


31 Trials From Hell

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When his lover dies, Gackt knows he will do anything to bring him back into his life. Summoning the demon was easy, it was rest that was hard.





	1. Trial 01: The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for a challenge where I needed to write a Gackt centric fic every day in December. This entire story was written in a month, even now I don't know how I did it.

Thirteen black candles burned bright, as their flames fluttered in the slight breeze that swept through the graveyard. Each of the candles had a different demonic symbol carved into the wax, though the dark made it hard to see any of them. Within the centre of the circle, right beside the headstone, Gackt was chanting a spell. He didn't look like the sort of man to be in a graveyard at night performing magic and hadn't even bothered to dress for the occasion, choosing stylish but comfortable clothes just like he always did.

“Aracinia metrapho symorium mestalese hiforce.” Gackt chanted hearing the sound of a motorbike engine in the distance but insistent on finishing the spell. The demon had to be summoned, there was no choice, he just couldn't live like this any longer. Without him life had no meaning or purpose and he would have no reason to carry on.

As Gackt chanted the motorbike grew closer and he wondered how loud it must be to sound so near, the road was a good 100 meters away but it sounded like the bike was half that distance. He ignored it and continued, knowing he only had a few more lines to go.

“Metaclese hejora queta.” Gackt chanted, opening his eyes startled as he felt a rush of wind pass him, the bike was here and as he watched it's rider swing the back wheel around, leaving a large skid mark in the damp soil and knocking over three off his candles. “What are you doing?” Gackt screamed at him, feeling his blood boil. How dare this biker interrupt him? Did he not know the importance of what he was doing here? That he wasn't in the mood to be messed with? Glaring at the bike Gackt sudden realised that it looked familiar, somebody he knew owned a bike just like that, someone he worked with perhaps? He really couldn't place the bike with it's owner though, maybe he'd only seen it in a car park?

Getting off his bike, the biker approached Gackt, looking intimidating in his biker leathers and helmet. Both men here knew Gackt, who looked like a model, was really the tough one who would win any possible fight they might have. Wordlessly he pulled off his helmet, glaring at Gackt with anger that was beyond anything Gackt had seen in a mortal man.

“What the hell Gackt?” You demanded, Gackt recognised his friend now and had finally put a name to the biker.

“Get lost You,” Gackt snapped. “I need to complete the ritual, unless you're a demon?” Something about You right now did look otherworldly and he had been summoning a demon here. Perhaps this grand entrance was a demons way off making themselves be known. It was lucky the grass was so wet and the candles had gone out, or they would have a fire on their hands right now, You really should have thought things through before attacking his circle with the bike.

“Do I look like a demon?” You demanded. “I'm here to stop you summoning one, what the hell do you think you're doing? Black magic isn't something you should be playing with!”

“I don't care You! I don't care about anything except getting him back!” Gackt screamed. “I can't live without him, I don't care if my soul goes to hell or if I have to kill a thousand men just to restore the life of one. I’ll do anything the demon asks, if he can just return Kami to my side!”

“That's good to know.” Spoke up a cheerful voice, as a man approached Gackt, stepping through the gap in the circle near the motorbike with a devilishly handsome smile. He was the demon Gackt had summoned, how else had he come from nowhere, and though he looked pleased with Gackt he couldn't help but give You a disgusted glance. “I'm Chachamaru, you called?”

“I never finished the ritual.” Gackt replied, stunned as he took in the demon who was nothing like he had expected. He looked like a nice man, with long light brown hair and was dressed in nothing special, just jeans and a tiger striped t-shirt. There did seem to be power radiating out off him through, in a ethereal kind of way.

“I know, but I was listening. Unlike some people I'm polite enough to let men finish before declaring my presence.” Chachamaru explained. “So you want your old lover back? Is this him here?”

“It is,” Gackt replied smiling for the first time since Kami had died. It had been two weeks but he already felt like he was living in hell. There was nothing Chachamaru could take that could make his existence worse.

“You can't have his soul,” You interrupted. “I'll think you'll find he's mine.”

“Why, because you got here first? You weren't even invited.” Chachamaru scolded.

“No, he's branded,” You retorted. “You'll find that's my seal on his soul.” Frowning Chachamaru grabbed Gackt's hand and whispered a few words, watching as a blue mark appeared resembling a hook but with two extra lines, like wings, sprouting out just above the curved end. You's symbol without a doubt but such things could be erased.

“What is this?” Gackt demanded, staring at the glowing blue mark and then up at You who smiled sheepishly at him.

“Sorry, I'm not human either,” You admitted. “I'm a Valkyrie and you're one of my warriors.”

“Valkyrie?” Gackt repeated. “Wait the ones who sent Vikings to Valhalla?”

“We send warriors to Valhalla, if you feel like calling it that,” You corrected. “And you're a warrior.”

“Because I know martial arts?” Gackt asked, growing even more confused.

“You have a warriors spirit, even in this life.” You corrected.

“You reincarnated him?” Chachamaru interrupted. “You can't mark a living soul unless they were marked before.”

“Valhalla isn't like hell, if a warrior gets bored and asks nicely enough then I do my best to keep them happy.” You replied. “And after 500 years Gackt was bored.”

“But you know, a living man can change!” Chachamaru exclaimed delighted. “I could break your seal right now and Gackt would have to be judged again!”

“Well there is that risk,” You admitted. “But Gackt won't make a deal with you.”

“Don't talk for me,” Gackt snapped. “I want Kami back and I don't care about this mark one little bit!”

“Yeah You, you're not wanted,” Chachamaru scolded, wrapping an arm around Gackt. “Now a normal deal I’ll give you so many years to live and then the dogs will harvest your soul and you will suffer in hell, but I like you. I think I’d like you to be on my side. So what do you say, 40 years with Kami and then come work for me?”

“Wow!” You exclaimed stunned. “You'll really offer anything to steal Gackt away from me.”

“What can I say? A demon always wants what it doesn't have,” Chachamaru replied. “Gackt and I are going to get along great.”

“Not necessarily. I have a counter offer.” You replied. “Gackt what if I take you into the underworld and we find Kami's soul, or the deity who owns it, and ask for it back?”

“You can't just do that!” Chachamaru snapped. “You're no god, you have no power!”

“If Kami is in a heaven dimension then we can.” You retorted. “I'm sure of it. Do you not remember Orpheus, who sang for Hades to return his lost love?”

“Gackt don't listen to him, he's crazy! For the record even though Hades said yes, Orpheus still failed. He wasn't allowed to look back but he did anyway.” Chachamaru pointed out.

“Doesn't matter, Gackt is stronger than Orpheus, he's one of my warriors.” You declared. “We will find Kami, get him back and you two can live happily together, without either of you going to hell.”

“What if Kami is in hell?” Chachamaru interrupted.

“Kami isn't.” Gackt retorted with such confidence in his conviction that nobody could ever sway him to believe otherwise.

“What if he made a deal, like you're doing now?” Chachamaru asked, not at all expecting Gackt to react with an angry assault of punches and kicks that hurt so much the demon had to disappear and relocate at a safe distance, just to avoid the man's assault.

“Kami is a good man! You take that back!” Gackt screamed at Chachamaru, who muttered an unconvincing apology as he watched Gackt warily from his safe distance.

“He's a demon Gackt, don't let him anger you.” You encouraged, resting a hand on Gackt's arm sympathetically. “I'm sure if you believe Kami was so good then he would have been judged the same, there's many heaven dimensions out there and one will have taken him.”

“I want to ask for him back, like you suggested.” Gackt replied. “But I need to know, what's the catch? Why are you helping me?”

“Well first because I won't loose your soul to him,” You replied firmly. “Secondly because you were one of my best warriors and I need you and third... I just like you I guess. You were a good man for the most part in both of your lifes and Kami made you happy. More than you ever had been in Valhalla.”

“There is a problem though,” Gackt commented. “I hadn't thought of it before Chachamaru offered me a place by his side, if the afterlife exists then so does external existence. What is decades on earth together, if you then have eternity alone? I want Kami to go with me when he dies a second time, to be with me in Valhalla.”

“I can't promise that, he'll be branded just like you are and unlike Chachamaru I don't have the power to break a seal.” You explained. “Besides, and please don't get angry, Kami is hardly a warrior.”

“See Gackt, you should make a deal with me.” Chachamaru spoke up with a smile. “I have power, I'm a top level demon you know. Think off me as a CEO, whilst You has no more responsibility than the man who delivers the mail.”

“My soldiers spend half their time doing as they please, my generals have the power to walk around the after life, do this and you will deserve promotion anyway. You could be a general and spend half the time with Kami if you liked.” You offered, relieved when Gackt turned to him smiling.

“If that's what you have to offer, then we have a deal.” Gackt replied pleased. “Just call me Orpheus.”

“I'd rather call you Gackt.” You replied laughing. “Now come on, let's get you home and into bed so that your body is safe whilst your soul explores the afterlife with me.”

“You're making a mistake, this won't work,” Chachamaru warned. “But don't worry, I’ll be waiting for the moment when you give up. Just call my name and I’ll be there.”

“I will never call your name.” Gackt retorted angrily. “How dare you suggest Kami was anything less than good?”

“To be fair, I don't know the man.” Chachamaru pointed out but knowing he had lost for now he decided it was best to leave. “And people can be surprising. Even ones you're sure you know well.” He added, before walking away, disappearing as if swallowed by mist and darkness.

Accepting the helmet from You, Gackt put it on and got on the bike, wrapping his arms around the other trusting him to drive safe, to keep his soul safe and to keep his end of the deal. Making a deal with a demon would have been bad but at least he knew what demons were like. He knew nothing about Valkyries, though didn't they decide who died on the battle field? Was You really an angel of death? No, he had to trust him. You hadn't given him reason to doubt his word and it seemed his motive was simply to hold onto his own investment. That was understandable, though it did make Gackt wonder, if this was his second life who had he been in his first and why could he not remember any of it?

 


	2. Trial 02: Trust

“I just need to prepare a spell to protect you from harm,” You explained. “Just a mixture of herbs and salt you already have in, why don't you put on something comfortable to sleep in? It'll only take a few minutes.”

“Sure, OK.” Gackt agreed, wandering into his bedroom and stripping away his shirt but remaining in his trousers knowing he didn't own anything that was more comfortable. He usually slept naked but doubted You would appreciate him doing so now. Normally Gackt didn't consider his guests feelings so much, but when a man was helping you out you compromised, it was just how things worked. Still he didn't know the man that well, he was little more than a drinking buddy really. Glancing at the doorway, Gackt picked up his phone and ran a search for information, sure that if You was as nice as he seemed he'd understand and if he wasn't, well it was nice to be warned.

“OK, I'm ready,” You spoke up as he carried a bowl filled with herbs and salt into the bedroom, finding Gackt with his phone deeply engrossed in whatever he was reading.

“Why aren't you a woman?” Gackt spoke up, seemingly at random though it was clear exactly why he had asked.

“Valkyries are meant to be beautiful enough a man would follow without question,” You replied. “Or the kind of woman you instinctively trust. Only not all men trust women, not all men can be seduced by them, so Odin created a few male Valkyries to fill this gap. Now more women have started becoming warriors too, things are perhaps easier. Though modern times seem to prevent men becoming the warriors they should be. Nothing like a gun to kill the warriors spirit. Any more questions? I'm sure if I looked at that phone I’ll find you've been asking the internet, not the most reliable of sources I'm afraid.”

“Do you mind that I’ve been researching Valkyries?” Gackt worried, scared he might have upset You. To his relief the other shook his head and sat beside him on the bed.

“No, I get it. You can't remember your past life and don't know if you can trust me. Doesn't matter what I say but I’ll let you in on a secret, you were a lieutenant before. I really liked you and I think you liked me too. We were close you know, when I was around. Perhaps because you were so bored and I could offer you stories from earth on how it had changed. It fascinated you, so it came as no surprise when you asked to come back here again. I just never expected this too happen, you were meant to live a nice normal life and then come back to me. All past life memories are returned on death, if you were wondering about that.”

“I see,” Gackt replied. “Can you tell me anything more about the man I was?”

“You're not supposed to know,” You admitted. “But you were a Samurai who died young, only in your early twenties. I'd been watching you and you trusted me. You thought I had died on the battle field with you at first but then you realised what I was. You saw Valhalla as a way to restore your honour. I never told you then, that your honour was never in question.”

“So you admit you manipulated my feelings?” Gackt asked.

“I just... OK yes, but you were strong and I needed men like you. It's harder for us male Valkyries to gather the souls of men you know, less choice really.” You admitted, glancing at Gackt who didn't seem angry.

“The Vikings thought Valhalla was heaven,” Gackt commented. “But what kind of heaven is fighting all day?”

“And partying all night,” You added. “Though it's not so much day and night any more. Half the time you work, the other half you have fun. You liked it anyway.”

“I'm going to trust you, I feel like I should.” Gackt admitted. “It's what my instincts are saying anyway. Can I just ask one question, do you really choose who lives and who dies on the battle field? Can you really sway the tide of a battle so that your chosen army wins?”

“Only a god can choose who lives, as for who dies, even a mortal like you can control that.” You explained. “I can't play with free will or fate in the way you're implying. If I want a man to die I can kill him myself, or get someone to kill him for me perhaps. And before you ask, no I don't kill warriors just to get them in my army, when you've lived for thousands of years you learn patience.”

“Well that just leads to another question!” Gackt complained. “How old are you?”

“Oh I must be closing in on 3000 now, the female Valkyries are older off course but only by a century or two. Odin is quick to learn his mistakes and fix them.” You explained.

“I wish I had time to ask you everything.” Gackt replied with a sigh. He was still curious, every one of You's answers making him think of a dozen more questions, but he didn't want to wait any longer. He needed Kami back and he wanted it to be sooner rather than later.

“When you die you'll remember most of this, it's all things I’ve told you before,” You explained. “But really the question is, do you trust me?”

“I do.” Gackt replied, glancing down at his hand where the symbol had glowed so brightly before but now had disappeared yet again. “If this is your mark on my soul, then it's been there for my whole life and no harm has fallen on me. Let's do this, let's go to the underworld.”

“As courageous and determined as always,” You replied smiling. “OK, let's move this bed away from the wall to start with, I need to make a circle with this salt and herbs.”

“Yeah OK.” Gackt agreed, finding the bed quite easy to lift and move with You on the other side. Clearly the Valkyrie was strong, stronger than he was even, but perhaps that was only natural? If the Valkyries led armies of histories greatest warriors, then they had to be something special themselves, right? You was probably a force to be reckoned with, but right now they were one the same side.

The demon was a worry though, he hadn't given up, just backed off for now and he could only wonder what he had planned for him next. Well he was trying to get him to choose his side, so it was unlikely he'd be under attack. He'd have to watch what the other said and be prepared for lies and trickery. He had placed his trust in You and he swore in that moment that he wouldn't doubt the Valkyrie's intentions. If You thought something was a good idea, then he would at least listen. Obedience was not his greatest strength, yet he found himself willing to follow You's orders and commands. Perhaps there was a part of him that remembered that You was his commander after all? A part of him that was still fiercely loyal and eager to please You, and only You. Let Chachamaru try, he couldn't destroy this soul deep bond he thought he shared with the Valkyrie.

Picking up the herbs, You began to leave a solid circle around the edges of the bed, listing the ingredients and what kinds of creatures, or magic, they protected him against. It was too much for Gackt to take in, so he stopped trying and just accepted You was doing his best to keep anything bad out of his unprotected body. It seemed without his soul the flesh would be a welcoming host for any number of creatures that he hadn't even heard off, or a warm rest spot for a wandering spirit.

“I can see ghosts you know,” Gackt spoke up, when You brought this last part up. “Is this because I was reincarnated?”

“Perhaps,” You agreed. “But it's unusual for a second born soul to have psychic abilities. Normally such things develop on your third or fourth reincarnation. Some men are really into the idea of being reborn and all the heaven dimensions seem happy to reincarnate such souls. We Valkyries are a bit reluctant but it happens and as for those in hell, usually a god has to interfere.”

“Thank you. I never said that did I?” Gackt realised. “For letting me be reincarnated, for helping now, for being so patient with me.”

“You're welcome, though the last part comes with the job.” You replied with a gentle smile. “Well the circle is done, you need to get in bed like you're asleep. Some way you'll be comfortable.”

“Sure.” Gackt agreed as he got in bed and with a cheeky smile crossed his arms over his chest like he was lying in a coffin. It was his idea off a joke but You only shook his head and quickly chanted a spell that sounded like it had been written in German, or at least a Germanic language. As he finished Gackt stared at him, waiting for something to happen but it didn't, he was still lying in bed staring up at You expectantly.

“Come on, this was the easy part, now I have to take you into the death.” You encouraged and confused Gackt sat up, realising that as he did the flesh he had been lying in didn't move. It was shocking, even though he had half expected it and getting out of the bed he turned to find his body lying still breathing but with unseeing eyes.

“That's really creepy. I should have shut my eyes.” He complained, reaching down to force his eyelids close but finding his hand refused to make contact.

“You won't have a solid form in this world until I reverse the spell.” You apologised as he reached down and gently shut Gackt's eyes like you might do to a corpse. “But you'll feel human again once on the other side.”

“It's kind of fun to be a ghost,” Gackt realised. “I take it no one can see me? Can they see you?”

“Depends on which plain of existence I want to stand on, life or death.” You explained. “Now your body should be untouched while we're gone, I can return your soul to earth at any point in time I please after you leave it, so it'll just be like you slept for the night if anyone comes in.”

“I've been asking the wrong questions.” Gackt realised. “I didn't even think to wonder what people might think.”

“Well it's a good job I'm watching your back then.” You replied with a smile. “Now let's see, the nearest portal into death would be.... Oh! Just at the end of your street, outside McDonald's of all places.”

“Why McDonald's?” Gackt wondered, finding the information hard to digest.

“Because McDonald's happened to build a restaurant right next to a portal,” You explained. “You ready to leave?”

“I'm ready to find Kami.” Gackt replied, reminding himself why he was doing all this and taking courage from his lover's memory. Kami would be so proud off him for doing this, though shocked off course. This was far better than his deal with the devil plan, for a start Kami would understand and not scold him for being so reckless.

“OK then,” You replied, as he headed out of Gackt's room leaving the man to smile sadly at a photograph off him and another man, presumably Kami, messing about at what appeared to be a theme park.

 

Gackt wasn't too far behind You and could easily see where they were headed. A large glowing oval filled the street, looking inviting and warm as it shone with brilliant light that wasn't blinding though really it should be. Approaching he realised he must have walked through this oval a thousand times since he had moved here, without even noticing it.

“The portal,” You explained. “Think of it as the front door to a house, leading into a hall with a hundred doors leading away. You won't go to any specific dimension stepping through here but it does take you into the underworld.”

“It doesn't want me to step through, it's like a voice in my head is telling me it's not my time yet.” Gackt worried.

“Because you're still alive,” You replied. “You'll be fine, trust me?”

“I trust you.” Gackt replied and smiling You stepped through the portal without hesitation or doubt. In an instant he was gone and Gackt was just about to follow when he saw the demon materialise beside him.

“You know Gackt, things would be so much easier if you just let me help,” He scolded. “Why are you going for Plan B, when Plan A would have been a success?”

“Because my full name is Gackt Orpheus Camui?” Gackt suggested.

“You could have Kami back right now you know,” Chachamaru tried to tempt him. “Why are you doing this the hard way? I thought you loved him? Wanted to be with him?”

“Well it's simple, I don't trust you.” Gackt responded. “And it was wrong for me to try and summon you in the first place.”

“Yet you trust You?” Chachamaru asked. “Even though he hid your past from you? Even though he's branded your soul? It's no fun being a solider you know.”

“Life isn't about fun, it's about what's right and wrong. It's about being noble and honest.” Gackt retorted. “But more importantly I trust him, with my life as you can see.”

“You're a fool.” The demon warned.

“Well you know, the thing about fools is that they'll rush in, where angels would fear to tread.” Gackt retorted, stepping through the portal finding You waiting on the other side.

 


	3. Trial 03: Cerberus

Death was a barren wasteland filled with souls wandering around, some aimlessly, others with purpose, as if on the beginning of a journey. Some looked scared, others were crying and yet more looked relieved, though the majority reaction was simple confusion. They didn't understand what had happened to them, why they were here, or where they were supposed to go. The only break from this monotony was a large river that ran through the centre off the wasteland, filled with souls that were been washed down stream. Where they ended up, Gackt couldn't guess.

“That armour suits you,” You commented smiling. “The last thing you were wearing before life was returned to you. You looked unhappy then too, troubled, it's like I never let you be reincarnated at all.”

“How can you smile when everyone is so miserable?” Gackt demanded. “When this place is so barren?”

“It's death,” You explained. “These souls are all been called to judgement but most of the people here are ignoring it. They don't want to go to hell, so they refuse to answer the call. See that woman over there? She's walking with purpose and without fear towards the gates. That's actually where we need to be, I can manipulate the judgement gate to take us where we want to go. Without me the gates will see your mark and send you straight to Valhalla.”

“And the river?” Gackt asked. “There's souls in there too.”

“Yes, it sweeps them through the judgement gates against their will. Cerberus will be here soon, he's good at knocking souls in,” You explained. “But that's not his purpose here.”

“What is his purpose?” Gackt asked, sensing it was bad by You's hesitancy to tell him.

“To keep the living out of the underworld, he eats their souls.” You explained. “Which is why we need to get out of here before he arrives.”

“I won't argue with that,” Gackt agreed, looking around for a weapon and realising, to his own surprise, that a sword hung from his hip. It was only now he could really appreciate what he was wearing and though there was no mirror he could see he was wearing leather trousers and top under plates of a light weight red metal. It was a decorative armour, more for show than a real battle, and he found his body accepting it's weight easily. He was born to wear such things and as he drew the sword, which shone blood red, that too felt right in his hand, an extension of his own body as well as being a deadly weapon.

“You might want to keep the sword in it's sheath,” You warned, bringing Gackt's attention to the way the crowd were pulling away from him in fear. “It's made from soul destroying metal. You can't kill the dead off course but you can scatter their souls into pieces. Depending on how far there soul scatters it can take anything from a few hours to centuries for a soul to rejoin as one. The dead may not know this but they can sense your weapon is dangerous to them.”

“What would happen if I used this sword on a living person?” Gackt wondered.

“Oh nothing, a body is very good at keeping a soul together, though off course a living man can always die.” You pointed out and Gackt nodded, admiring his blade one more time before putting it safely away. Even now he still got wary gazes and he realised that he must look like the perfect image of a samurai, walking among them besides a blond man still in biker leathers. Even his hair had changed, grown longer and a scar had appeared on the back of his hand. This was his body but it wasn't and he realised that it was more than the clothes, he had returned to being the samurai from his past. This was why he felt so strong and fit, he'd died young before. Younger than the twenty six years he had lived on earth so far, he barely felt older than nineteen!

“Something wrong?” You asked, seeing Gackt staring at his hand as if it was the most fascinating thing in this world.

“How old is this body?” Gackt wondered. “Look at the scars, this one looks like a knife wound that healed badly!”

“Twenty two,” You admitted. “So you figured it out?”

“I'm the samurai you resurrected,” Gackt replied. “But tell me, when I die in this life will I return to this body then?”

“Any body you owned on earth you can wear here,” You explained. “At least that applies for my warriors. I want you at your strongest off course but if you felt like being a baby again then you could be one.”

“Where are the souls of the babies?” Gackt wondered suddenly. “The youngest person I can see looks to be about four or five.”

“May angels lead you to your rest,” You quoted. “Their souls are collected and reborn, everyone deserves a chance to live. Besides judgement doesn't work on the very young.”

“Let's get out of here before Cerberus arrives,” Gackt announced and nodding You walked a short distance, until he found a young girl crying for her mother.

“Shh now, there's no need to cry,” You comforted her. “You're mother will be here when it's her time.”

“I want her now!” The girl complained, clutching onto You who had been the first person to offer her any form off support since she had got here.

“You feel that tug in your heart?” You asked. “That's telling you the way you're meant to go. If you like I will come with you, perhaps your mother is already there? Did she die with you?”

“No!” the girl sobbed. “My Mum is still alive but maybe my Grandma is calling for me?”

“Maybe,” You agreed. “Why don't you go and see? It has to be better than crying here.”

“Perhaps.” The girl agreed.

“Come on then,” You encouraged and the girl happily accepted his hand, leading him towards judgement whilst Gackt followed behind, touched by You's kindness. He wasn't the only one who followed, the souls around them had been listening to their entire exchange and those who weren't afraid off going to hell began to follow the little girls lead. One by one more souls joined those with a purpose and before long a small progression was walking through the wasteland looking hopeful that something good was about to happen. Clearly You was a born leader but really all he did was act confident and in control, when everyone else was lost and confused. Perhaps that was all a leader had to do to get power and respect?

A howl from the river startled Gackt and he turned to watch in shock as a large serpent raised it's head above the water and slid out onto the land. It was pitch black in colour though it's eyes glowed red and angry. As it moved towards the people Gackt could see that even closed it's mouth was as large as the men surrounding it. What kind of snake could be that big? It was impossible and terrifying.

“Don't worry, Cerberus won't come for any off you who are walking towards judgement. Just keep going!” You called out loud and sure, though he quickly grabbed Gackt's arm and pulled him away from the crowd. “He will however attack them if they're protecting you. Give me your sword.”

“I can fight.” Gackt complained.

“Not against Cerberus, it's too risky.” You scolded, watching as the snake lifted it's tail and swept the nearby souls straight into the river where they sank below the surface and began to wash away.

“I thought Cerberus was a dog,” Gackt commented, sounding almost insulted that he wasn't.

“Give me your sword,” You repeated again, drawing it himself when Gackt didn't move. “The gate isn't too far, you need to run and get through. Cerberus won't go through the gate and I’ll find you easy in Valhalla. I know the location of every one of my souls there.”

“He's supposed to be a dog,” Gackt repeated stubbornly, glaring at the black snake that had yet to notice his presence.

“With three heads,” You replied. “That's head number 1. He's just getting started, going for the easy souls by the river bank. It's head number 2 that will spot you.”

“Number 2?” Gackt repeated but as he spoke the snake began to morph and he soon found himself staring at a large black dog that looked close to a German Shepard in build. It ran quickly, easily herding souls into the river but then it stopped and sniffed the air, turning it's giant head towards Gackt. He'd been spotted as You had warned but Gackt couldn't run, he was frozen to the spot and in two great leaps the dog was in front of him growling.

“Cerberus sit!” You ordered but all the dog did was exhale, sending a warm breeze of air over anyone who stood before it. Clearly it had no respect for You. Cerberus bared it's teeth at Gackt, letting out a growl that vibrated the ground beneath their feet.

“How are you going to fight that!” Gackt demanded, unable to take his eyes off the beast before him.

“Oh it'll be fun,” You reassured him, his voice coming from above. Surprised Gackt couldn't help but glance up, seeing You was been supported by two large deep blue wings. Despite there colour and You's biker appearance, he was the closest Gackt had ever seen to an angel and he had the attention off most of the people here. With sword in hand You swooped downwards, slicing Cerberus nose before shooting up out of the reach off his fangs. Now he had the dogs attention and angrily the dog lunged at You, who kept teasing the beast with every swipe off the blade against it's body.

“Gackt run! He'll give up on me pretty quickly!” You warned and this time Gackt obeyed, easily over taking the souls who had been leading him and using the river as a guide to the right direction to take. Cerberus was scarier than death itself, an eternal end to his existence, and Gackt felt true fear as he bolted away.

Left behind, You fought Cerberus, easily taking the upper hand until, like he had warned, the dog grew bored. With a howl it morphed again, turning into a grand dragon with scales even Gackt's blade couldn't break through. Knowing he was out matched You kept his distance, watching in horror as the dragon flew in Gackt's direction trying his best to keep up but quickly falling behind. How long had he given Gackt to get ahead? Not enough time surely! Why had Gackt not obeyed his order the second he had spoken it? Why had he stayed and argued?

Gackt didn't even notice the demon as he ran but a crashing sound had him glancing over his shoulder to watch a black dragon looking stunned and confused. It turned and flew at him again hitting an invisible wall. Equally confused Gackt stopped and saw the man who was helping him, Chachamaru.

“Just get to the gate. You're useless to everyone if Cerberus gets you.” Chachamaru scolded and obediently Gackt ran for safety, seeing the large white gates that shone like pearls before him. This time he wasn't going to disobey anyone and he threw open the gates and jumped through, knowing that Valhalla had to be a lot better than having a shape-shifting dog eating your soul.

Left behind Chachamaru watched Cerberu turn and fly back up stream before sighing. He knew that Odin wouldn't tolerate his presence in Valhalla, so he couldn't go after Gackt there. He may be a powerful demon but Odin was a god and even he respected that. Landing gracefully besides him You seemed surprised that he had interfered.

“This is the first time a demon has ever been here to my knowledge.” You commented.

“Yeah well, I was planning to lure Gackt away from you,” Chachamaru replied. “I knew you'd end up fighting Cerberus but I hadn't realised just how determined that damn dog can be when it comes to eating the souls of the living!”

“He's hungry, I guess,” You agreed. “But we got Gackt through the gates at least.”

“To Valhalla off all places” Chachamaru complained. “I should have got here sooner, cursed the gate to send him to me!”

“Why won't you just accept defeat?” You demanded. “Don't you realise that Gackt belongs to me?”

“It's that very reason why I won't give in,” Chachamaru scolded. “You'll leave Valhalla eventually, you have to if you want to find Kami, and then I can try again. I'm going now, I don't like death, it's so boring though you Valkyries love it don't you? So many souls to scavenge here and trick into joining your army.”

“It may be true that I sometimes have to follow a warriors soul here but I am no scavenger. My army is made of only the best, you'll see when Ragnarok comes.” You threatened.

“When Ragnarok comes fate will probably have us fighting on the same side,” Chachamaru replied. “Just because you made that threat here today.”

“We'll see.” You retorted, as he turned his back on the demon and headed towards the gates that would lead him home. With a cocky smile Chachamaru vanished, confident that Gackt's hunt for Kami would be long and difficult, especially with what he had planned for the man. The longer it took Gackt to find Kami, the more chances he'd have to give up and it was at that time he would have the samurai exactly where he wanted him, happy to make a deal.

 


	4. Trial 04: Valhalla

As Gackt materialised in this new dimension he breathed a sigh of relief. He was in a field where the grass grew long and thick, with the occasional scattering of wild flowers, a welcome change from the barren landscape of death. There was no one in sight but instinct seemed to tell him that he wasn't far from the main camp. Memories were slipping through the cracks now and he realised that You was right, he had been here before. He remembered the lay of the land at least and realised that he was standing in the middle of a battle field where mock battles were often fought as part of the soldiers training.

Valhalla was nothing but a grand training camp for warriors to practise until they were perfect fighting machines and though a grand war waited on the horizon, nobody knew when it would happen. The inhabitants of Valhalla, the einherjer, were beginning to suspect it would never come to pass. What did they have to fear in battle anyway? They were already dead and had all had their souls scattered and rejoined at least once while they were training here. It was just part of the natural order off things.

The people here were happy, Gackt remembered that now, though there were those like him who were growing bored of the endless cycle of training and partying. Then there was the oldest souls off all, some of which had given up on everything and You had put into an endless sleep only to be awoken when the time came. Ragnarok, that was the word he was trying so hard to remember. Some kind of civil war among the gods that lead to an apocalypse on Earth. Everything would be destroyed and from the survivors a new world would be born.

'I can't believe I forgot all this.' Gackt thought as he wandered towards the army barracks, trying desperately to scratch down the wall in his brain that was keeping vital information from him. Perhaps he had learned all he needed for this life anyway, if You was in control here and the men were happy then his judgement off You's character could only be confirmed. It was a welcome piece of information because despite his trust in You, it had come from nothing but instinct, now he had facts to back him up. Besides how long could he jump through portals to escape Chachamaru's seductive words? The demon was persuasive and knew just what he had to say to make him doubt his choice. Things would be so much easier if he just made the deal but then where would that lead? He'd have to work for a demon with no promises that he'd ever see Kami ever again. You's way may prove long and difficult but it had an everlasting reward at the end, Kami. Dear sweet Kami, who had loved him unconditionally and always been there for him. His memory didn't fail him when it came to his lover, he could imagine Kami standing here right now smiling softly as his long hair fell down his back so soft and gentle to the touch. They'd had fun times, serious times, romantic times and even bad times but their love had always remained true.

 

By the time Gackt reached the barracks he almost wanted to cry. The time alone had reminded him just how much he missed his lover but he had to remain strong. These men were warriors and would tease him senseless if he walked in crying. Bracing himself Gackt pushed open the doors and headed inside, expecting to find You waiting for him He wasn't and for the first time Gackt began to worry, what if something had happened to the Valkyrie? The last time he had seen him he'd been battling Cerberus and he hadn't even stopped to worry, You knew what he was doing. But then the dragon, Cerberus, had come after him and there had been no sign of his friend. Had Cerberus won? What if You was lying injured somewhere in death and he was so selfish and cowardly he'd only run away? Chachamaru had been there too, had he hurt You? Perhaps trapping him, preventing him from helping him. Without You he could be trapped in Valhalla until someone realised he was still alive and did something about it, he'd never see Kami again.

“Gakuto!” Cried out a friendly voice, as a large blond man came running towards him. He looked to be around seventeen and clearly a Viking in his past life, if the armour and hair style said anything about him. He seemed friendly though as he wrapped Gackt in a hug, exclaiming about how much he had missed him. Mentally this man was still just a boy, prone to emotional outbursts though he wasn't the only one who recognised Gackt and welcomed him home.

“Well you stayed alive longer this time,” Joked a man, who looked like he had once been a native American. He was probably in his early twenties and gave Gackt a friendly nod before making way for an Asian woman off around the same age. She seemed almost shy in her greeting and blushed slightly as she hugged her long lost friend.

“So what killed you this time?” The Viking asked. “Something violent I hope, like a hammer to your brain. Did it take three strokes? That's how my brother died you know.”

“You and violent deaths,” Muttered the woman rolling her eyes. “You Vikings are all the same.”

“Well if you don't like us go away, Valhalla is Viking heaven.” the Viking complained, though it was clear he didn't mean it.

“What, no input from Gakuto?” the woman asked Gackt confused. “You're always first to go on about equality and anti-racism. What is it you like to say “Everyone here is a warrior with a warrior's soul, only their honour can vary?”

“I don't remember any of you,” Gackt admitted. “I'm sorry. I'm looking for You.”

“But I'm your best friend!” the Viking complained. “Remember when we first met? I was the first blond you had ever seen and my hair fascinated you. We were like brothers!”

“How can you forget Wolf?” the woman asked angrily. “I get it, the rest off us weren't that close but Wolf...”

“Wolf?” Gackt repeated. “I'm sorry. My memories are still locked away.”

“And that's why you need to find You.” Wolf replied with a relieved smile, happy that there was a valid reason for Gackt, Gakuto, to be acting so distant. “He should be back soon. He likes to lead training sessions. I'm Ulf by the way, seeing as you forgot but I started getting called Wolf over my centuries here and the name kind of stuck. These are Mei and Lapu.” he explained pointing to the woman and the native American in turn.

“Well it's nice to meet you,” Gackt replied, rather formerly sensing that Mei accepted Wolf's explanation though Lapu was suspicious. He seemed the quite type who stood back and watched and it worried Gackt, such men were usually the ones who knew what was really going on. If he was suspicious then he'd begin to pry. Should he just admit the truth? That he was still alive and looking for his lost love?

“So if it isn't little Gakuto.” spoke up a less than friendly voice, as a man dressed up like a Crusader entered the room. He seemed less than pleased to find Gackt back and as he approached many of the warriors backed slowly away. Whoever he was he had power and when Wolf whispered that this was the General Richard his suspicions were confirmed. “Tell me Lieutenant, what does it feel like to be a deserter?”

“It's General Gakuto,” Gackt spoke up, firmly glaring the other man down. Surprised whispers filled the room but Richard looked unimpressed and as he took Gackt's hand and whispered the spell to make the brand shine he began to smirk.

“The mark of a Lieutenant.” Richard snapped. “You lied to me! I don't tolerate liars among my troops.”

“Perhaps You hasn't promoted him yet?” Wolf spoke up, though even he seemed to be doubting Gackt's announcement when the evidence showed so clearly that he was only a Lieutenant.

“No, You would have done the brand straight away.” Richard replied. “Gakuto is nothing but a liar and a coward.”

“I am not a coward.” Gackt snapped angrily, with the memory of his terrified run from Cerberus still fresh in his mind, he found himself rather sensitive to such accusations.

“Lying again!” Richard snapped, surprising Gackt with a fierce kick to his stomach that had him staggering backwards. It's been a long time since he had felt such pain from another man’s blow and the fact he hadn't been expecting it only made it worse. Rage boiled inside him and he struck the other, feeling like he had just punched a wall. Armour certainly made martial arts difficult and despite all his knowledge and speed when it came to fighting, that had never let him down before, he soon found Richard was an equal match.

The fight may have last a few minutes or a few hours but when it finished it was only because both men were too exhausted to continue. With angry eyes they glared at each other, knowing this would only end if one off them accepted defeat.

“We finish this tomorrow,” Richard declared, breaking their temporary truce. “A duel to scattered souls. I see you've lost your sword, typical of a looser like you, I’d suggest you found one by morning.”

“You has my sword.” Gackt responded forcefully.

“Oh off course, just like he has your General's brand and that honour off yours that you keep going on about. It's no wonder you felt the need to leave here, what a man like you is doing among true warriors I’ll never know.” Richard replied, before turning to walk away, clearly disgusted with Gackt and what he thought was nothing but lies.

 

“You can use my sword.” Mei offered later that night. You still hadn't arrived and the four off them had retreated to Gackt's room, along with a few more men and another woman who seemed to be part of Gackt's circle of friends though he couldn't remember their names. Worry was clutching his heart for both You and himself but he did his best to look calm and stoic. He'd already made one enemy here and he didn't want to cast suspicion among his friends. Especially as Lapu already doubted him. Even now he was staring suspiciously and Gackt knew it was just a matter of time before the other voiced his concerns.

“Thanks Mei.” Gackt replied with a genuine smile as he accepted the blade and admired it's weight and length. It was smaller than his sword but longer and the metal glowed with the same red as his own. He could see now that though the sword appeared to be one colour, it also reflected the entire spectrum, a bit like oil on water. “I'll make sure you get it back in one piece.”

“You'd better.” Mei replied fiercely, though she seemed happy enough to trust him with her weapon.

“I'd have leant you my axe if you wanted it.” Wolf spoke up, always keen to stay on Gackt's good side. Nodding in appreciation Gackt smiled and offered his thanks, touched by the blond's devoted loyalty he seemed to have for him.

“What I want to know is where your sword is,” Lapu spoke up. “You only takes weapons from those he is about to banish.”

“He needed my sword to fight,” Gackt responded. “I swear I'm not in any trouble. Just things are a little complicated right now.”

“Then you'd better start talking.” Lapu replied, with a glare. Around the room the others nodded in consent. Even Wolf looked curious as to what was going on, though he was doing his best to stay loyal.

“I'm sure Gakuto has good reason for keeping secrets.” Wolf spoke up, coming straight to his friends defence without thought or hesitation.

“We have good reason to know, if we stand up for him and he's in trouble then we'll all go down too.” Lapu responded. “So what is it Gakuto? Are you going to fight alone or are you going to let your friends in on what is going on?”

“I'm not sure if You wants me to tell anyone, so this can't leave the room.” Gackt warned and around him his friends nodded. It sounded fair to them and praying he could truly trust there people that knew him so well, he admitted the truth.

“I'm still alive.” He explained, praying to every deity he could think off that he had just made the right decision.

 


	5. Trial 05: The Crusader

“What's Kami like?” Wolf asked, just before the dawn when the Samurai and Crusader's duel would be fought. The night before Gackt had told them everything now that concerned his journey into the afterlife and his friends had all agreed to keep quiet and seemed unconcerned by the fact the living weren't supposed to be here. If anything they appreciated Gackt more for bending the rules and had offered him nothing but support on his quest. It had become late by that time, so they had all gone to bed, even the dead needed to regather their energy it seemed. It was close to morning now and Gackt was busy putting on his armour, which he had removed while he slept.

“Kami? He's shy when you first meet him but in a friendly way. When you get to know him, he's such a tease.” Gackt explained fondly. “I suppose you might call him gentle? He wouldn't hurt a fly, sometimes I think perhaps he was too good for me. Maybe that's why he died so young?”

“Don't be stupid, you're a good man too,” Wolf scolded. “Brave and honourable, you taught me a lot you know. That war is more than just violence but still, I must admit it's hard for me to see you with somebody gentle. I don't think I ever knew such a man.”

“What about women?” Gackt asked. “Surely your women were gentle?”

“Oh no, my fiancé was worse than war!” Wolf exclaimed. “So bossy and self assured, my mother was the same, why do you think I loved to stay away?”

“There's women like that in Japan now,” Gackt admitted. “They're so strong, certainly a match for me mentally.”

“Oh that's good! Last time we talked about women you started describing them all as delicate flowers,” Wolf replied laughing. “This life has done you some good, though you did end up with a man. I never expected that from you!”

“Well I like women too, maybe the old me never understood the concept of falling in love with anyone else?” Gackt suggested, wishing he could remember who he had once been. Things would be a lot easier now if he knew, though all Wolf would offer on the subject was that he'd barely changed at all. Apparently he and Richard had often argued but never truly fought, until now.

“Tell me more about Kami,” Wolf begged though Gackt was reluctant to say any more. As much as he cherished the others memory, it still hurt that his lover had been taken from him and talking about him was proving difficult. Thankfully he never did have to explain, as at that moment Lapu came to offer Gackt his support.

Lapu still seemed rather distant but Gackt suspected that was just his personality. His actions spoke louder than his limited words anyway, as the first thing he did was begin to fasten the shoulder straps to the armour, scolding Wolf for not doing them right.

“You seem worried.” Gackt commented after Lapu reminded him he was faster than Richard for the second time. The native American was hard to read but he was certain his friend was concerned.

“Because, and I take it nobody has warned you off this, there is a good chance you might lose. If your soul scatters your body will die, did you not think about this?” Lapu scolded.

“He never warned me, You didn't seem to think it was an issue.” Gackt replied, suddenly feeling the sensation of fear clinging to his heart. He didn't want to die, not yet, not unless he totally failed to get Kami back. If that happened he no longer wanted to exist at all.

“Off course he didn't. If you die your soul will rejoin here and he'll no longer have to protected you from been stolen from him, the dead can only be judged once you know. Our brands are here for eternity but you, you're alive and capable of change. Already I can see just the slightest alterations of your personality, the Gakuto I knew cared nothing for love, his passion was for battle and nothing would distract his focus.”

“So what? You wish I’d go back to being him?” Gackt demanded. “It's too late for that and besides, if anything love makes a man stronger. Gives him somebody to fight for. Trust me when I say this, Kami does not distract my focus, he gives me the strength to go on when all looks lost. I will not lose this duel because my desire to be reunited with him is just too strong!”

“Prove it then Gakuto.” Lapu challenged. “Show me that this new you is strong, strong enough to defeat Richard who has always been your equal, if not superior.”

“I'll show you.” Gackt replied stubbornly, as he turned his back on his friends and headed downstairs, determined to make his point when it came to love. The fear was still there in his heart but he kept it at bay, knowing there was no reason to be ashamed of what you feel, only what you do. It did occur to him that Lapu had worked him up on purpose but if that was the case he was grateful, as it only gave him yet another reason to defeat the crusader.

He left the barracks and walked the short distance to a field where many warriors had already formed a large circle around Richard, who stood in the centre of the battle ring waiting for him to enter. The crowd parted and as it did he saw his friends waiting near the front, all smiling supportively at him as he approached Richard. Lapu and Wolf joined them shortly after off course but Gackt barely noticed, too focused on the duel that awaited him.

“Well at least you're punctual,” Richard commented as he glared at Gackt and then down at the sword that he held pointing downwards. Ready to be used at a moments notice. “Mei's sword I see, still forgotten where you put your own?”

“I see your memory is lacking, You has my sword.” Gackt snapped right back, growing angrier as Richard laughed in his face.

“Oh dear precious You, it's such a shame he's not here to back you up.” Richard mocked as he drew his weapon. “Let me teach you a lesson in what happens to liars around here, especially ones with no respect for authority.”

“How can we learn that lesson from this battle, when there's no liars here, unless you mean yourself off course.” Gackt retorted, seeing the blow coming and blocking it easily with his sword. It had been a warning strike, at least the other seemed to want to fight fair, and Gackt instantly realised he was out of his league. No matter how great a swordsman he had been in his past, he barely knew what he was doing now and it was only instinct, and martial arts training, that helped him parry the next few blows.

“What's the matter Gakuto? Too scared to fight me?” Richard teased, swinging his sword down hitting the armour on Gackt's shoulder hard enough that it would later prove to cause severe bruising to the muscle.

“Oh I'm letting you have a taste of being on top.” Gackt mocked, as he wondered if perhaps Lapu was right, had love made him soft? Sentimental? He was no match here and sure enough the next blow came crashing down on his wrist and the sword flew from his now useless hand.

Swearing softly to himself, Gackt watched the sword come down for the finishing strike, lashing out with a kick that had Richard staggering backwards giving him time to dive for the sword. Silently he thanked the gods he was ambidextrous from all his years learning to play piano when he was young.

“You can stop playing around now Gakuto, unless you want to die?” Richard suggested and again the sword came crashing towards him. He had no idea how to parry, how to block, how to dodge. He was useless with a sword and was about to give up all hope off ever finding Kami again, when suddenly a flood off memories filled his brain. It wasn't everything from his past, just off his training and many off his battles but it was exactly what he needed right now. Raising his sword he blocked with a back hand counter that took Richard by surprise.

They were evenly matched now and Gackt thought hard, silently relieved he could pretend he had only been messing around before. It seemed his past was coming through, only as he needed it, though he cursed these skills coming so late. Why couldn't he have remembered the second he had picked up his sword? Or at least the moment the duel had begun.

Well he could fight now and desperately he fought against the Crusader, matching him blow for blow. If anything Richard looked happy to be challenged like this but in the end it was his confidence that was his downfall. He'd always been the strongest here, at least within the unit, and he had no fear of losing now. Unlike Gackt he had no drive to win and no fear of loss and it was this lack of emotions that caused him to be completely unprepared for Gackt's desperate attack.

As Mei's sword slid between Richard's ribs Gackt was splattered with his blood, surprised at how realistic all this had been. The blood was warm and rich but he ignored it and dragged the sword sideways, splitting Richard's torso in two. Instantly Richard seemed to lose all power and with a few more blows he was split into four large green orbs. Scared they would reform too soon Gackt hacked them into pieces, panting heavily once he had finished and they drifted apart in the wind. The blood seemed to be gone now, along with Richard's existence, and he turned to accept the congratulations of his friends, finding them no longer watching him at all. Every warriors gaze was on the sky and as Gackt watched he saw what appeared to be a storm cloud in the distance.

As the cloud approached, downwards as well as towards them. A grey horse appeared from within and on it's back rode a warrior in light blue armour, which included a helmet with two long antlers appearing to grow from the metal itself. A spear was in his hand and two swords were attached on his back forming a cross. As the horse reached the earth and galloped towards them Gackt suddenly realised this was You and he smiled happily, before his smile faltered. What would You think about him taking out the General like this?

The horse slowed as it reached the small crowd and You dismounted, walking towards the men who did everything from bowing in respect to falling on hands and knees to the floor. He was the commander here, ranked unquestionably above them all and only Gackt seemed to lack any signs of respect as he approached.

“Gakuto,” You warned. “Let's not let our friendship make you forget your manners.” His voice was a lot colder than Gackt remembered, more authoritative and realising that perhaps You disliked been disrespected before his men, Gackt bowed his head. “What's going on here?”

“Gakuto just killed Richard!” Wolf spoke up excitedly. “In a fair one on one duel. Richard kept accusing him of lying you see.”

“Well somebody had too defeat him eventually,” You replied, sounding pleased more than anything else. “Now Gakuto and I have work to discuss, so perhaps you'd like to start a war or something?”

“Sir, with due respect, we have no General until Richard reforms.” Spoke up a man who Gackt was sure was another Lieutenant, simply by the way the people respected him.

“Well then, you have a reason to fight. The winning Lieutenant gets to control the forces until Richard returns in about three months. Gakuto seemed to have destroyed his soul pretty good.” You commented, sounding proud off this achievement.

The men had more respected for You than Gackt could ever guess because even Wolf headed off to follow orders, with only a quick smile as congratulations for his victory. Left alone You seemed to relax and returned to being the man Gackt had grown familiar with.

“Let's go inside,” You suggested. “I have your sword in case you were wondering.”

“This sword is Mei's,” Gackt realised, as he held up the weapon wondering if the woman had another. She must have because she hadn't asked for it back.

“We'll return it to her room before we leave,” You promised. “Every man needs a battle strategy before proceeding on a journey and you have yet to make yours.”

“Before we start I need to say something, when Richard looked at my brand he said it was the mark of a Lieutenant,” Gackt commented, trying not to sound too annoyed. “That's why he decided I was a liar and turned on me.”

“But you are a Lieutenant,” You pointed out, confused as to why Gackt was even asking.

“You said you'd make me a General!” Gackt reminded You, who shook his head in denial.

“No, I said if you found Kami and brought him back to earth, then you would have proved your worth and I’d promote you. You have yet to find Kami, never mind bring him back to life.” You scolded.

“Are you mad at me for fighting?” Gackt asked. “You seem annoyed with me.”

“This is Valhalla, you can fight all you like, Kill them all and you'll only get a pat on the back. No soul dies here really, they're already dead,” You reminded him. “As for being annoyed, Odin found out what I was doing and summoned me to his court. He didn't seem impressed, said I was stirring up trouble, but he consented to letting you try. If only for his amusement.”

“I'm sorry. I got you in trouble.” Gackt apologised, having not once considered that You might be breaking the rules to let him come here.

“Oh don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing.” You replied with a easy smile. “But that's why I'm late, I was with Odin and then I decided I might as well change into my armour before coming after you.”

“It suits you.” Gackt replied sincerely. “You look like the perfect image of a Valkyrie now.”

“And you seem to be the image of a perfect Samurai, I take it your swords skills returned?” You asked and Gackt nodded. “That's good. You may need them later. Especially as I doubt Chachamaru has given up. Demons grew petty when they don't get their own way, there may come a point when he gives up on trying to claim you and decides to destroy your soul instead.”

“Bring it on, I'm ready.” Gackt replied confidently, truly believing what he had told Lapu earlier, love made you strong and gave you the will power to achieve the impossible. Nothing anyone could throw at him would distract him from his mission now. He would find Kami and bring him back to life, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

 


	6. Trial 06: Battle Stratergies

Gackt was sat at one end of a large table, to the left of You who had taken the chair at the head facing the door. His chair was far more elaborate and detailed than any off the other furniture in the room. Clearly this was his throne and Gackt very much doubted anyone else would dare sit in it, even when You wasn't here to claim it for himself. It seemed strange to Gackt, who had only ever know You as a friend, that the other had so much power and influence. He'd half expected the blond to be nothing but one of many, which he had admitted he was, living with equal power to everyone but Odin who seemed to be his boss. Gackt almost asked about this but thought better off it, perhaps this was just You's part of Valhalla and he was the equivalent of a king ruling his own country, with no real influence on his neighbours.

“Right, I think instead of running around the various dimensions, seeking every last leader, we should try and guess where Kami may have ended up.” You informed Gackt who nodded, knowing this made sense. Valhalla, from what he remembered, was huge and seeking it's leader, who was only here half the time, would be next to impossible for a man who had never been here before. If the other dimensions were even half the size of this, it would still be difficult to find Kami, or anyone who knew if he was there. It was best to follow You's suggestion and work out the more likely options and start with those.

“Well, what factors influence where a person goes?” Gackt wondered.

“Religion and how they live their life,” You replied. “Or sometimes you get filtered to a more appropriate heaven or hell dimension as the gate sees fit. It can be unpredictable at times but for the most part you can narrow it down.”

“Well Kami believed in reincarnation,” Gackt admitted, finding himself smiling. He'd often mocked his lover for that belief, convinced there was only heaven and hell. Now he could finally appreciate the irony off the situation. If only he had known he was a reincarnation of his samurai self, he never would have teased Kami then. The smile faded though when it occurred to him that maybe Kami had been reincarnated already. He voiced his concerns to You, who instantly calmed his fears.

“All souls must receive a hundred years or their reward or punishment before a request to leave can be made. Kami will still be here and even if he wasn't, he'd be branded by whoever he went too. It takes a lot of change to break a brand and only the living can do it. Once branded a soul can always be found.

“So you're saying if a bad soul wanted redemption and was reincarnated, they could do so much good that they went to heaven?” Gackt asked.

“If they got out in the first place, then yes,” You replied. “Valhalla is a little different though, you'd have to...”

“Make a deal with Chachamaru?” Gackt joked in You's silence, though he noticed the other didn't smile.

“Nobody wants to lose a soul,” You explained. “Especially not one they've already claimed. There are other ways for you to break my brand but I won't tell you. I hope you wouldn't want to know.”

“It's too give up my desire to fight, isn't it?” Gackt asked and silence filled the room. “It's not like I'm trying, it's nice here and I like you....”

“Do you?” You asked. “You were begging to be reincarnated. So desperate to get away from me.”

“Oh You, don't be like that. You're supposed to be a fierce warrior!” Gackt scolded surprising himself, never mind You, by getting up and giving the Valkyrie a hug. “Besides you're helping me out now, aren't you? Am I really the type to betray a friend?”

“No, far from it.” You agreed, gently running his hand over the exposed skin of Gackt's lower arm, surprised when the second his fingers touched the samurai's wrist he winced and tried to pull away. “Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?” He scolded, gently lifting Gackt's arm up and kissing the damaged skin with a feather light touch, letting his breath heal the wounds.

This time it was Gackt's turn to be surprised and he thanked You, watching the other continue to kiss his skin without complaint. It felt so nice to be touched like this once more, that he couldn't bring himself to ask You to stop. In fact he craved more and though he didn't want to cheat on Kami, what harm were a few kisses if it was to heal his pain? Everyone had heard the phrase 'Kiss it better', it seemed You could do this literally.

“He got my shoulder too,” Gackt admitted and nodding You gently began to remove Gackt's armour piece by piece, until his friend was naked from waist up. Again his lips brushed against Gackt's damaged flesh, healing it instantly and again he refused to stop. His lips brushed over Gackt's shoulder and then up his neck, reminding the dark haired man off just how much he had missed Kami's touch. With eyes shut Gackt let You kiss him, until their lips brushed together and he pulled away, frightened off how You had made him feel. Worried that perhaps he had gone to far. He was an idiot! What kind of man followed his lover into death, just to be distracted by the touch off another?

“Gackt?” You worried, sensing the samurai was less than happy right now.

“I can't believe I let you kiss me, what on earth would Kami think?” Gackt demanded, wanting to blame You for everything that had just happened, as irrational as that might be. He was equally responsible, more so really as he was the one betraying his lover's trust.

“We've kissed before you know,” You replied gently. “I wouldn't beat yourself up about this.”

“How can I not beat myself up about it?” Gackt demanded. “I'm supposed to be finding Kami!”

“Well, for a start, if you beat yourself up I’ll just have to kiss you again.” You teased and Gackt fell silent, understanding You's logic and knowing that the Valkyrie meant it.

“You, if it was another man's soul on the verge off being taken from you by a demon, would you fight so hard to keep from loosing him?” Gackt asked curious.

“I'd intervene and try and prevent it.” You replied firmly.

“But would you risk getting in trouble with Odin to do it?” Gackt demanded. “Or am I special?”

“You are, you're a lieutenant for a start.” You replied, trying to avoid the question.

“Yes, but do you have an emotional attachment to me, greater than any other man here?” Gackt demanded, not letting his question be avoided.

“You're my friend,” You responded. “You have great skill and a brain that comes up with the best battle strategies. You're an admirable man, so I can't help but admire you. I won't loose your soul because you are special too me but I don't love you. I don't want your heart, just your soul and off course never ending loyalty.”

“Let's keep things like that, OK?” Gackt requested, not liking the way his body, or at least the illusion off his body, responded to the other.

“Why don't you tell me how Kami died?” You suggested, with no signs that they had ever discussed anything other than business.

“Pneumonia.” Gackt explained simply.

“Pneumonia?” You repeated thoughtfully. “So he just got sick and died?”

“Not exactly,” Gackt replied with a sigh. “I've never talked about this with anyone you know.”

“The more information you give me the easier it'll be to find him.” You explained gently and with a sigh Gackt began to tell the story.

 

_“That Oprah was kind of strange, don't you think?” Kami asked as they walked home besides the canal, close but not quite touching. “I mean cyborg Nazi's? Who ever would think of such a thing?”_

_“I don't know, I like the idea. It's different,” Gackt responded thoughtfully. “But I don't think they cast Maria very well, she didn't seem to understand the role at all.”_

_“Perhaps.” Kami agreed, falling silent as Gackt failed to respond. Sometimes his lover just liked his company without the need for words and he suspected this might be one of those times. He'd grown good at reading Gackt's moods and knew his lover appreciated the fact that he didn't have to talk to fill the silence._

_The silence was probably what drew the two men’s attention to the woman crying on the bridge. It was dark and her tears were invisible from this distance but the sounds were unmistakable. Encouraging Kami to walk on home, Gackt ran onto the bridge to try and comfort the young woman._

_Rolling his eyes Kami stood back and watched the scene unfold with growing concern. As soon as Gackt had begun to approach, the girl had climbed over the railing and just as Gackt grabbed for her she jumped into the icy water below._

_“No!” Kami exclaimed, kicking off his shoes and diving in after her with no thought for his own safety. The current was strong but he was a good swimmer and had managed to drag her to the bank and pull her ashore, relieved to find that the young girl was still breathing._

_An ambulance had been called and they were both rushed to hospital to be checked over. At the time Gackt had thought nothing more of that nights events, past pride for his lovers bravery and quick actions._

 

“Then he fell sick,” Gackt whispered, unable to stop himself crying as he talked. “Had to be rushed to hospital for the second time but he never made it. He died to save a woman who didn't even want to live! How is that fair? He loved life and made everyone in his presence smile, she'd given up and yet he was the one who died!”

“Gackt it's OK.” You tried to reassure him but Gackt was too upset to listen.

“No it's not OK! Nothing about this is alright!” He screamed angrily. “She should have died! Not him! It isn't fair! The worst part is when her parents came to thank me. Not Kami, he was dead you see, they thanked me!”

“Well let's work on getting Kami's soul back then, I think I know where he is.” You spoke up calmly, sure Gackt would eventually respond to his calm level headed approach to things. “Kami died a hero and heroes, those who don't end up here, almost always go to the Elysium fields.”

“The Elysium fields? That sounds nice.” Gackt admitted, trying to reign in his anger and sorrow so he could focus on getting Kami back. What good were crying fits and temper tantrums now, when he had a chance off seeing Kami again soon. You seemed confident enough that this was where Kami would be.

“The realm off the fallen heroes,” You agreed. “It's big though, so it might be best to take horses, I can get you one don't worry about that. Can you remember how to ride?”

“Yeah, I rode horses in this life.” Gackt explained and You smiled.

“You always were an animal lover,” He remembered. “So horses and weapons, for the monsters.”

“Wait what?” Gackt demanded. “I thought you said this was a good place, a heaven dimension!”

“I never said that, though it is,” You replied. “Some heroes love to fight monsters you know, they go hunting for them for sport. Others like to bask in the praise from the bird chorus and then there are those who simply want to spend eternity doing whatever they loved best in life. The Elysium fields is a place of freedom, to do as you wish. You know the monsters only attack those who want to fight, which is unfortunately for you as it's my nature. I can't control it. Also chances are, that like Cerberus, they'll attack the living as well. You're scent will confuse them and there is nothing as dangerous as a confused monster.”

“Well that's alright, I know how to fight.” Gackt reassured You, with a confident smile. “I remembered all my sword training, didn't I?”

“You did,” You agreed, sounding pleased. “OK then, let's go, though we'll avoid the judgement gates for now. Chachamaru is sure to have cast a spell on them to try and stop you finding Kami.”

“Without the gates, how am I supposed to get around?” Gackt wondered, wishing he didn't have to keep asking questions as he felt he was beginning to be a burden.

“Well the judgement gate is the front door,” You explained. “Which means that we can always use the back. Perhaps we'll be lucky and Chachamaru will have forgotten it's existence.”

“I wouldn't count on it,” Gackt replied. “Something tells me that demon won't make anything easy.”

 


	7. Trial 07: Demons and Monsters

As predicted Chachamaru had already put a powerful spell on the judgement gate, sending all living souls to his domain just in case You was stupid enough to try and let Gackt use it. He very much doubted that this was the case but he was a careful man and such things could not be over looked.

The more likely option was for Gackt to travel through the crystal caves, a dimension that connected all the afterlife and was often used by angels and heavenly messengers on business. You could reach the realms off all gods here, which was why the souls of the dead were forbidden from venturing here, but Gackt wasn't dead and there had never been any need to ban the living. The caves were so rarely used, that many had forgotten they even existed. Chachamaru wasn't such a man to forget anything easily and so he, with his beloved pets by his side, had travelled to the caves to await Gackt, and You's, arrival. Sure Odin had just cause to ban him from Valhalla, without a doubt going to side with his own Valkyries rather than a demon, but that didn't mean the other deities were so picky. Most would care little for the battle over Gackt's soul and he had no fear of their gods intervening in what he considered a private affair. He was just doing his job and even God's angels left him to it. Really it had been a long time since anyone had stood up to him and he rather revelled in the challenge of swaying Gackt away from Odin's child.

Seeing movement in a crystal, Chachamaru watched the view of Valhalla where Gackt and You were leading two horses to what would appear to be a river from their perspective. The water would be crystal clear and they would be able to see their reflections perfectly, as You showed Gackt how to open a gate. It was a simple spell and worked on any large reflective surface, with ease they stepped into their reflections leaving Valhalla behind.

Three steps through the crystal and they were standing before Chachamaru, who looked pleased with himself for guessing right and remembering the Crystal Caves existence. The other men looked less than happy about him being here but that didn't matter, he had found Gackt again and now had a chance to separate him from You.

“Chachamaru must lead a very boring life, if all he does is hang out in caves with hell hounds.” You commented pleased that the horses from Valhalla were completely fearless to any danger, even that posed by Chachamaru's two large demon dogs.

“He must,” Gackt agreed, following You's lead as they walked past the demon, who glared before catching up and matching his pace to the samurai, so they walked side by side.

“Has You not got on your nerves yet?” Chachamaru asked, as if he was nothing but a concerned friend. “He gets on mine all the time, just looking at his face can get me irritated.”

“If my face irritates you, then I’ll quite happily let you leave my company.” You spoke up, without turning around to look at the pair who were following him. Right now he had no reason to doubt Gackt's trust in him and as long as he sensed no commotions he knew the samurai would continue to follow him.

“Oh that's OK, where I'm standing I get a great view of your ass and that I have to admit it is gorgeous. Perhaps you will let me spank it sometime?” Chachamaru requested cheerfully, as he winked at Gackt. “I bet you let Gackt spank it, something kept you two delayed anyway.”

“We were just discussing how annoying you were,” Gackt spoke up, not wanting to be left out of the banter. “Always following me around like a lost puppy. I expect that's why you own dogs who follow you around like lost sheep? They remind you off yourself.”

“You summoned me.” Chachamaru reminded Gackt. “You invited me to your party but when I got there, you no longer wanted me to come. That's not very nice, little man. Perhaps you need to learn some manners?”

“I never finished the ritual though. Really I phoned you up but changed my mind at the last minute and never actually invited you to the party, that you decided you would turn up too anyway.” Gackt corrected.

“Well that's because darling You came strolling in, causing such a scene, and declared he wanted you all to himself,” Chachamaru complained. “You know he's only helping you because he thinks you'll give up on Kami and fall in love with him instead.”

“Speak for yourself, I'm not so foolish as to try and change a stubborn man’s mind.” You defended himself, stopping at a crystal that reflected endless fields, some baring crops and others life stock.

“Do you hear his ego? He already thinks you're in love with him!” Chachamaru exclaimed, making Gackt frown slightly. Had that not been exactly what he feared earlier? You claimed he was only his friend but Gackt began to doubt his words once again. Why would Chachamaru bring up You's feelings like this out of the blue, unless their really was something behind them?

“There really are fields.” Gackt commented, doing his best to ignore the whisper of doubt Chachamaru had brought back up. “Are they llamas?”

“Some people enjoy farming,” You explained. “They like it's simple routine, or providing food for their loved ones. Others just like being among the animals. Mainly the older souls enjoy this past time but there’s enough of them to have given the Elysium fields there name.”

“Monster fighting and farming, a strange kind of heaven,” Gackt commented. “Though I guess you could say the same about the endless wars of Valhalla.”

“You didn't tell you then? That Valhalla isn't heaven?” Chachamaru asked, clearing gloating at this. “Valhalla is neither a reward or a punishment. It's a way off getting out of judgement if anything, not all the souls there are good. Many are cruel and ruthless warriors. Murderers who killed women and children for sport. As long as you love battle, and a Valkyrie notices you, you get to go there.”

“Seemed nice enough to me.” Gackt replied stubbornly, though You was looking nervous now. Clearly what Chachamaru was saying had some truth behind it and for the second time since they had entered the caves Gackt found himself doubting You.

“Some Valkyries pick the bad men, thinking they are tougher,” You explained to Gackt. “Though I try to avoid them, I appreciate honesty. Maybe one or two aren't as good and pure as they could be but a true warrior, like the men I enlist, is more than just a killer.”

“I'm not doubting you.” Gackt lied, well aware of the way Chachamaru was watching them, bemused by You's need to rationalise what he did.

“Men like you are the ones I admire. Think about that.” You ordered glaring at the demon who still refused to leave their side and seemed to have a talent to know exactly what to say to shake Gackt's perspective of things. Sure the samurai said he wasn't doubting him but he had seen the brief distrust in his eyes. Gackt had doubted him and You could only pray it had just been for a moment.

“You don't have to think, I’ll tell you why he admires you.” Chachamaru informed Gackt. “He likes you for your muscles, your stamina, the way your body moves beneath him. That last part may still just be his fantasy.”

“You seem very into the way men look, perhaps you are the one lusting after the both of us?” Gackt suggested. “I on the other hand have my focus set on only one man and if You is right, he's through this crystal so forgive me if we go ahead and leave you behind. Unless you can keep up with a horse that is.”

“You're going straight to Ju Ken then? Thanks for the information,” Chachamaru replied, smiling before he raised his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. The sounds of hoof beats filled the cave, until a pitch black horse arrived at his side. “What? You thought I wouldn't be prepared in case you choose to explore the after life on horseback?”

“You are not coming with us!” You complained, glaring at Chachamaru who shook his head.

“Oh but I am, Ju Ken is my friend just as much as he is yours. Perhaps more so, where do you think he gets his monsters from?”

“Where do you think he gets weapons and armour?” You retorted. “Only weapons forged by the Valkyrie are good enough for a hero.”

“Oh let him come You, clearly he's a very lonely man who's only friends are those he does business with,” Gackt spoke up. “Besides, if a monster attacks we can always feed him to it.”

“You want him to come don't you!” You exclaimed, totally shocked by this revelation, as well as suspicious. “You're not planning on making a deal with him if Kami's not there are you?”

“I just like him,” Gackt explained. “I shouldn't I know but he's so much fun to put down and he thinks I'm hot, which is always nice to hear. You too, perhaps the two off you could hook up?”

“Not in a million years.” You retorted, annoyed though the demon was a lot more open to the idea.

“No not in a million, perhaps one though?” Chachamaru suggested with a perverted smile. Naturally the demon and the Valkyrie began to argue over this but not wanting to be delayed any longer Gackt chanted the spell You had taught him, watching the crystal shimmer before him. Stepping through the portal he found himself knee deep in a pool of water, which was warm and not at all unpleasant. The horse seemed to enjoy it too and he quietly led the mare to the edge and onto land. He could hear the sounds off two men and their horses following him, both still bickering about the possibility of them ever having sex. Still Gackt didn't regret inviting Chachamaru to join them because as difficult as he could be he was, in his own strange way, on his side. The last thing Chachamaru would do was let harm fall upon him in this dimension full off monsters, had he not already saved him from Cerberus? Besides the demon was plan B and it would be nice to have him around. should the possibility off him failing come to pass.

 

They had ridden their horses for most of the day. passing by many villages and towns where it came apparent that the men here did in fact do more than fight monsters and farm. The beautiful stone statues in one town had stunned Gackt by there craftsmanship and You had explained just how popular art was with the men here. It seemed more than anything, humans liked to create beauty and sure enough the next town they came too possessed the most awe inspiring gardens Gackt had ever seen.

Still they rode on and it was towards the end off the day, when fatigue was rearing it's ugly head, that they came across their first monster, a lion with snakes where it's mane should be. The last thing Gackt felt like doing was fighting right now but he could see how eager You was for battle and gladly stayed back to let him fight.

“You know, that one was my design,” Chachamaru bragged as they watched You hack away at the snakes, while avoiding the lions teeth, with such speed his moves were but a blur. He could have killed the lion monster easily but he was dragging the battle on for fun and Gackt didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. Perhaps You desperate need to fight was his fault anyway, he knew the other was less than impressed with his request to let Chachamaru travel with them. The constant bickering between Valkyrie and demon was beginning to become a strain on all off them. If fighting a monster helped You relieve his pent up anger, then Gackt would let him have his pleasure.

“I think You appreciates it. It's quite a beast.” Gackt replied sincerely. “It's such a shame the two of your can't be friends.”

“Why would I want to be friends with a Valkyrie?” Chachamaru demanded and to that Gackt had no answer, though watching the battle before him did make it perfectly clear why You would benefit from Chachamaru being close to him.

“Hey Cha, do you really think You is hot, or are you just trying to get him wound up?” Gackt asked, trying to change the subject but the demon didn't seem interested in talking to him any more and ignored the question. If anything he looked annoyed and Gackt suspected it could only be due to the ease You had just destroyed the monster that was supposed to challenge any hero who wished to fight. It couldn't be nice to watch a warrior make a challenge you had set up seem so stupidly easy.

“You need to make monsters who can fight back!” You complained as he returned to his horse and remounted without a single scratch from his fight. “That lion didn't even make me sweat.”

“That lion was designed to challenge a human, not a Valkyrie. If you want a monster to challenge you, then I’ll make you one. You just let me know when, it'll be nice to watch you be ripped to shreds.”

“An offer I might actually take you up on, no beast you can make could defeat me” You responded, smiling at Chachamaru for the first time since they had begun to travel together. Perhaps the idea off them becoming friends wasn't as unlikely as Chachamaru had originally claimed.

 


	8. Trial 08: Travel

“Want to tell me your story?” A hawk asked, as Gackt passed by. Once again he found himself declining an invitation to boast about his heroic deeds. This was the bird chorus and they had already passed many a hero who seemed to want to spend his after life telling various birds about how amazing he had been. The birds were fascinated and always full of compliments and encouragement for the men to continue but Gackt knew he didn't have time to boost his own, already impressive, ego. Besides what real credit could you receive from birds who through everything was amazing?

“And then I cut open her back and filled it with snakes, you should have heard the way she screamed.” Chachamaru boasted to the raven that had been sat on his arm for the last half hour. He'd been the only one to accept a birds offer but hearing the conversation was enough for Gackt to doubt the birds judgement entirely.

“Oh that was so clever off you!” The raven chirped. “What happened next!”

“Well...” Chachamaru began, continuing his story off torture whilst You and Gackt shared a look off pure frustration. The bird chorus was annoying the Valkyrie even more than Gackt, who could at least see why it was nice to have a willing companion to listen to you. It was never nice to be ignored.

“This is nothing but pride incarnate,” You complained. “Thank Odin we're almost out of the forest.”

“Is pride not a sin?” Gackt asked, giving a small robin a look that had the poor bird turn and fly away.

“It can be,” You admitted. “Or more it leads you to doing bad, but it can lead to you doing well. These heroes may be proud off what they did but who is to judge them for it? Being proud off a heroic deed can lead you to doing more, can it not?”

“It can, but is a deed heroic if you did it to boost your own self importance?” Gackt asked.

“It depends,” You replied. “Really you should be asking Ju Ken, this is his domain.”

“No, I have a different question for Ju Ken,” Gackt replied stubbornly. “How far away is he anyway? We've been travelling for two days now.”

“Not far,” You reassured him. “Just out of the forest and over a couple of miles of fields is the palace of fallen heroes. Which is huge in itself and filled with men who just enjoy the finer things in life. Ju Ken lives there, served mainly by those who never quite made it to a heaven dimension but don't belong in hell. They're called neutral souls and are almost always workers in some heaven dimension, just doing all the little jobs nobody there wants to do.”

“How do they get branded?” Gackt wondered.

“Through the gate,” You replied. “Just like everyone else. They go to Work, that's what it's called, and the Agents there choose the souls placements. So say Valhalla needed a chef, I’d apply for one and when a suitable soul was found they'd send them my way. They live in Valhalla but aren't branded by a Valkyrie, so they're not my soul. Hell dimensions are different, all their workers are demons with a higher demon, like Chachamaru, in charge.”

“So really you have to be unquestionably bad to go to hell?” Gackt realised.

“Exactly,” You agreed. “Which is why there are at least three heaven dimensions for every dimension of hell.”

“You Valkyrie are many, yet you seem to rule Valhalla, are there multiples of the same dimension?” Gackt commented thoughtfully.

“Ahh yes, at least some of them. If you like, think off Valhalla as part of a solar system. Odin's dimension is the star in the centre with the many Valhalla’s orbiting it like planets.” You explained.

“Would you like me to travel with you?” The raven asked Chachamaru, surprising Gackt who had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realised they'd left the forest until this point.

“No!” You snapped instantly but Chachamaru had other ideas.

“Karasu wants to come, why can't he?” Chachamaru demanded, having named his bird about ten minutes before.

“Because if he comes, I will eat him for dinner.” You responded, glaring at the bird who squawked and flew in fear back into the depths of the forest. Nobody messed with a Valkyrie when they threatened to draw their blade.

“What a shame, I liked Karasu.” Chachamaru complained.

“No, you liked boasting,” You scolded. “To birds who think everything is amazing and every man is perfect. They can't even spot that you're a demon.”

“Some people aren't as racist as the pair of you,” Chachamaru retorted as he moved his horse beside Gackt to try and lure him away from You yet again. “You're a good man Gackt, why don't you see how bad You is making you act? He thinks starting a fight is a good thing, hating a person just by their species. Do you really want to act like that?”

“If those are You's only flaws, then I have no worries.” Gackt replied. “Tell me demon, what are yours?”

“I'm flawless.” Chachamaru replied easily.

“Vanity, cruelty, greed... perhaps I should just list the seven deadly sins as he's the embodiment of them all.” You filled in for him.

“Racist,” Chachamaru snapped back. “For the record I am a demon of lust, I give men what they want, what they crave, and in return they promise me their soul. It's a simple deal and everyone knows exactly what they're getting. You lust after your dead lover, I can give him to you right now. Why do you persist on doing everything the hard way? Especially as when in hell you will be working with those in charge.”

“If I accept your deal, then I’ll be a gloried torturer. I've heard what you were telling that raven.” Gackt replied with a slight shudder. How anyone could take pleasure in what Chachamaru did was beyond him.

“You were going to be a salesman,” Chachamaru corrected. “A pretty face and good with words, you could have made some fine deals you know. I could give you magic and we could have even got your precious Kami in on the team.”

“Kami could never do evil!” Gackt snapped. “I will never make a deal with you because in doing so I’ll loose him, so why don't you just go home?”

“You were the one who invited me here, tell me what has You offered you? To lead an army into battle again and again? Do you know how damaging war can be to a soul?”

“Ignore him, a dead soul can never change it's base character. It can only learn new things.” You corrected.

“I already know that half off what comes out of his mouth is utter nonsense.” Gackt reassured You.

“Perhaps the other half you should pay attention to then?” Chachamaru suggested, less than happy with his progress but far from giving up.

 

“Ju Ken can be difficult around outsiders,” You warned as they approached the biggest castle Gackt had ever seen. It must be four times the size of anything on earth and as grandly decorated as the palace of Versailles. “He's very picky about the people who get in here, only heroes are welcome, and those who got in by other means have to work hard to become his friend. It took me centuries off business before he even looked pleased to see me, but I think your quest might make things a little easier.”

“What about you, how long did it take for Ju Ken to like you?” Gackt asked, curious to how the demon could even be friends with the leader of a heavenly dimension.

“Oh not long, he was so impressed with my monsters that we got on well from the start.” Chachamaru bragged, knowing it would just piss You off more that he had to work for the friendship.

“That may be the case but you have never claimed a heroes soul as your own. I have hundreds, if not thousands of heroes among my troops.” You bragged.

“A warrior is not a hero.” Chachamaru complained.

“No, not on their own but war offers plenty of opportunities for a warrior to become one. For a long time Ju Ken was my rival for many souls. We both won and lost many times and will always be rivals, despite our friendship.” You explained, more for Gackt's benefit than Chachamaru's.

“If Ju Ken judges me as a hero, will I have a third man fighting for me?” Gackt wondered as they rode into the gates but neither Valkyrie or Demon could answer him. It wasn't long before two men and a woman came hurrying over to take care of the horses, whilst they headed into the castle proper.

 

“Leave your weapons at the door.” A servant ordered and Chachamaru happily handed over a couple of knifes, magic being his main weapon anyway, though You downright refused to give up his sword.

“How do I know you won't run off with it?” You demanded. “This is the finest weapon my blacksmiths have ever made. I will not part with it.”

“Ju Ken does not allow warriors into his castle equipped with weapons,” The servant apologised. “His rules must be reinforced. If you won't part with your sword then entry won't be permitted.”

“Looks like little You is hanging out with the horses.” Chachamaru teased.

“Have you met my companion?” You demanded. “Can you not see why I need a sword?”

“I'm sorry,” The servant apologised and after a few minutes of trying to get an exception You removed his sword, still in it's sheaf and cursed the weapon so that nobody could draw it until he broke the spell.

“Take care of it,” You ordered fiercely as Gackt handed his weapon over, feeling almost as reluctant. He'd grown used to having the sword at his side and now he knew how to use it he realised just how much an extension of his person the blade had become. Something that could only be caused by the part awakening of the warrior within him.

After the delay at the gates, they made their way through room after room until they found themselves in the grandest off ball rooms. Thousands of souls were partying here but it was clear which was Ju Ken. He seemed to shine brighter than everyone around him and he was the only man here with a dozen servants catering his every demand. Admirers seemed to follow him where ever he went, which at this moment in time was straight towards Gackt. A smile was on his face and as he reached the samurai he gave him a hug.

“Gakuto, I’ve heard all about you. Come join the party.” Ju Ken ordered.

“I just need to ask you a question.” Gackt explained but Ju Ken shook his head.

“No, no business during my parties.” He replied, giving pointed looks at both Valkyrie and demon before he led Gackt into the sea of guests. “Have some fun and we'll discuss this in the morning.”

“I don't want to have fun.” Gackt complained making Ju Ken laugh.

“Everyone wants to have fun!” He corrected before ordering a servant to hand Gackt a drink. Reluctantly Gackt gave in, though he doubted he could really enjoy himself here with the pressing need to find Kami weighing heavily on his mind.

 


	9. Trial 09: Friendship

You was stood by the bar drinking pure vodka, hoping the strong alcohol might get him just a little bit drunk. It was no use of course, as a Valkyrie couldn't get intoxicated in any way but it was nice to at least try. Ever since Ju Ken had dragged a reluctant Gackt into the party he had kept the samurai by his side and though Gackt wasn't exactly having fun, he did seem content in keeping Ju Ken entertained. Perhaps he had taken You's advice about getting Ju Ken to like him to heart, though it seemed he'd have no problems at all. Somehow Ju Ken not only knew about Gackt's quest he also supported it. Only clearly not enough to be helpful.

“Hey You, do you think Ju Ken will be a third contender for Gackt's soul?” Chachamaru asked as he moved besides You, having given up any pretence of enjoying himself here. He's tried to have fun but with no real change on Gackt's loyalties he was simply too fed up to really let himself go and party.

“I don't know,” You replied. “If Kami is here then maybe, which would explain why he's being so nice to Gackt. Thanks to his hero's quest, that's how Ju Ken will see it, he probably does genuinely like him. If Kami isn't here then he's distracting Gackt on purpose, so he can get to know him and claim he's Gackt's friend. Gackt will be quite a celebrity around here soon, it seems word is already getting around. I don't think Ju Ken really wants Gackt though. Unlike you, he doesn't chase after branded souls.”

“Well he won't find it as easy as I do to change a brand, all I need is a living souls consent.” Chachamaru bragged.

“But Gackt is so fiercely loyal, why do you even try?” You demanded.

“Because I know why you favour him so much, it's him isn't it? He's the catalyst for Ragnarok,” Chachamaru guessed. “He will cause it to begin, and will be the only one who can bring it to an end.”

“I don't know for sure but I do suspect that your right.” You admitted having no reason to lie now Chachamaru had already figured so much out for himself. “I think that we're involved too, bringing Gackt here may be exactly what sets events into motion. But even this was started when he summoned you.”

“What if giving Kami back to Gackt ends the world? No soul has never come back from the dead before.” Chachamaru worried. “We've both promised him that though haven't we? Even if I sway him away from you, I realise he's still going to want to live with Kami by his side.”

“Ragnarok is supposed to shake things up, not end them. What if it's a good thing?” You pondered. “I don't think we can guess and we don't even know Gackt is the catalyst. Best to stay quiet and just carry on as normal.” You replied.

“I'm tired of normal, of you insulting me all the time. I propose a truce, at least for tonight.” Chachamaru declared. “If you and Ju Ken can be friends and rivals then why can't we? I know you're half angel but that doesn't make you good.”

“You know I'm half angel?” You exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down so that nobody could hear.

“Odin didn't make the Valkyrie like he claims. He had an affair with the angel Sofial and every child was born a Valkyrie.” Chachamaru replied knowing his suspicions were confirmed by the way You stared and then tried to deny all knowledge.

“Don't be silly. If we were born, why is there so many female Valkyries in comparison to us males?” You argued.

“I don't know, perhaps Odin's seed is more inclined to give birth to girls?” Chachamaru suggested. “Look I won't spread it around, there is nothing like angering a god to get yourself killed and Odin's affair is meant to be secret, but I want you to admit the truth.”

“Well I do have angel wings.” You replied refusing to admit anything but hoping his answer would be all the confirmation Chachamaru needed.

“You do.” Chachamaru agreed. “And an angel's beauty, I would love to bed you. I'm so bored right now, what do you say we go and do it in Ju Ken's bed as punishment for taking Gackt away from us?”

“You think I'm so slutty I’ll just say yes to the demon who's been annoying me so much these last few days?” You demanded stunned.

“I do. Like father, like son. If he can't keep it in his pants, then why should you?” Chachamaru asked.

“Well I do like sex.” You admitted, glancing at Gackt before deciding he would be safe for now. “But if we do this does it mean we're friends? Will you give up?”

“Never.” Chachamaru replied. “But it would be nice for everyone if we could pretend to get along. Gackt said we should be friends you know, when you were fighting my monster the other day. At the time we could both see why you'd benefit from being friends with me but it's only now I can see why I can benefit from being friends with you.”

“What exactly is it you want from me, and if you say sex then you're so not getting any.” You demanded.

“Your army. If Ragnarok does happen, then it's not a battle between good and evil. It's a battle among the gods and anyone could fall on either side, so I’ve been thinking it might be good to side with a Valkyrie.” Chachamaru explained. “And I know you Valkyrie will be fighting on different sides but with my magic supporting your troops, won't you have the upper hand?”

“When Ragnarok comes it would be good if we could be on the same side.” You agreed thoughtfully. “So what do you propose? That we develop a friendly rivalry?”

“Exactly. Who ever loses Gackt soul, and we both know you're winning right now, agrees not to hold a grudge. The winner off course can't hold it over the other either. From now on we may be fighting for Gackt's soul but we can do it in a friendly civilised manner.” Chachamaru negotiated and after a moments thought You nodded his consent. Why not be friends with the demon? It meant he could relax his guard slightly and though Gackt was bound to think kinder to Chachamaru after seeing them getting along he would still remain loyal. You was sure of that.

 

Chachamaru carefully removed the last piece of You's armour and placed it to one side before finally wrapping his arms around You and kissing him hungrily. Demons and Valkyries were both notoriously easy when it came to sex and Chachamaru had known just the offer of friendship would bring him You's consent. The sexual tension between them, which until now only he had commented on, had grown to the point where it was becoming impossible to ignore. They were both hard already and all they'd done was remove the metal plaits leaving You in nothing but tight fitting leather.

“Can I spank...” Chachamaru tried to request as their lips parted but You knew exactly what he was asking and pushed the demon down onto the bed, straddling him as he yanked off his top. There was no way he was letting the demon spank his ass, no matter how nicely he asked.

“You will lie back and let me lead.” You ordered but Chachamaru had other ideas and soon had You on his back as he straddled him, rubbing there crotches together with no attempt to hide the pleasure this brought him. Beneath him You was pushing up and with a grin Chachamaru stripped away his clothes until he was left in just his trousers. With false submission You allowed Chachamaru to strip him and even spread his legs wantonly as the demon teased his hole but then with the lightning quick moves the Valkyrie were famous for he bolted up and pinned Chachamaru beneath hi. His knee rubbing the demons crotch as his hands pinned him down onto the bed.

It looked like You had won and the demon happily let You pleasure him for a few moments before he chanted a spell. It was just a few words but when he had finished You's body became submissive and easy to please for the few moments it took for his mind to break the power of the spell. A few moments was all it took for Chachamaru to get the upper hand once more and he soon had You lying beneath him as he ground, their hips together growing frustrated when the spell failed.

“You cast a spell on me!” You exclaimed stunned.

“Yeah well I am a demon.” Chachamaru replied but that wasn't what You had wanted to hear.

“No I mean, we Valkyrie are pretty much immune to magic. You've got more power than I though if you could subdue me for even a moment.” You replied surprised.

“Yeah well.” Chachamaru replied smiling. “Come on just submit or we'll be fighting all night.”

“You submit!” You complained, pushing Chachamaru off him but not pinning him down this time. Instead he waited, ignoring al off the demons attempts to seduced him until the demon actually did as he wanted. He must have really wanted sex with him and for the first time You realised that Chachamaru's flirtatious comments had actually just been an attempt to seduce him and not wind him up like he had originally believed.

Feeling touched by the demons submission, You bent over and kissed Chachamaru gently, letting his mouth move down onto Chachamaru's nipples whilst he undressed the demon and then he was sucking the demons length making no attempt at hiding just how much he loved doing this.

Chachamaru lay back content to let You do all the work, pleased that at least this showed the Valkyrie was keen and wishing they had met under better circumstances. Though really they would have ended up fighting over Gackt's soul no matter what happened, fate played her cards as she saw fit and nobody could control their destined moments which, if it was the beginning of Ragnarok, their meeting had been.

When You felt like Chachamaru was ready to cum, he pulled back and used his hand to finish the demon off. Not quite ready for such intimacy as actually tasting the demon's seed. Sex was one thing, just a joining of bodies, but they weren't lovers and he felt no need to pretend as such.

“Does he have lube?” You asked and eagerly Chachamaru began rooting through Ju Ken's things until he found some. He looked pleased with himself at having tipped over Ju Ken's drawers and You couldn't help but appreciate his attempts to trash the room. As long as Ju Ken didn't find out it was them it would be nice to piss him off, he had after all stolen Gackt for the night.

“Don't prepare me, I like it rough.” Chachamaru ordered and with a nod You liberally covered his aching erection with lube before pushing his way into the demon, moaning as the tight heat engulfed him feeling like it was sucking him in. Without pause You pounded into the demon and in turn the demon dug his fingers into You's thighs scratching him, wanting to return the pain he was receiving. It pleased him that You could handle it so rough and before long their bodies were joined in such a way that it was hard to tell if they were having sex or fighting. A fitting image off what their relationship had become.

You had barely broke a sweat when he came, despite the long and vigorous sex he'd just had. His body needed release and so he came into Chachamaru, having no regard for safety as there was no disease in the after life that could hurt either off them. Scratches covered his body and he fell away from Chachamaru, meditating to will the magic within him to heal his wounds. A Valkyrie could always fix themselves this way, as long as they weren't disturbed, something Chachamaru seemed persistent on doing.

“You need to bend over now,” Chachamaru whispered into his ear, as he stroked his back. “I did what you wanted and now you need to let me have my way with you.”

“I said no,” You complained.

“And I said yes.” Chachamaru replied and blushing slightly You finally bent over so that the demon could slap his ass. In the end relationships always were about compromises from both parties involved.

 


	10. Trial 10: Hydra

Gackt had woken up with what felt like it should be a headache but hadn't quite managed to go the whole way. He distinctively remembered glass after glass of wine been thrown into his hands and realised now that Ju Ken had been deliberately trying to get him drunk, perhaps to give him an unfair disadvantage now? Well that was just too bad, he may have been drunk last night but his high tolerance of alcohol, developed from working in a host club before he met Kami, had helped him prevent getting a real hangover.

Feeling pleased with himself, he had taken a much needed shower and then got dressed in his leather under clothes before finding a servant to help him with the armour. Once all that had been done he asked the girl where he might find Ju Ken.

“Ju Ken? He won't get up for another few hours,” The girl replied with a bright smile. “I suggest you go and have breakfast while you wait.”

“I suppose I have no choice,” Gackt agreed, having already learnt that Ju Ken did not multi task. If he was sleeping then he was sleeping and that was the end off that. “Have you see You?”

“You?” the girl asked. “Was he one of the men travelling with you? The demons in the room on the left of here and the Valkyrie is on the other side.”

“Thank you,” Gackt replied as he went to find You, thinking nothing of entering the room until it was too late. You and Chachamaru had been at it like rabbits all night and at this moment off time You was in the middle of giving the demon a blow job in a less than orthodox position.

“Oh god!” Gackt exclaimed in a combination of horror and embarrassment before he rushed back to his room, trying to understand what he had just seen. Chachamaru and You having sex? How had that come about? They had hated each other only yesterday! He supposed it was a good thing if it meant they were getting along but it left him well aware of the hole in his heart where Kami belonged. It'd been weeks since he had last seen Kami and his loss was building inside him. Kami had been his best friend, his trusted ally and his business partner. He'd been the one who got him to give up being a host just by confessing one night he was jealous. Many partners before had admitted such thoughts but Kami was the only one who hadn't used his own weakness as a reason to force him to quit. Kami would have put up with anything for him, which was why Gackt couldn't stand to cause him pain.

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts and pushing it open he found You standing in the door way, dressed once more in his armour with hair dripping wet from the shower. He didn't seem at all concerned about what Gackt had walked in on and the samurai refused to appear embarrassed.

“So I take it Chachamaru and you decided to settle your differences last night?” Gackt probed.

“We made a deal,” You agreed. “We're still fighting over your soul but we're not fighting, if you get me.”

“I'm sorry I didn't knock.” Gackt apologised, knowing he was in the wrong and also because he really hadn't wanted to see such a scene so early in the morning, or ever for that matter.

“That's OK, I have no shame.” You reassured Gackt with a friendly smile. “And we both know Chachamaru has even less.”

“Want to go have breakfast?” Gackt asked, determined to not make a big deal about things.

“Why not? Then we can finally get some answers out of Ju Ken.” You reassured Gackt, knowing the Samurai was keen to get on with his mission.

 

“Sorry I can't say.” Ju Ken announced with a shrug as Gackt stared opened mouthed in shock. All he'd asked was if Kami was here but it seemed Ju Ken was being difficult.

“Well he's a nice man, long red hair, died recently after saving a woman’s life.” Gackt tried to explain.

“Oh that is nice but I won't tell you if he's here or not,” Ju Ken scolded. “You're a future hero but not a hero yet, so that means I will like you but not help you. It wouldn't be fair if I helped a man turn into a hero, now would it?”

“Does it matter? My soul belongs to You anyway.” Gackt explained, realising he had surprised Ju Ken with his statement, though the deity pretended like he had already know.

“Of course you are but that's just another reason for me to not to help.” Ju Ken scolded.

“I just want to know if he's here! Why are you being so difficult?” Gackt demanded.

“Because I can.” Ju Ken explained as if it was obvious. “I have no reason to help you.”  
“But...” Gackt stammered before he came up with an idea. “Is there any way I can win the right to the information? A favour I could help you with?”

“Well now that you mention it, it has been a long time since anyone fought the Hydra and won.” Ju Ken replied with a smile. This was exactly what he had wanted from the warrior the second he had seen him and he was pleased with himself for getting to the point where Gackt would willingly agree to fight his favourite beast.

“If I defeat the Hydra, then you have to tell me if he's here.” Gackt stated his terms and Ju Ken nodded.

“Of course, I'm a man off my word. If you win I’ll tell you, if you lose, well then the best case scenario is you will die and end up in Valhalla all alone.” Ju Ken replied with a reassuring smile.

“I'll never be alone there.” Gackt replied smiling as he said it, remembering his loyal friends who were waiting for his eventual return.

“Then you have no need for fear.” Ju Ken explained but Gackt shook his head.

“No, a man always has a need for fear, it's what keeps him aware and focused in a fight.” he explained. “You should know that, bravery is a way to wield your fear as a source of strength.”

“Well spoken. The Hydra awaits.”

 

“Do you know what a Hydra even is?” You demanded as he followed Gackt and Ju Ken through the halls to the Hydra's cave, which seemed to be in the castle courtyard if his sense of direction was anything to go by. Which off course it was, as a Valkyrie always knew where he was in relation to everything else. He and Chachamaru had been waiting outside Ju Ken's rooms and when Gackt left with him they had both tagged along.

“Some kind of water monster?” Gackt guessed not missing the exasperated look the two men behind him shared.

“The Hydra, if you actually paid attention to mythology, is a serpent who has a nasty little surprise. For every head you cut off, two new ones will grow. Hercules fought one! How can you not know this?” You scolded.

“Well I'm sorry, perhaps I should have spent less time learning piano?” Gackt asked sarcastically.

“You're not allowed to help him guys.” Ju Ken called out from in front. “That's just not fair and will have Gackt disqualified.”

“He deserves to know what he's fighting.” You complained.

“It's alright You, I’ll be fine.” Gackt promised. “I just won't cut off any heads.”

“I don't know why you're worrying anyway,” Chachamaru spoke up. “If Gackt dies he goes straight back to you, I'm the one who's risking losing Gackt's soul!”

“Like you ever had a claim.” You replied with a sigh, getting tired of this argument.

“I could have had one if you stayed away.” Chachamaru replied, though he left it at that and began idly chanting a fire spell as he walked. At first You thought he was just bored but then he realised that the demon was trying his best to show Gackt what he was doing without being obvious he was doing it. Ju Ken couldn't see from the front but every time Chachama chanted the three word spell he held his hand up so Gackt could see the ball of fire floating above it and watch the way Chachamaru threw it onto the rock sides. With a knowing smile You hoped Gackt was paying attention because fire was the only way to kill the beast he was about to fight.

 

Gackt drew his sword and approached the three headed serpent with confidence. He had the ability to kill this monster as well as the courage and he would find Kami no matter what. He'd come a long way from running from Cerberus, though he had been ordered to do so, and would no longer let fear control him. He'd been brave before Cerberus and he would be brave afterwards. Besides Cerberus was more than death, he would have been the end off his entire existent. It may be strange but death appeared to be more like eternal life than being dead and Gackt was slowly beginning to feel at home here. Especially with You by his side, or watching from a safe distance as he had been banned from interfering.

The Hydra snorted at Gackt before it's left head lunged at the Samurai who dodged easily, totally missing the strike from behind. Tumbling to the floor he only just missed the third head's attack unable to believe his luck. He'd rolled straight beneath the beasts great body and he thrust the sword upwards finding his blade wouldn't even break through the Hydra's scales.

Fear almost controlled him then but he stayed calm and began to dodge the beasts mouths again, unable to stop himself from slicing away a head that got a little close to his neck. Seconds later he was facing a four headed serpent, with no clue as to how to defeat this beast. His sword was useless and he had no other weapons on him.

Gathering his courage Gackt dropped the weapon, knowing he would only end up slicing off another head, the only soft flesh on the beast. There must be a way to kill this monster but his sword was not it. He had to use his brain, find a way. Perhaps something in this cave could help?

 

You watched worried as Gackt received one blow after another, frustrated that he had clearly missed the hint Chachamaru had given him before. How could such a smart man be so clueless? Well he was suffering for it now and though he had nothing to truly worry about, it would be a great blow to his pride if his lieutenant was defeated in battle like this. Did Gackt not realise that he had magic here? There was no way he had forgotten the spell Chachamaru had been chanting, it was simple repetitive words and the demon had chanted them so many times.

“Your warrior is holding his own but clearly he has no idea how to win.” Ju Ken commented sounding almost disappointed as Gackt received yet another blow. This time a bite to his leg that had him limping.

“He's lost, call this off.” Chachamaru ordered.

“No let him die,” You suggested. “If you call this off he'll only give up and accept Chachamaru deal.”

“Some friend you are, wanting him dead.” Chachamaru muttered, as he winced at the bite Gackt had just received. Clearly he was growing tired now, as well as weak from his injuries. He wouldn't last much longer but unless Ju Ken called the beast off he literally couldn't interfere.

“I will not call him off, not because I favour You but because he may still win. Hero's often manage to turn a certain loss into an undeniable victory.” Ju Ken explained, much to the demon's annoyance. How could he help Gackt if the other was too stupid to pay attention to his less than subtle hint?

 

Gackt could barely move now and as the beast knocked him too his feet he couldn't even find the strength to stand. His arm was broken, his leg beyond use and he was bleeding from a dozen wounds. Everything that wasn't cut or broken felt bruised and he gave up. What was the point of fighting a monster when he had no way to win? Above him the beast sensed it's prey had lost it's will to fight and raising it's four heads it let out a roar before going in for the kill. Gackt knew he was doomed and silently he began to cry as he apologised to Kami over and over, knowing now he was a useless warrior and an even more worthless lover. How could he claim he loved Kami when he had just given up?

 


	11. Trial 11: Unwanted Affection

Gackt lay beneath the beast watching the heads approach and shut his eyes tightly as images from the afterlife flew through his mind. You smiling, Ju Ken offering him a drink and Chachamaru throwing fireballs at the wall as they came here. It had seemed a strange time for the demon to do such a thing and in shock Gackt realised what he had missed the whole time. Well there was no time to lose and desperately he found himself screaming the spell the demon had been so eager to show him on the way here.   
Fire shot from his hands and engulfed the beast who was inches away from delivering it's final blow. With a howl the beast staggered back and the fire seemed to fill the cave as the Hydra burned and fell to it's death, leaving Gackt shaking on the floor. He was beaten, broken and burnt from his own spell but he was still alive. At least he hoped he was, the pain was so great and his eyes could hardly open to see if the monster was really dead. Reality slipped from his grasp and he passed out from the pain, at the mercy of whoever reached him first.

“He won, let me heal him.” You ordered, moving as soon as he found the magical bonds that had kept him back break. He bolted into the cave and breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the samurai's body. Gackt was still alive but in a critical state.   
“Is he still alive?” Chachamaru demanded with real worry that surprised You. This was the first time the demon had shown he genuinely cared for Gackt and he found it rather touching, although confusing.   
“He's alive. I want privacy to heal him.” You ordered.  
“I can help.” Chachamaru argued. “Now don't give me that look, I know he's your soul so only you can cast magic on him but you Valkyrie are immune to magic and I cast a spell on you. I'm strong You, I can help.”  
“I don't want you to help.” You replied fiercely protective of the souls he considered his.  
“You heard him, let's leave.” Ju Ken ordered, escorting a reluctant demon away so the Valkyrie could tend to his warrior in peace.   
Removing his helmet You filled it with water from a nearby stream and cast a quick spell to make it clean and warm. Magic wasn't his strong point but simple spells were easy enough for even a human to cast, should the deity who controlled them permit it. All his army had simple magic because he felt it necessary they were prepared for anything. Nobody truly knew what Ragnarok would bring.   
Gently You began to wash away the blood on Gackt's exposed arm, breathing over the wound until it was healed fully before he made his way up to the next bite. It took a long time and he had no choice but to strip Gackt naked but eventually every outer wound was healed and Gackt had woken, watching silently as You healed the remainder of his wounds.  
“Thanks You.” Gackt commented when he thought You had finished trying to sit up but gasping in pain as he did so. Quickly You supported him and helped him sit, holding his soldier in his arms as the pain subsided.  
“You're still wounded inside, I can heal it if you let me.” You reassured Gackt who seemed pleased to hear this.  
“Please, just make the pain go away.” Gackt almost begged and eager to please You bent over and began to kiss Gackt, knowing the other was startled but wouldn't pull away as his kiss worked on curing the internal wounds. Feeling rather confident by Gackt's lack off protest You slid his tongue into the samurai's mouth and let his hands wander until he found himself straddling the other.  
“You!” Gackt exclaimed, pushing You away and climbing to his feet, feeling the Valkyrie's eyes studying his naked form. Annoyed he grabbed his trousers and pulled them on, complaining about You's behaviour as he did so. “What the hell are you thinking? You know I love Kami!”  
“It was just a kiss, to heal you might I add.” You retorted, not understanding Gackt's reaction. He had enjoyed it, they both knew he had, so why was he suddenly so angry? Love was an alien emotion to him and he couldn't even begin to comprehend Gackt's feelings.  
“Just a kiss? Your trying to make me your lover!” Gackt screamed at him. “Even Chachamaru commented on it, when he joined us in the crystal caves.”  
“I want your body yes, you're beautiful, but I don't understand how that's a problem. Sex is just sex.” You replied, deciding to feel confused instead of guilty. There was part of him that knew Gackt would react this way and that he shouldn't have taken advantage off the other's trust.   
“Is that why you slept with Chachamaru? Some pathetic attempt to make me jealous?” Gackt demanded.   
“No I wanted sex and he was there and we had decided to be friends.” You corrected. “I know you know all about loveless sex.”  
“So what? You think I'm a slut, that I'm easy?” Gackt demanded.  
“Aren't you?” You asked.   
“I'm loyal to Kami!” Gackt snapped at him. “So yes I admit it, I do love sex but there is nothing better than making love. Sex without emotion is physical pleasure but with a man you love and cherish, it's special and beyond anything I can describe. I'm sure poets may have tried but even they can't give it justice!”   
“Well that's nice for you but I can't feel love. I'm a creature of war, a born warrior, and as much as I love sex it's hard for me to develop emotional attachments. You have any idea how special you are just to be able to earn any affection?” You demanded. “So yes, perhaps I did think I could seduce you but I know I can't love you! I just don't understand how you feel!”   
“Kami is like a sword.” Gackt replied letting his anger go, though still less than pleased with You's attempt to seduce him. “He completes me and without him I feel like there's a part of me missing, even though he's not really part of me at all. Only take that feeling and times it by a hundred, that's how important he is. Can you at least understand that?”   
“A little, but a sword is always there, it never lets you down, people do.” You argued  
“Well that's why they say love hurts.” Gackt explained. “But when it doesn't hurt or cause you pain, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world, that is why people fall in love.”  
“Well I'm still annoyed they took my sword, so perhaps if Kami is that much more important to you we should go find Ju Ken?” You suggested, trying to make amends.  
“Just as soon as you help me get dressed.” Gackt agreed, glad his words had got through to You the importance of his quest, if only a little. “Though my armour has taken quite a battering.”  
“That's OK, I can fix that too.” You reassured him, hoping that he was forgiven for his previous mistake. 

“I don't know where he is.” Ju Ken replied with a shrug. “He's not here.”  
“You sure?” You demanded. “The man died a hero and he's not been taken by me.”  
“Well perhaps he went to hell for past misdeeds?” Ju Ken asked and Chachamaru smirked as he waited for Gackt to hit him the same way he had hit him back in the graveyard though surprisingly Gackt remained calm.  
“No, he's just in another heaven.” Gackt replied stubbornly. “This has felt wrong from the start but You was so sure. It's just not how I picture Kami finding happiness.”   
“Wait one minute! How come I get punched and Ju Ken doesn't ignite your wrath in anyway?” Chachamaru demanded annoyed.  
“Perhaps my anger is limited and I’ve used up today’s supply?” Gackt suggested, sharing a knowing smile with You.   
“It's not fair.” Chachamaru complained.  
“In the graveyard I was mad at the world and it only took the smallest thing to ignite my anger, now I have hope, it's calmed my soul somewhat and the samurai within me seems to have changed me a little too.” Gackt admitted. “Which reminds me, if I have magic here how come I didn't remember when fighting the Hydra?”  
“Because you had the knowledge you needed in this life.” You spoke up. “There was no need for your brain to remind you of spells from the past, when it knew one from the present.”   
“I guess,” Gackt replied with a sigh. “I kind of want to remember my past life entirely, I want to know who I was.”  
“Let's figure out where Kami is.” You replied, deliberately changing the subject. “There's still many dimensions to try.”  
“What were his hobbies?” Ju Ken asked, wanting to help now he was done making things difficult. “His interests. When you picture Kami's heaven what do you see?”  
“Kami liked music, we both did, and sport.” Gackt replied thoughtfully. “He adored butterflies but what he wanted most was to learn how to fly.”  
“Well there is a heaven dedicated to those with creative or scholarly interests. A quiet place to work in peace, or develop your art form. As a musician he would fit right in I think, he did know how to play a musical instrument right?” Ju Ken clarified sure that he had guessed the right heaven.  
“Drums and guitar and I was teaching him to play the piano, though he still wasn't very good.” Gackt replied with a gentle smile as he remembered the times he had spent with Kami teaching him to learn the instrument he had known how to play for what felt like the entirety of his life. All the hours they had sat side by side and he had listened to Kami play, thinking how elegant the instrument made him look and that though not the best pianist, his lover's effort to learn earned him respect.  
“Well humans can't fly but they can walk among the clouds.” Ju Ken answered cryptically getting a knowing smile from the Valkyrie, a worried frown from the demon, and an expectant look from Gackt himself. “A place ruled over by creatures sometimes refereed to as the muses but who are actually the angels of the arts.”  
“Where is this place, what is it called?” Gackt questioned, getting a little impatient by Ju Ken's games, especially as he knew You had guessed where he meant and would tell him later should the other man refuse.  
“The air gardens,” Ju Ken replied. “A place filled with castles in the sky.”  
“Castles in the sky?” Gackt asked curious.  
“You'll see,” Ju Ken reassured him. “I'm half inclined to come with you but I doubt I would be needed.”  
“You can come if you want.” Gackt suggested gallantly, considering the fact Ju Ken's unnecessary challenge had so very nearly got him killed.  
“No I think not.” Ju Ken replied shaking his head. “You have your warrior to protect you and your demon to tempt you off your path. What chance do I have of getting your soul?”  
“Why is it the only reason anyone wants to help me is to put, or keep, there brand on my soul?” Gackt asked, growing a little tired off the way these immortal creatures constantly bickered over him.  
“Oh has nobody told you?” Ju Ken asked surprised. “A deity of the afterlife's power comes entirely from the souls he, or she, has collected and your soul shines brighter than any soul I have ever seen.”  
“Because I'm alive?” Gackt asked curious.  
“No, because you are that strong.” Ju Ken explained. “And your strength would greatly benefit whoever owned it, no wonder You is one of the strongest off all the Valkyrie, with a soul likes yours it's a wonder if he ever reincarnated you at all. Tell me You? How could you bare to risk loosing Gackt?”  
“Because I trust him to remain faithful.” You replied firmly. “And when you have a man as special as Gackt you do your very best to keep them happy, even if it does mean risking loosing their soul altogether.”


	12. Trial 12: The Air Gardens

“This is amazing.” Gackt exclaimed as he stepped out of a mirror, onto what felt like fluffy white carpet. He was on a cloud hovering in a sky filled with hundreds of similar platforms, each with a garden, or a building, or nothing at all. Arched bridges connected many of the clouds together forming pathways in the sky and as Gackt walked to the edge and looked down, he saw the earth below. Not wanting to fall so far he stepped back and took notice off the birds flying around, smiling as he realised these were regular birds and therefore not annoying like the ones he had met before. In the distance the sounds of a flute filled the sky with a joyful tune and Gackt realised that the best way to describe what he was feeling was at peace.

“Is this any better?” You asked, not wanting to lead Gackt threw another heavenly dimension just for the other to admit he had never really felt like Kami belonged there.

“Oh yes. I can see Kami happy here,” Gackt reassured You. “And I can see why you suggested we left the horses behind.”

“Such creatures don't belong in the sky,” You agreed as he began to lead the way. “The sky gardens are much like Valhalla, which is to say there are many, but this one is ruled by the angel of music and he's only a short walk away. Kami's primary creative form was music so he should be here, even if he liked drawing or acting or any off the other forms of self expression. Angels are pretty easy going and honest but they don't get on with demons very well, which is probably why Chachamaru is sulking behind us like a little baby.”

“I'm sulking because Ju Ken didn't get punched in the face, if you must know,” Chachamaru spoke up. “I don't care what an angel thinks of me, they are pathetic creatures who flutter about all day with no real purpose. All dressed in white unable to do anything fun because they're scared they might get dirty.”

“Also with a good chance that Kami is here, we're likely to be a step closer to getting him back for you.” You continued to explain, ignoring Chachamaru for now. “Which if we do would leave Chachamaru with no choice but to finally admit defeat. That or try and influence the decision made by the angel, something that won't happen this side of Ragnarok and probably not after.”

“And they think they are so special because God loves them.” Chachamaru continued to rant ignoring You just like he had ignored him. “Well I have news for them, God sucks. He's arrogant and manipulative and if you don't do exactly what he says he gets all worked up and angry. Before you know it you're kicked out of heaven just like Lucifer. You know all he refused to do was love humans?”

“He hated them, liked nothing more to see them in pain because he was a pathetic child who couldn't accept the fact that Daddy loved humans as well as his other creations.” You retorted.

“That's my father you're mocking!” Chachamaru snapped. “How would you feel if I started calling Odin a pathetic child? What's that? His wife won't play with him so he'll go find a mistress!”

“You take that back!” You snarled barely controlling his rage. Odin may have had an affair with Sophial but that didn't mean Chachamaru got to rub it in his face.

“You asked for it by mocking Lucifer.” Chachamaru retorted, though he said no more on the matter as he remembered his agreement not to argue with the Valkyrie.

“I didn't ask for it at all!” You exclaimed but Chachamaru had returned to sulking so he let matters go and silently led the way to the centre castle, where the angel of music lived.

 

Arriving at the castle and seen straight through to a grand library, Gackt finally met his very first angel. He was smaller that he would have expected barely over five foot tall, though he seemed to possess a greater size that wasn't physical but ethereal. Like an aura shining around him, making him appear grander than what he actually was.

He was beautiful of course, perhaps the most beautiful man Gackt had ever met, though of course he still believed Kami could compete for such a spot. Dressed in white, just as Chachamaru had previously stated, he was topless leaving room for the two huge white wings to arch behind him showing just how large the room actually was.

“Demon, what are you doing here?” The angel demanded angrily, as he ignored both Valkyrie and human to challenge the demon's intrusion into his domain.

“Hyde isn't it?” Chachamaru mocked. “Still not finished growing up it seems.”

“He's with me, he's helping me,” Gackt spoke up. “Please don't argue.”

“A demon is helping you? Why?” Hyde asked, glancing suspiciously at Chachamaru who was currently listening to whatever You was whispering in his ear. Whatever it was kept the demon back and though he sulked he didn't seem inclined to stir up any more trouble.

“I'm looking for my dead lover,” Gackt explained. “I was going to make a deal with him but You wouldn't allow it. I'm his soul you see and so he took me here to find him.”

“Tell me, why do you think you're so special that you can get your lover back, when everyone else on earth must suffer alone?” Hyde demanded.

“I don't think I'm special, just I can't bare to be without him.” Gackt explained. “I need him and I won't give up and if I do, well then Chachamaru will help me. It's what he's waiting for, my defeat. So if you want to spite Chachamaru, then help me find Kami.”

“Well we wouldn't want that demon to get another soul.” Hyde replied with scorn in his voice. “Besides it's not my decision to make if you get Kami back or not, he's not here.”

“He's not? But this is exactly what he'd think heaven was like!” Gackt exclaimed. “Are you sure? No tests to prove my worth before you admit the truth?”

“He's not here, but if you like I could ask my brothers and sisters? Maybe he went to a different garden?” Hyde suggested.

“How long with that take?” Gackt asked, eager to know but reluctant to wait too long.

“A few hours, I’ll send the doves now,” Hyde reassured Gackt. “I can't say I approve of this quest but we will let Kami's keeper decide your fate. No point getting involved when you're not needed.” He added, glancing pointedly at Chachamaru who had never looked so fed up.

 

Gackt sat at the piano playing for Hyde as he waited for the doves to return. Chachamaru had long since stormed out of the castle and nobody was entirely sure where he had gone. Hyde had sent out servants to find out but they had all reported he was gone. Gackt was almost worried the demon had left him before suddenly realising that this was exactly what he wanted. As helpful as Chachamaru could be when it came to saving his life, he wasn't necessary on the quest in any way and things might prove easier without him involved.

Hyde was certainly happy to know the demon had left and You was unconcerned, able to visit him in his hell whenever he pleased, so Gackt tried his best to ignore the demons absence and focus on making the angel smile. It seemed easy enough to please him with music and so he began to play a piece he had composed himself.

“The last dove.” Hyde interrupted halfway through the piece as a bird flew to his wrist and he undid the paper tied to it's leg. Once again it was obviously an angel denying Kami was there and Gackt was beginning to grow tired off all of this. If Kami wasn't here, in the heaven so clearly perfect for him, then where was he?

“Somebody is lying!” Gackt exclaimed before the angel could even deliver the bad news. “Kami has to be here! I know it in my soul.”

“Angels do not lie, they cannot.” Hyde replied firmly. “Kami isn't here. Maybe you should return to earth and live your life as you are meant to? Find a new love and move on.”  
“I cannot move on!” Gackt exclaimed angrily. “I will not live without him.”

“Once again you think you are so special.” Hyde retorted. “Just look at you acting like the laws of the universe should change, just because you demand it. No wonder your companions are a demon and a Valkyrie, no real creature off good would be able to stand your arrogance.”

“You leave You out of this!” Gackt snapped. “He's been nothing but kind and good too me!”

“Well off course then he must be special,” Hyde muttered sarcastically. “Seeing as you think the whole world revolves around you. Clearly the good men are those who are kind to you and the bad ones those who are mean!”

“Well you're being mean to me right now but I don't think you're evil.” Gackt retorted, feeling a hand rest on his shoulder and turning to see You standing beside him trying to calm him down.

“Gackt is special Hyde,” You spoke up. “I see it, Chachamaru sees it and Ju Ken told him as much. I don't understand why you're acting like this. You can't be so mad he brought a demon into your dimension that you can't help but take your anger out on him, now are you?”

“Maybe a little.” Hyde admitted startling Gackt who had never expected to hear such an honest confession. “Forgive me Gackt, I have been acting rather childishly. Perhaps we have that in common?”

“It's not childish to be unable to accept the death of your lover.” Gackt informed Hyde who clearly didn't agree.

“Isn't it?” Hyde asked. “A mature man gathers their strength and carries on. Only the weak can't cope with loss, the weak and children. I know you're not weak, I can see your strength both mental and physical radiating from your soul so I can only conclude you're just a child.”

“I'm a broken soul.” Gackt corrected. “Searching for my other half.”

 

“There's plenty off other heaven's.” You reassured Gackt as they left Hyde's castle and went to sit besides a fountain to discuss where to try next. “He must be in one of them.”

“I don't know.” Gackt commented. “What if Chachamaru is right and he did go to hell? Am I being blind? Unable to see Kami's flaws?”

“From what you've told me he sounds like a nice man. He isn't in hell.” You reassured Gackt. “Even Chachamaru's, which is where those who make a deal with a demon go. If he was there Chachamaru would have said straight away instead of following us around. He'd have power over you then you see.”

“I wonder where Chachamaru is?” Gackt wondered. “It's not like him to go off like this.”

“Perhaps in the caves?” You suggested. “Waiting for us to go back there to travel on to the next dimension?”

“Or perhaps I'm right here.” Chachamaru spoke up making Gackt turn in surprise as he saw the demon step out off the fountain, realising something was wrong. The demon was smiling, looking pleased with himself and then he cast a binding spell.

“You!” Gackt exclaimed as he watched the Valkyrie fighting through the powerful spell cast upon him, totally missing the two hell hounds appear from the water behind him and launch at him. Two strong mouths latched around his arms and he fell to the floor as the dogs dragged him towards the fountain and he found it next to impossible to stop them.

“Sorry Gackt but I’ve had enough off these games.” Chachamaru apologised, casting a second spell on You as he broke through the first. “Don't look scared, I’ll be with you shortly. See you in hell.”

“You traitor!” Gackt screamed at him, trying to distract him from the fact that You had broken through the spell again but it was too late, he'd been dragged through the fountain and was no longer in the air gardens at all. Angrily Gackt chanted the fire spell, managing to hit the dog on the left but the fire was merely absorbed into it's body and before he could think of anything else he was been dragged into a crystal and taken to hell. He knew that there was no way You could follow him here because, just like Odin would stop Chachamaru entering Valhalla, Lucifer would stop You going into his hell.

 


	13. Trial 13: Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of rape.

            Even if he was blind Gackt would have known he was in hell. Screams of pain could be heard from every direction and the place was far hotter than was comfortable, especially when dressed in leather and armour. The place stank of blood and fear, if fear could even have a scent. On top of that was the aroma of the dog's breath in his face as it lay on top of him pinning him to the ground. He hurt from the bites and many scratches he had received when he was dragged here, but the pain was insignificant when compared to what he had felt before. He ignored the pain and tried his best to figure out a way out. If he could just get free he could get back to the crystal caves and then perhaps Valhalla? He would be safe there and hadn't You said that he would always be able to find him, if he was in his domain? Not like You wouldn't guess he was here but he doubted the Valkyrie could follow, why else would have Chachamaru taken him to hell off all places?

            It was still difficult to accept that the demon had done this and he cursed himself for being so trusting. He had always known the other was evil but he had ignored his instincts, wanting to trust him. He had been tricked by his kind words and the fact that the demon had helped save him from Cerberus. He'd actually believed the demon was on the road to being a nice man, especially after he had slept with You but now he realised that the friendship between Demon and Valkyrie had been as false as Chachamaru's kindness. You had been tricked just as much as he had and now he was alone, but not entirely powerless.

            Refusing to act like a damsel in distress Gackt thought over his options, he couldn't move so fighting in the traditional sense was out of the picture but he did have magic. A fire spell that was useless against hell-hounds and a way to open the doors to and from the Crystal Caves. Well if he got free then he'd be alright, it was the first part that was going to be difficult. Unless he could remember the spell Chachamaru had used to hold You back. He'd learnt the fire spell through copying the demon, so why not the binding spell?

            “Damn it!” Gackt swore as he realised he had no clue what the spells words actually were. Now would have been the perfect time to remember as he no longer had just the two dogs to worry about, at least a dozen demons were approaching. The welcoming committee Gackt thought, though he very much doubted they were here to offer him a hot drink or ask 'How was your journey?'. It would be funny if they did ask, Gackt had a dozen complaints about his trip here starting by the way he was so rudely snatched away from his friends.

            “Oh, a pretty one!” a demon exclaimed pleased. “I'll make sure he won't be pretty for long.”

            “You got the last pretty one, let me have a turn.” Another demon argued.

            “He looks strong, you two weaklings would let him escape.” Another demon argued. Clearly an argumentative personality was a common trait among demons but in the end their bickering was for nothing as another demon approached. He was clearly in charge and as he approached the demons tried to persuade him to let them have Gackt.

            “This soul is Chachamaru's,” The demon spoke up. “Until then I'm to take care of him, so why don't you lesser demons run along and do some actual work, instead of bickering like children?”

            “But Közi sir, it's not fair that Chachamaru gets him. He's barely here. Why should such a beautiful soul not become a demon? He never will under Chachamaru's command.” One of the braver demons spoke up.

            “Do not question the authority around here. Scram.” Közi ordered, angrily waiting for every demon to leave before addressing Gackt. “Well it seems the rumours are right, you are both beautiful and strong. It's no wonder why you have caught Chachamaru's interest.”

            “What did they mean about me becoming a demon?” Gackt demanded, trying to ignore the beast pinning him to the ground and act tough instead. A warrior didn't mope around and cry, he stayed strong and saved himself just as soon as the chance arrived.

            “After centuries of torture a soul either breaks or becomes a lesser demon.” Közi explained. “But from what I hear that's not part of the bargain Chachamaru wants to make with you.”

            “Well I'm hardly going to make a bargain after being dragged into hell!” Gackt exclaimed but Közi didn't look like he agreed.

            “We'll see,” He replied. “Chachamaru will be here as soon as he's finished with your Valkyrie friend, until then let's have some fun.”

            “I don't think fun is what hell is about.” Gackt scolded but Közi only laughed.

            “Oh, it is for a demon but don't worry, I'm not allowed to hurt you too much. Can't have you dying on us and your soul reassemble in Valhalla, now can we?” he mocked reaching under the dog and removing the sword from Gackt's belt. “Let's see, a soul blade in my favourite colour, red. How nice, I may just keep it as it's such a beautiful weapon. Got any knifes on you? I do like knifes.”

            “Fuck you!” Gackt snarled but the demon merely laughed in reply and gave some orders to the hell-hounds in some ancient language. Whatever he said had the dogs dragging him again and he was taken down stone floors and into a large empty room that looked exactly like a S&M dungeon.

            A few minutes later he was stripped off his armour and clothes while his wrists were handcuffed together behind his back. He'd tried to fight the entire process off course but he felt so weak here, as if hell itself was preventing him from putting up a resistance.

            “Now there is a reason why Chachamaru put me in charge of you instead of some other demon.” Közi explained. “He knows my favourite forms of torture are all sexual and though I can't damage you the way I’d like, I have been permitted to play with you for a while.”

            “So what? You're going to rape me into submission?” Gackt demanded but Közi refused to answer as he selected a ring gag and forced it into his victim’s mouth, holding it open and preventing Gackt from biting down. Pleased that it was secure Közi stripped quickly and forced Gackt down onto hands and knees grabbing him by the hair and pushing his flaccid penis into the moist warmth of Gackt's mouth giving the samurai no choice in the matter.

            Gackt's struggling only helped make him hard and within a minute the demon was thrusting his erection into Gackt's mouth as if he was just some kind of sex toy. He could tell his victim was struggling to breath and must be in pain from the way he was pulling his hair but Közi didn't care. Sex was supposed to hurt his partners, what kind of demon would he be if he was gentle? Besides Chachamaru had clearly stated that Gackt had to be scared just enough to know things were serious and that he too needed to be taken seriously.

            Közi fucked Gackt's mouth until he came, shooting his cum down the others throat before pulling away and dragging Gackt to a chair. Pushing the other one into the seat he strapped Gackt's legs over the arm rests before releasing the others wrists just so he could tie them back together behind the back-rest smirking at just how vulnerable the other was.

            “Even the strongest souls can't withstand the lethargic qualities off hell.” Közi bragged. “I'm impressed you're still even putting up a fight. Aren't you tired of fighting? Not that you can withstand my power anyway, I'm one of the strongest demons here, though if that scares you Chachamaru has a greater power still.”

            Off course Gackt couldn't answer but Közi didn't care about that and went to collect the toys he had selected earlier, more than happy with the man Chachamaru had sent to him. It wasn't every day he got to play with such a beautiful soul and he wished he could have him for longer. Really hurt him and fuck him again and again until the only thing Gackt could remember was his touch and his reality became all about the pleasure and pain Közi would bring him.

            Well he got to play with him now so he headed back with a tube of lube and coated a dildo liberally before shoving it straight into Gackt's ass, knowing he had caused pain and not caring in the slightest. With no concept of mercy Közi began to thrust the toy inside Gackt using his other hand to gently stroke Gackt until the others body reacted on its own. There was no hiding Gackt's arousal and though the other was clearly not consenting to this there was a part of him that was enjoying it. Pleasure and pain were interlinked in Közi's mind and though Gackt was only seeing the smallest slither of what he was capable off he would make sure the other would remember it.

            Pulling out the dildo Közi selected a thin string of anal beads and shoved them in its place before picking up the dildo once more and shoving it alongside making Gackt cry out despite the gag in his mouth. This hurt and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. His whole body was at Közi's mercy and for now there was no chance of escape.

            Off course this would be torture, he was in hell, but he had expected to be flogged or burnt or any other means of physical torture, the last thing he had expected was to be raped. Or for his body to enjoy it this much. He silently cursed his own erection feeling ashamed at how large he had become, a physical display of his arousal when all he wanted to seem was detached, as if Közi had no control over his emotions and could only touch him on a superficial level.

            Holding back a gasp of pleasure Gackt couldn't help but watch as Közi licked his erection, teasing the head before pulling away with a smirk. He said nothing but it was obvious he was silently mocking him for being so easily aroused. It wasn't his fault his body liked the attention of men, it wasn't his fault he was bordering on being a sex addict. Right? It wasn't his fault....

            Repeating the mantra over and over in his head Gackt tried to stay strong, tried to hold back the guilt that screamed at him for being pleasured by someone who wasn't Kami. It had been bad enough when he had enjoyed his kisses with You so much but at least then he could argue he was being healed. That his pleasure and affection came from gratitude and You was his friend. He was sure of that and he reminded himself never to give in and betray the Valkyrie by accepting anything Chachamaru had to offer.

            “Such a shame, I don't have you much longer. Well I better take my pleasure quickly.” Közi complained removing the toys and pushing his length back into Gackt, this time into his ass which was bleeding slightly from the cruel treatment he had received. As predicted Közi was anything but gentle and Gackt was nothing but a means for Közi to take his pleasure. He had never felt so used and he shuddered closing his eyes and trying to picture it was Kami above him. It almost worked as he had let his lover tie him up more than a few times but Kami was always gentle, always loving and would never let him experience this level of pain.

            After what felt like forever Közi came and pulled out with a pleased smile. He had no reason to continue playing so he left Gackt hard and got dressed before returning with a bucket of cold water. Chachamaru had insisted Gackt was returned clean so as if the man was nothing but a car needing to be washed down Közi threw the cold water over Gackt, deciding this was enough of a bath to keep the demon happy. Pleased with himself he undid the leg straps and helped Gackt back into his leather trousers bemused by the way Gackt's arousal barely fitted within the tight leather.

            “What's this? Still hard after your cold shower?” Közi teased as he grabbed Gackt's crotch squeezing lightly as he did so. “You're such a whore, to enjoy being raped so much that you're still aroused! But don't worry, if you play nice I'm sure Chachamaru will be happy to help you out with your little problem.”


	14. Trial 14: Proposals

            You watched Gackt been dragged through the fountain and let out a cry off anger, allowing his wings to grow just so he could reach him in time. He was a nanosecond too late and Gackt was gone. Cursing he chanted the first word of the spell to follow only to have a fire ball hit him in the back. Anger filled him and he turned, glaring at Chachamaru as he drew his sword and shot across the sky towards him. He gained height as he dodged fire balls until he lunged from above, cursing as Chachamaru dodged. Circling he tried again but realised quickly the demon was fast and without magic he wasn't going to land a single blow.

            That wasn't reason to give up off course, so he lunged again, having to dodge a fire ball just before he could attack. He wanted to scream at the demon and had even opened his mouth to do so when he saw the demon stagger. Confused he looked up to find an angel with his next lightning bolt in hand ready to attack. It was Hyde! Hyde had come to help and feeling eternally grateful You swooped down yet again, and with the help of the angel’s distraction, managed to get a strong grip of the demon from behind, his sword pressing against Chachamaru's throat.

            “Now, now lover, we have an audience.” Chachamaru teased but there was worry in his voice and he glanced warily as Hyde landed and approached him looking furiously and vengeful.

            “I should call Michael here right now!” Hyde snapped referring to the Archangel and ultimate ruler of all of God's heaven's. “How dare you trespass on my land and start fights?”

            “He started the fight.” Chachamaru complained referring to You. “I was just collecting what was mine.”

            “What was yours?” Hyde demanded. “Gackt is You's soul, you are the one trying to steal him away because you're too pathetic to have worshippers of your own! You can't even get sinners, there's no real reason for your hell to exist at all!”

            “Like you're so special.” Chachamaru muttered. “Who cares about music anyway? What point does it have in the grand scheme of things?”

            “It's self expression, it makes people happy or sad or encourages them on to do great things,” Hyde corrected. “My heaven is a reward and that is its purpose.”

            “If we want to be picky then I'm the only one here with an afterlife with real meaning,” You spoke up. “So perhaps you'd like to give me back my soul?”

            “How about no!” Chachamaru declared angrily. “Go ahead, summon Michael! I’ll just make a call to Lucifer!”

            “Oh, I'm sure I can handle you on my own.” Hyde replied. “What do you think You? Any suggestions on what we can do to this demon?”

            “I don't know. Perhaps something with snakes? He seemed so fond of them when he was chatting to that bird in the Elysium Fields.” You threatened, pressing his sword harder against Chachamaru's neck cutting the skin slightly so he began to bleed.

            “How about you accept your defeat?” Chachamaru suggested, ignoring You's answer as he whispered a spell that made the cloud beneath their feet part. Laughing he watched You and Hyde fly away sure they were convinced he was doomed. Well screw them, a mortal had just chanted the summoning spell and answering it's call he was swept away by darkness, reappearing on earth inside some mortal’s home.

            “You're in for a treat tonight,” Chachamaru declared with a smile. “You've caught me in a good mood so our deal is going to be more than fair. Tell me, what is it that you want?”

 

            Gackt was led through the passage ways off hell, with his hands chained behind his back and losing his desire to fight with every moment that past. He was so tired, what was the point of struggling? He wasn't going anywhere anyway. Shaking himself Gackt tried to ignore hell's influence on him and wished he could remember the magic he was convinced he already knew. Chachamaru though was smart, he knew that when his life was in danger Gackt had a nasty habit of remembering exactly what he needed to know. The demon was doing his very best not to trigger this survival reflect. He knew exactly how to bring someone to despair without even touching them and having him raped was only the beginning of his plans.

            Entering a very Gothic throne room Gackt was thrown to the floor, falling to his knees before Chachamaru who sat looking bored as his hand rested on the head of one of the hell-hounds, that sat loyally by their master's throne.

            “I've finished with him,” Közi informed Chachamaru bowing slightly. “But I'd be more than happy to have this one back.”

            “I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Közi.” Chachamaru replied waiting for the other demon to leave before addressing Gackt, who was still gagged but this time by a strip of leather. “As you've probably guessed I've had enough of playing nice. I'm not going to get your soul through kindness so you've left me no choice. Now I'm sure you have a billion questions, you always do, so let me explain first.

            I planned to drag you here right from the beginning but Cerberus got in the way at the gates and when I saw you with You in the Crystal Cave's I had no idea if my magic would work on him at all. Valkyries are supposed to be immune you see. It was then I saw where you were heading and I thought to myself 'Ju Ken will never give you Kami's soul, you have no need to worry if they go to the Elysium fields' so I followed you. Actually, you invited me and it was you who gave me the idea of befriending You.

            As easy to bed as his father, I finally found a way to test my magic without casting suspicion and imagine my surprise when it worked, if only temporarily. Long enough to drag you away at least, so I began plotting. I wasn't sulking in the air gardens, I was planning and I must say with only one variable, I never expected Hyde to get involved, everything went as planned. Well enough explaining. I'm going to remove that gag now so we can discuss business.”

            Gackt's anger at the demon was almost tangible but he remained still and allowed Chachamaru to undo the gag just so he could spit in the ,demon’s face. He knew he'd taken Chachamaru by surprise but instead of reacting he merely wiped the spit away and gave Gackt a tired look.

            “We could have been such great friends, we still can. Accept my deal.” Chachamaru ordered.

            “No!” Gackt snapped. “Why the hell would I? You're as trustworthy as using snow as a replacement fridge, it works until the snow melts and then everything you have left is rotten. Your old milk that stinks and is only good to be thrown away!”

            “Let me remind you off our deal.” Chachamaru stated. “I return life to Kami and give you ten years together to live happily, then you will both die and you shall come here and make deals from other desperate souls. You will not be tortured, you will not feel pain. You will have rank and privilege and magic. If you can get Kami to make a deal in that time, and I know you can do it despite your protests about his character, then he can come here too. Perhaps as your consort? We'll see.”

            “I will not sell my soul for ten years!” Gackt exclaimed.

            “Twelve?” Chachamaru suggested.

            “Sixty? I'm only 26 you know.” Gackt negotiated.

            “Well I am patient. Forty?” Chachamaru negotiated and Gackt began to laugh.

            “Idiot, you thought I was actually agreeing with you?” Gackt demanded angrily.

            “I just offered you an extra 30 years on the original proposal!” Chachamaru exclaimed angrily. “How can you say no?”

            “How can you expect me to say yes?” Gackt demanded. “I'm You's soul and always will be!”

            “We'll see about that.” Chachamaru replied with a smirk. “Now I can't torture you too much because the last thing we want is for you to die and go to him but there's plenty of ways to hurt you without killing you. By the time my demons have finished with you, you'll be begging to make a deal just to stop the pain. It doesn't pay to be stubborn in hell.”

 

            You was beyond annoyed, angrily he paced as Hyde tried to fix the damage Chachamaru had done to his cloud and the structures on it. Eventually he gave up and declared the place off limits for the time being, muttering about how nasty a construction site was going to look.

            “That demon will have to pay! Why the hell did you bring him with you in the first place?” Hyde demanded angrily.

            “Gackt wanted him around, I never did.” You admitted.

            “He called you lover.” Hyde retorted.

            “We had sex once, well a lot but all on one night.” You replied with a shrug. “Then he betrayed Gackt's trust in him, just like demons always do. He's in the World of the Damned as we speak. I can sense him there, which means he's still my soul. Gackt's strong but how long will he stay loyal when his only chance of getting his lover back is compromising with Chachamaru?”

            “He's stubborn and respects you.” Hyde reassured him. “There is time for a rescue attempt you know.”

            “I can't go in, he's at his strongest there and I'm sure Lucifer will get involved the second I try. He's my soul but Lucifer won't care about that!” You complained.

            “Odin?” Hyde suggested. “Surely he must be on your side.”

            “No, he just didn't forbid it. He won't help.” You complained making Hyde frown.

            “You know what, I'm so angry at him for what he's done here that I'm going to go in for you.” Hyde declared stunning You speechless.

            “You're going into hell to rescue my soul?” You demanded in shock.

            “Why are you surprised, is it not a battle saying that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?” Hyde asked.

            “No, you're right there. Just you didn't seem to like Gackt that much before.” You pointed out.

            “He's like a naughty child, you have to be firm and tough no matter how much you love them.” Hyde explained. “I was only harsh with him to try and get my point across. He's a nice guy though he is a selfish fool.”

            “Well that's my fool. Only I wonder, what good is an angel in hell?” You wondered.

            “Who would ever know?” Hyde asked, winking as his wings flickered out of existence much the same way You's could grow and disappear. “The best thing about being the angel of music is you're not that famous or well known. I can get past lower demons without question, only a true born would spot my angelic soul and how many are down there anyway? Not that many I'm sure.”

            “You’re really doing this to help me?” You demanded startled.

            “More to punish Chachamaru but yes, it's the right thing to do.” Hyde announced firm in his belief that he was in the right. “We can't just go around stealing each other’s souls.”

            “You're a nice guy, really.” You declared and then, just like he thanked everyone he placed a light kiss on Hyde's lips leaving the angel surprised but pleased.

            “Off course I'm a nice guy, I'm an angel.” Hyde declared before chanting a quick spell that made two large gates grow from the cloud they were standing on. With a smile Hyde stepped through the gate that promptly disappeared the second he was through, leaving You feeling quietly confident. Hyde wasn't weak and he had the magic it took to face a demon, perhaps there was no need for a Valkyrie in the eternal war between good and evil? He had been born neutral after all.


	15. Trial 15: Asylum

            Hyde entered the world of the damned trying his best to fit in. He'd dressed extravagantly and dark like demons loved, but had also tried his best to not be noticed. In the end he looked more like a vampire than the demons that belonged here, but a vampire wouldn't be too heavily questioned in hell. Just as long as he acted cool, as if the cries of pain around him had no effect on him at all.

            He'd be a liar if he said they didn't, they hurt his very soul that was used to the sweet melodies of music and seeing the smiling faces off the inhabitants of his heaven. His was a world of beauty and pleasure and the cruelty of hell made him feel ill. This world wasn't good for him and he didn't feel right being here. How could anyone enjoy being so cruel?

            Trying his best to appear detached Hyde walked down a corridor and glanced into a cell on the left where two battered women sat hugging each other crying. Taking pity, he pushed open the door hating the way they looked so scared to see him. Did he really look so much like their tormentors that they had to pull back in fear?

            “I'm not here to hurt you.” Hyde reassured them hoping his small stature and kind words would make him seem less intimidating. “I just want to know, what deals did you make to be here?”

            “My daughter was sick, dying, I had to save her.” The braver woman spoke up breathing a sigh of relief when the stranger seemed pleased with her answer. Perhaps she wasn't in trouble after all.

            “And you?” Hyde asked the other woman who looked up in fear.

            “I wanted to be rich and respected.” She admitted, burying her head in the other woman's chest when Hyde looked less pleased, sure she was about to be punished for giving the wrong answer.

            “Well that in itself isn't evil,” Hyde decided. “Greed can be erased. How would you ladies like to be reincarnated?”

            “Reincarnated?” The first woman asked, sounding doubtful. “Is this some cruel trick?”

            “No, no trick. I want to help you, especially as helping you helps myself.” Hyde replied as he began to smile. Of course, reincarnating Chachamaru's souls would weaken him, make the battle more one sided. The demon was so strong, more than a match for him if he fought fair. Perhaps in this situation a stealthier tactic should be deployed?

            “If you're here to help then you must be an angel.” The woman replied and with a smile Hyde flashed his wings for a few moments grinning.

            “As a matter of fact, I am.” He replied carefully performing the ritual on both women watching as Chachamaru's brand broke. The deal had been erased and now the women could live again and hopefully avoid such a terrible fate. Like cold water on a burn he felt his displeasure of hell being subside slightly and now with a battle plan greater than just finding and rescuing Gackt, he went to find the next soul vowing to leave only the truly evil in Chachamaru's cells.

 

            Gackt was shaking in pain and unable to stand when he was thrown before Chachamaru but as he looked up he was smirking, still beautiful despite his bruises and bloody lips. He'd been tortured for the last few hours but his defiance was as strong as ever.

            “Have you changed your mind?” Chachamaru asked, already knowing the answer would be no. It had been the last two times Gackt had been sent here and he didn't look any closer to breaking.

            “I'm close to death,” Gackt whispered grinning as he said it. “You think I can survive another round of torture? I don't, I have no will to live right now, nothing holding me on. Death will be a relief and I realise now that even if I can't live with Kami I could find another way to become a General and start my search again. It's not the best option but the one thing I'm not scared off is death, or you for that matter.”

            “So, it seems.” Chachamaru replied thoughtfully. “Well I always knew you would be difficult to break, which is why I've come up with Plan B.”

            “Plan C,” Gackt corrected just to annoy the demon. “Plan A was being nice, this is your failed Plan B.”

            “Plan C then,” Chachamaru replied. “I'll go all the way to Z and back around to B if I have too, I will break your spirit eventually. Though incidentally Plan B isn't about breaking you at all, it's about making you lose the will to fight.”

            “That would only break You's brand,” Gackt informed him. “Perhaps then I’ll die and go to Hyde?”

            “I didn't mean that so literally and You is a fool for letting you find out that piece of information. No, I have a better idea, one that will leave you with no desire to say no to what I have to offer. You'll see. Now come on we're going on a trip.” Chachamaru ordered pulling Gackt to his feet and forcing him to walk to the mirror on the far side of the throne room. There were more hells out there and it just so happened that Mana was a close friend of his and owed him a couple of favours.

 

            Mana's hell had been nicknamed The Asylum a long time ago and its real name was long forgotten by many. It was a place filled with the mental anguish of the insane. There was no need for torture here as the soul’s own brains were doing that for them. In the centre of this all sat the demon known as the Princess Of Hell.

            The Princess was in fact a man, the Mana in which Chachamaru spoke so fondly, and he was one of the twin sons of Mnemosyne, goddess of memory. Like his brother he had inherited the power of controlling people’s minds and used it to make the souls in his hell suffer. It was amazing just how much grief a man could feel if you just erased the smallest off things and lately he had found he could place false memories increasing his victims anguish tenfold. He was proud of his work and though his hell wasn't nearly as large as the other three he was not without power, he was after all a demi-god.

            Sat in his room with his legs spread along the seat he picked up another cherry from the plate beside him, eating it lazily as he waited for Chachamaru to arrive. He liked the demon as much as any demon could like another and wasn't too worried about having to help. Playing with memories was his speciality and he enjoyed it until he got bored and left his victims broken and scared of their own minds. His was a somewhat lazy and selfish existence but it suited him fine. All he really wanted was to wear beautiful clothes and be treated like royalty.

            A knock on the door broke Mana's thoughts and casually he used magic to open the door, watching as Chachamaru dragged a soul with him and threw the man to the floor. Perhaps his legs had been broken because the man made no effort to stand up or even raise his head. Even so beaten up Mana had to admire this man's strength and the attractive body it came in.

            “See this beautiful creature before you?” Chachamaru asked Gackt, smiling at Mana as he said this. “You are at his mercy. He can make you believe whatever he wants but I don't want to change you too much, just enough to get you to agree to be mine. Perhaps we should start with erasing your memories of Kami?”

            “No!” Gackt exclaimed scared now as Mana casually got up as graceful as a cat and knelt to place his hand over the samurai's forehead. He concentrated hard and a few minutes later he stood up nodding at Chachamaru. Confusion ran over Gackt's face and nervously he sat up as his brain tried to fill in the gaps. He had no idea why he had come to the afterlife but he knew it was important. He also knew Chachamaru was evil and he could never say yes, it was Chachamaru who had hurt him.

            “My second request, make him only remember the times I was kind to him.” Chachamaru asked of Mana who nodded and quickly erased some more memories. “And my third, let him forget You.”

 

            You was waiting in Hyde's castle, trying to distract himself by learning to play guitar, something he was shocked to find he was good at, when he felt Gackt leaving the world of the damned and into Asylum. Stunned he dropped the guitar in an instant and travelled through the gates, having no need for the crystal caves without Gackt, and entered Mana's domain excited by the concept off getting Gackt back. Naturally demons awaited him and he began to cut his way through desperate to get to his friend before Mana could cause any damage. He knew what the demon had planned and it scared him because this could actually work.

            Annoyed with the delay he crashed open the door to Mana's room, finding Gackt half broken on the floor looking lost and confused. Mana had his hand to his forehead and You had taken two steps before he felt the stab of pain in his chest. The brand had been broken and before he could get any further Chachamaru cast the binding spell on him, returning to his domain leaving You in distress. How could this be? Why had this happened?

            Taking his anger out on Mana he began to swear, wanting to kill the demon who refused to even talk to him as he was deemed unworthy. He tried to attack but Mana let go of his corporal form becoming just a ghost who ignored You's violent onslaught, which caused him no pain of discomfort in this state. Exhausted You gave up and returned to the Air Gardens where he found a quiet part to sulk. It was then that he noticed something strange, the brand might have broken but he could still sense Gackt's presence. How could that happen unless....

 

            “He still has the brand!” Chachamaru exclaimed angrily as he stared at the glowing blue mark on Gackt's hand in shock. “How can this be?”

            “You've just cracked it,” Közi commented. “Perhaps the Valkyrie bond is more than just deals? Maybe the warriors spirit is what's important?”

            “It must be,” Chachamaru sighed. “Well brand or no brand he should be agreeable now. How can he stay loyal to a man he can't remember? I wonder what he'll even want now Kami is gone?”

            “Who knows,” Közi replied. “But there must be something, all men want something.”

            “We'll have to wait until he wakes up. It might take a few hours for his brain to reassemble itself, with so much information missing.” Chachamaru commented thoughtfully. “Well I won't heal him yet, I want him to see me being kind and thoughtful. If all he remembers is how I was his friend here, then he'll be even more willing to agree, just have to hide my true nature around him for now. That goes for you too, we don't want him thinking demons are bad. Let's go for the 'we're so misunderstood' party line.”

            “Cha, can't you tell him I'm his lover?” Közi begged. “I promise I’ll be nice.”

            “Idiot, he's going to be mine for now. Then you can have him.” Chachamaru promised and Közi frowned.

            “I don't want you're cast off’s.” Közi complained but Chachamaru dismissed him feeling tired now. Perhaps he needed a rest? Sitting in his throne he lay his head against the side and stared across the room, quickly falling asleep wondering why he suddenly felt so weak. He had no idea yet about what Hyde was doing or the fact he had already lost a few dozen souls but the angel was being smart, going for the strongest ones first, weakening Chachamaru with each one knowing that soon he would challenge the demon and return Gackt's soul where it belonged.  


	16. Chapter 16: Angels and Demons

            Gackt awoke in a large soft bed, covered in wounds he didn't remember receiving. Thinking about it he didn't remember a lot, though he had some idea that he was in the afterlife. He'd come here to find something. Something... No, the thought was lost along with a million others. The present was the most affected but memories were missing from the last few years. He couldn't even remember what his job was, though he had a vague idea he was no longer a host. He remembered quitting, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

            'Some kind of business venture.' Gackt thought before giving up. Trying to remember anything only gave him a headache and distracted he scratched his hand, which wouldn't stop itching. It was at that moment the door was opened and a smiling man entered, Chachamaru, the demon who had been helping him, who had saved him from Cerberus and taught him how to defeat the Hydra. Chachamaru had been nothing but good to him and he felt relieved he still had a friend beside him, perhaps Chachamaru could fill in the blanks?

            “Chachamaru, what happened to me?” Gackt asked. “Have I been in some kind off accident? My body hurts and I’ve lost so many memories, I think I must have brain damage or something.”

            “What do you remember?” Chachamaru asked sounding worried as he gently pushed the hair away from Gackt's face and sat at the edge of the bed, taking Gackt's hand in his. Still annoyed the mark was in place, even though it was broken. He was sure You could still sense the samurai's location and it worried him because it made it impossible to hide him. He did the best to disguise his discomfort though, not wanting to ruin his plans by revealing his evil nature just yet.

            “Not much,” Gackt admitted. “My last memory, it's vague something about clouds and the angel Hyde.”

            “You were attacked,” Chachamaru explained more than pleased that Mana had made Gackt forget about Közi's attack on him or the hell-hounds, he certainly needed to thank the demon properly later for being so careful to erase everything that might incriminate him. “Don't worry I destroyed the beast and brought you here but you were in such a bad way. I've healed the worst of your injuries but it drained my power, I'll work on these wounds now.”

            “These are the lesser injuries? I must have been close to death.” Gackt commented and Chachamaru nodded his agreement before working on healing Gackt's soul. It was difficult as Gackt wasn't his and You's brand didn't like the outside influence but he was powerful enough to do the necessary spells, once again finding his energy drained far more than it should be. What was wrong with him? Demons didn't get sick but he felt like he just might be.

            “You've exhausted yourself,” Gackt commented clearly worried. “Why don't you lie down with me for a while?”

            “I just might.” Chachamaru agreed getting into the bed beside Gackt and resting his head against Gackt's chest, feeling the other tense up in surprise.

            “Chachamaru is this really appropriate?” Gackt asked worried.

            “What? You've forgotten that we're lovers?” Chachamaru asked with hurt in his voice.

            “I'm sorry, I’ve forgotten so much.” Gackt apologised as he reached down to stroke Chachamaru's hair, wishing he could remember anything that would prove the demon's statement but unable to do so. He felt guilty about this but what could be done? He'd been attacked and his brain had been damaged, he was lucky to be alive.

            “It's OK, just call me Cha like you did before.” Chachamaru reassured Gackt, who agreed that he would, watching as his demon lover fell asleep unable to help but be worried. From what he remembered Chachamaru was strong, why was it then he had passed out from just a few spells?

 

            Hyde glanced around the caves nervously, spotting a small ledge high up, in two strokes off his wings he reached it and crawled on, lying flat trying his best to hide from the demon below. His presence was beginning to be noticed and though he had easily taken out three lesser demons already he decided to leave the proper demon alone. It wasn't so much fear but a need to save his strength that kept him quiet. He watched the demon pass by, clearly searching for an intruder, breathing a sigh of relief as he passed leaving Hyde undiscovered.

            'I need to take action now.' Hyde realised, knowing that if he stayed too much longer someone might figure out what was going on. Anyway, he wanted to go home soon as he hated it here and with these thoughts filling his mind he headed towards Chachamaru's castle pleased that he had released so many souls in such a short amount of time.

            He reached the castle unnoticed but straight away realised this wasn't going to be so easy as just walking in. Two guards already stood by the great gates and he frowned before noticing an open window high up on the second floor. Perhaps he could get up there without been noticed? Well there was no time to lose and the demons didn't look that aware of their surroundings.

            His wings grew and he chanted a spell making them appear red for the moment, hoping if he was spotted people would think him a Valkyrie and not an angel. Even such a spell made him feel uneasy as angels were proud of their soft white wings, knowing the existence of every colour was a sign off their goodness. Sometimes, if an angel went astray his wings might change, but Hyde's had always been snowy white and he hated having to change that, even just temporarily.

            Spreading his wings Hyde flew, reaching the window unnoticed slipping inside ready for a fight but finding the room empty. Well that made things easier, removing the spell and then hiding his wings, he moved towards the door glancing out into the empty hall needing to find Chachamaru unnoticed, or better yet Gackt.

 

            Gackt felt Chachamaru stir in his arms and smiled kindly as the demon woke up and for a moment looked confused before remembering where he was. As soon as he had though he whispered a greeting to the man holding him and kissed him delighted when Gackt kissed him back. Had it really been this easy to get Gackt to be his?

            “I don't want to put pressure on you but have you thought about your end of our deal?” Chachamaru pressed wanting to get his brand on Gackt as soon as possible.

            “Our deal?” Gackt asked confused, it did sound like something Chachamaru had offered before but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was he wanted.

            “Yes, you know, so you can come here when you die and be with me always. That is what you want right?” Chachamaru asked.

            “I think so, I’d want to be with my lover.” Gackt agreed. “Can I have some time to think? I know there was something important that I wanted. I hope I remember it soon.”

            “Sure, take all the time you need.” Chachamaru reassured Gackt deciding that for now he would claim Gackt another way. Forcing his lips over the samurai's once more he kissed him eagerly, sensing Gackt's hesitation but ignoring it. After a few seconds Gackt seemed relaxed enough to kiss him back and with a smile on his lips Chachamaru moved his lips down Gackt's naked torso teasing his nipples with his tongue before finally running it along the bulge in the leather trousers Gackt still wore.

            “Cha, no!” Gackt protested pulling away.

            “Baby what's wrong?” Chachamaru said worried, licking Gackt again frustrated at having such resistance, why on earth was the man protesting?

            “It doesn't feel right, I don't know. Perhaps I'm just not in the mood.” Gackt wondered, knowing that wasn't like him. He loved sex, he was always the one trying to pressurise his lovers, the one with the same confused hurt look on his face if they should deny his attempts off seduction.

            “That's not like you.” Chachamaru commented and Gackt had to agree with him.

            “I still feel disorientated from the attack,” Gackt explained. “I just need time alone to think about things. Please understand.”

            “I have work to do.” Chachamaru admitted as he got up and left Gackt alone, clearly annoyed at being rejected like this. With a sigh Gackt got up and went to sit in the window seat staring out at the barren landscape wishing that he could remember. He felt like half a person with so many memories gone and once again he scratched his hand. The itching was almost painful now and glancing down Gackt remembered something about a brand. It was a faint memory but there was a spell to check wasn't there?

            Realising he knew the spell he chanted it staring at the broken mark that appeared knowing that this was as complete as his memory but it was enough to cast suspicion. If he had been branded by someone else, then what was he doing here with a demon in a place that seemed elegant until you looked outside and saw what could almost be described as hell.

            'Do I really love Chachamaru?' Gackt questioned himself, feeling guilty about thinking such things. It was just when they had kissed, he could have sworn it was their first.

            Perhaps if Hyde had arrived later Gackt would have been sure of his love but as it was, he was doubting when the angel walked in and he smiled happily to see another friendly face. Though hadn't Hyde scolded him over something? He remembered playing piano for him and chatting and something about waiting for a dove.

            “Hyde. You're here?” Gackt asked, getting up and smiling happily at the angel who approached looking surprised.

            “You're not hurt.” Hyde commented sounding relieved but confused.

            “Cha healed me, but I think the monster must have caused brain damage,” Gackt admitted. “I can't remember things, things I know are important but they slip my grasp.”

            “You mean like Kami?” Hyde asked shocked to see the confused look on Gackt's face.

            “Who's Kami?” Gackt asked gasping in pain as his brain tried hard to tell him something but was unable to do so.

            “You? Do you remember him.” Hyde asked but again Gackt looked confused. “Mana? Have you been taken to see him?”

            “Mana... The silent man, just before the monster must have attacked. He's the last person I remember.” Gackt realised shocked to hear the angel curse.

            “Mana is the demon of memory, he's erased the important men in your life and left you vulnerable to Chachamaru's lies. You need to come with me so we can try and fix this.” Hyde ordered but Gackt seemed reluctant to do so.

            “Cha says he's my lover, how do I know you're not lying?” Gackt demanded.

            “Because that brand glowing on your hand is not his mark, it's You's. I plan to take you to him, surely you can trust You even if you doubt me?” Hyde replied and frowning Gackt stared at the mark and then back up at Hyde. Indecision swept across his face before he made up his mind and almost shyly he nodded his consent.

            “If You owns my soul I should at least meet him,” Gackt announced. “Perhaps then I can understand who I am?”

            “You will,” Hyde reassured him. “Mana won't reverse his spells but perhaps You can. His magic should be the strongest influence on you, stronger than any other.”

            “Let's go.” Gackt agreed, startled as the door crashed open and Chachamaru returned in a fit of rage. Lunging at Hyde he pinned the angel to the wall but a lightning bolt had him staggering back crashing to the floor in pain. With a snarl he got to his feet and the war between angel and demon began, Gackt being the price at the end.


	17. Trial 17: Lost Memories

            Hyde groaned as he felt his body slammed against the ceiling but refused to let the pain stop him from shooting lightning bolts at the demon who looked about as beaten as he felt. It was a good thing that he had released those souls and weakened Chachamaru because even now the demon was his match and it was all he could do to hold his ground. If anything, he was losing and with a cry he shot blindly towards the demon as he used his wings to help return him to his feet.

            “Come on.” Gackt urged and startled Hyde found himself being led into the crystal caves shocked by this turn of events. “Are you alright? You look really bad.” The samurai worried.

            “I'm fine, just a bit beaten up.” Hyde reassured him. “He'll be here soon, we better move on.”

            “Yeah.” Gackt agreed hurrying after Hyde who was already heading towards the crystal that would take them to his home.

            “Hey Gackt, why did you save me?” Hyde asked as they walked, not understanding Gackt's logic at all.

            “Well when an angel and demon fight you're supposed to side with the angel if you're a good guy.” Gackt explained. “I don't know, my reasoning never went past that. If I'm wrong I'll return to him and apologise but I don't think I am. It just doesn't make sense that I'm branded by You and with him, especially as so many of my memories are gone. In short I don't trust him but I have yet to see a reason not to trust you.”  
            “Your instincts remember more than you think.” Hyde replied pleased as they reached his crystal and he passed through knowing Gackt would follow because he had nowhere else to go. They arrived on a cloud with nothing but a large lake where a couple of swans swam together peacefully. Stopping to stare for a moment Gackt smiled with the feeling that once he had been like those swans, happily in love with no real worries. He'd been happy once, could he be happy again?”

            “Hyde who is Kami?” Gackt asked ignoring the headache the name gave him.

            “Your lover. Until he died.” Hyde replied just as You shot down from the sky startling the birds who flew away, frightened by the sudden intrusion.

            “Gackt you're back!” You exclaimed wrapping his arms around the startled samurai, hugging him tight before moving onto Hyde. “Thank you, thank you so much. How did you do it?”

            “You, you're hurting me.” Hyde complained detaching himself from the Valkyrie. “He's not exactly in one piece, Mana has been working his magic on his memory. He doesn't remember you or Kami.”

            “I thought as much.” You replied, glancing down at Gackt's hand where the cracked symbol still glowed, a sign that Gackt himself wanted it to be visible. “I wonder why my seal still stands.”

            “I don't know.” Hyde admitted. “But be glad it does.”

            “Guys, he's back.” Gackt warned as the demon stormed through the gate, looking less than impressed. Fire shot from his hands aimed at Hyde who dodged, working with You to beat the demon back fighting mercilessly until Chachamaru had collapsed on the floor barely able to find the strength to stand.

            “Give up on Gackt, he's not yours.” You snapped angrily, bemused when Chachamaru turned pleading eyes on the samurai who had watched the whole scene wishing he had his sword, or at least his armour so he could be safe.

            “Gackt baby please, you can't trust them.” Chachamaru begged. “Please, if you remember what we had...”

            “If I remember I’ll return to you.” Gackt promised. “But for now... I'm sorry.”

            “Gackt!” Chachamaru tried to beg again when an angry voice spoke up from beneath them.

            “You have more to worry about than Gackt.” The voice declared as it's owner floated up through the cloud standing before them all like some kind of wrathful god. He too had wings, though his were those of a bat and everything about him was black, except for the bright red of his eyes that started angrily at the demon before him.

            “Lucifer?” Chachamaru asked stunned as he bowed before his master knowing he was in trouble but having no idea why.

            “Do you have any idea how many souls you lost over this quest?” Lucifer demanded. “The cost is too high, I demand you give up now.”

            “Lost souls?” Chachamaru wondered but the cloud beneath him disappeared and both he and the fallen angel slipped away, returning to a plain of existence that Lucifer called home. Gackt felt a little sorry for the poor demon who was clearly in trouble but his company were less than sympathetic.

            “Do you know anything about lost souls?” You asked, knowing by the grin on Hyde's face that he had to be responsible.

            “Oh yes, I reincarnated them.” Hyde bragged proudly. “To weaken him and because a good soul doesn't belong in hell anyway.”

            “Genius.” You congratulated him. “I never would have expected the angel of music to be so wise when it came to battle tactics.”

            “Neither did I really, perhaps I'm just smart?” Hyde asked. “Or lucky, I ran across two girls and I felt so bad they were there that I just had to save them.”

            “I'm just shocked you have the power to reincarnate another’s souls.” You commented growing wary as he wondered if he could fall victim to Hyde's stealth attacks as easily as Chachamaru.

            “Well they have to want to be reincarnated.” Hyde explained with a shrug.

            “If you wanted you could come and reincarnate my souls?” You demanded.

            “If they wanted it,” Hyde confirmed. “But that wouldn't be enough to break your seal I don't think, your souls are there because they want to be, because they were invited. I'd have to find a way for them too.... well you know how your souls are lost, I won't spread such things around.”

            “Do you think Chachamaru will be alright?” Gackt interrupted clearly worried about the demon.

            “Does it matter?” You muttered.

            “You!” Gackt complained. “I want to know.”

            “Probably, he'll be punished off course but Lucifer won't kill his own child if that's what you're worried about.” You admitted.

            “Come on, enough talking. Let's go inside and figure out how to erase Mana's work.” Hyde suggested and agreeing Gackt followed him sure that a man who lived in such a beautiful place couldn't be bad.

 

            Gackt was sat on the softest sofa he had ever sat on, or could remember sitting on at least. feeling a little nervous. Before him You had placed his hand on his forehead searching his mind for the seals on his memory. He couldn't feel anything but You was so deep in concentration that he knew the other must have found something.

            “Mana is really good.” You spoke up with a sigh. “I can't break any off his seals but I have found something interesting. The wall I put up on Gackt's memory before reincarnation is still in one piece, untouched. Why would Mana mess with it when he likes people to forget? That was his mistake, Gackt's not aware of it but he remembers me, remembers the deal we made.”

            “I want to remember Kami, if he was my lover then I should, right?” Gackt questioned and You sighed.

            “I have one idea but I'm not sure if it can work.” He admitted. “I'm going to do it anyway because I can't stand the fact you don't know who I am.”

            “You're going to break your own wall?” Hyde guessed having watched the whole thing quietly as he did his best to deal with his own wounds.

            “I have too, perhaps like a damn breaking the old memories will bring back the new?” You suggested. “You'll remember me either way, which will be something. Right Gackt?”

            “Any memory is a good one, I hate not knowing anything.” Gackt admitted and taking that as consent You returned his hand muttering under his breath as he destroyed his own barrier and pulled back catching Gackt as he collapsed.

            “Is he OK?” Hyde worried not wanting to have gone to so much effort only to have it go to waste.

            “Yeah, it's just a lot for him to take in. He's been with me for centuries.” You explained, laying Gackt down and gently kissing his forehead hoping his attempt to restore Gackt would work. At least he would be remembered, which was the most important part to him. If anything, it might be best if Gackt only remembered the man he had once been, perhaps then he could be in peace and forget about his quest.

 

            A battle raged all around Gakuto, as he fought like a mad man. His soldiers were losing but he wouldn't withdraw, couldn't withdraw. Retreat was for a loser and he was a winner. Angrily he slashed at the man before him, before gasping in pain as a spear hit him in the back. He staggered and was quickly destroyed by the men around him. He had died and as he floated out of his body he saw the blond man watching him with a sad smile.

            “You were doing so well, such a shame your men didn't fight at your level.” The blond had commented, walking around the fighters until he stood beside Gakuto. Like some kind of miracle, the space they stood in seemed to remain free of war though the battle still raged around them.

            “Are you death?” Gakuto eventually asked.

            “If you like. I'm here to make you an offer, would you like to join my army?” The blond had asked, startling Gakuto.

            “But my lord is...” He began.

            “You're dead. You're free of your lord. How about you swear loyalty to me instead?” The man had offered.

            “I don't even know who you are.” Gakuto had found himself commenting, startled by such a sudden offer.

            “I know, I meant to find you earlier but I’ve been so busy lately. My name is You and my army needs you.”

 

            “This is for me?” Gakuto had asked as he took the armour from You with a wide smile. “It's beautiful. Such craftsmanship.”

            “Only the best for my new lieutenant.”

 

            “I'm sorry my lord but please, I need this. I'm so bored here,” Gackt had begged. “I'm not betraying you, I just feel that as I died so young I missed out on so much. The world has changed. Please You, reincarnate me.”

            “I don't want to lose you, you're one of my finest souls.” You had tried to explain but Gackt was so head strong. He wouldn't stop begging and eventually he had given in.

            “Thank you. Thank you so much!” Gackt had exclaimed, hugging You close in gratitude. I swear I will never betray you.”

 

            “He's waking up” Hyde noticed, distracting You from the book he had begun to read while waiting. He had long since healed his own wounds and had begun to grow bored. He lived a life of action and waiting patiently wasn't something he would ever be able to boast about.

            “I just hope it worked. His mind was such a mess before I couldn't tell.” You replied, placing the book to one side and walking over to Gackt, silently praying that he had his samurai back. Well he was about to find out but if didn't work he would curse Mana's name forever for daring to mess with his soul. Nobody hurt his men and got away with it, not unless they were hurting each other, that was a different story of course and really the whole point of raging war in Valhalla.  But beyond that he wanted his souls untouched, they were his and his alone, though he supposed he didn't mind if they had outsider friends. Just as long as their loyalty remained with him.


	18. Trial 18: New Allies

            Gackt opened his eyes and took in You staring at him, instantly dropping onto hands and knees as he bowed before his lord, realising now how rude and ungrateful he had been to You. It wasn't befitting of a samurai to act that way and as he bowed he begged for forgiveness which You gave him, before ordering him back to his feet.

            “Come on Gakuto, you know we're friends.” You scolded, using the samurai's original name just in case, getting a hug this time for his kindness.

            “I know You, but I’ve been so rude to you for so long.” Gackt apologised before turning to Hyde. “And thank you Hyde, for saving me from hell.”

            “World of the damned,” Hyde corrected. “How's your memory?”

            “It's back, all off it,” Gackt replied. “I plan to finish my quest off course, as selfish and spoilt as that makes you see me Hyde.”

            “Perhaps I was too hasty in judging your character,” Hyde apologised. “You have shown great strength to go through everything Chachamaru did to you. I take it he didn't go straight to Mana?”

            “Oh no he...” Gackt began, growing quiet as he realised he didn't want to admit it all. “He tried torturing me first.”

            “It's OK, we won't make you talk about it.” You reassured Gackt. “We shall just admire you for still being strong and determined, despite whatever happened to you.”  
            “Hardship just makes me more stubborn,” Gackt announced firmly. “But You, is there anything you can do to fix this brand? I hate that it's broken, I look like a Rounin.”

            “We can't brand living souls.” Hyde spoke up but You was shaking his head.

            “You can't, my brand is more an invite than a judgement. I can brand a soul whenever I like, just as long as he wants it.” You admitted pausing before reaching for Gackt's hand. “I have to remove this brand first, I'm trusting this isn't a trick.”  
            “It's not a trick, I’d never betray you. I'm a samurai, you know how much loyalty means to me.” Gackt replied firmly and You smiled, he did know how much loyalty meant to Gakuto and if Gackt had his memories back, all of them, then he knew he could be trusted. It took a minute but with two spells he had removed the old mark and replaced it with a shiny new one, a winged sword.

            “The mark of a general? But I haven't completed my quest. How can you reward me now?” Gackt demanded, not angry just confused.

            “Because when you do complete your quest, I'd have to remove your brand and do it again if I returned the brand you had,” You replied. “Off course in rewarding you now I’ve pretty much given you no choice but to succeed.”

            “He will succeed, if anyone can it will be Gackt.” Hyde spoke up, having watched the whole exchange with a smile hoping his souls were half as loyal as Gackt proved he was. He'd been wrong to judge the samurai so quickly but he wasn't too proud to admit it, humility was a sign of strength.

            “You, I need to apologise again, my sword and armour are still in the world of the damned, Közi stole the sword but I have no idea where my armour is.” Gackt realised, not ashamed to only be wearing tight leather trousers but knowing it wouldn't make good first impressions.

            “I'll get you more.” You promised.

            “If you like, I could find you something to wear for now?” Hyde offered.

            “No offence but I want my sword and armour.” Gackt explained realising he had hurt Hyde he added. “What kind of warrior would I be without them?”

 

            It had taken You just under an hour to find suitable replacements and give them to Gackt but as he did the Samurai smiled as he realised they were all black and silver. A similar design to his old ones but without embellishment.

            “The blacksmiths can alter them as you see fit later, or we can get you an entirely new set.” You reassured Gackt who already knew such things but let You explain, silently amused that the Valkyrie had got so used to being questioned he was now offering up answers on his own.

            “No, I like black.” Gackt reassured him. “We can customise it later, right now I just want Kami and now with a complete knowledge of how everything works down here, all the dimensions and such, I think I know exactly where Kami is. Tell me Hyde, what do you know of love? You is clueless, which explains why he hasn't even thought of this option.”

            “Love is light and kindness,” Hyde explained. “At least around here. I love every one of my souls equally.”

            “Great, one of you can't love and the other can't feel anything but love,” Gackt muttered. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking, if I hurt this much without Kami then I’d like to think it hurt him to be without me. Not because I'm sadistic but because I want him to care he no longer has me in his life. That being said, how can he find heaven here unless he forgets my existence? He's with Mana's brother in the Gardens of lost memories.”

            “Are you sure?” Hyde asked, surprised at such an answer.

            “Sometimes to be happy you need to forget the pain of your past.” Gackt replied. “Hizaki knows that and uses his powers to help. His is a heaven dimension you know.”

            “But Hizaki isn't good.” Hyde argued.

            “But he isn't evil.” You added. “I think Gackt might be right, let's just trust him on this, unless you have a better suggestion?”

            “No, I think Gackt knows best,” Hyde replied. “He is the one who knew Kami. With that said I ask that you let me come too, just in case Chachamaru returns. Together You and I can handle him.”  

            “I can handle him on my own.” You boasted. “But if you want to come, I won't stop you.”

            “Come with us.” Gackt replied. “I'd like your company and support.”

 

            “So many roses.” Gackt commented as they walked down the gravel pathways towards Hizaki's grand home. The whole place smelt of the flowers and between them flew bees, ladybirds and dragonflies, though it was the butterflies that made Gackt stop in his tracks. They were gorgeous and unlike any butterfly on earth but that wasn't what had surprised him.

            “Sometimes Hizaki is called the Rose princess because of these gardens.” Hyde explained pausing as he noticed Gackt wasn't even listening. “Gackt?”

            “Kami loved butterflies, he even had them tattooed onto his arm.” Gackt explained, smiling fondly at the memory. “If I had any doubts Kami was here, which I don't, these butterflies would eliminate them. Your birds are nice Hyde and so is your heaven but these gardens are where Kami belongs.”

            “It is peaceful here.” Hyde agreed. “I should remember to come more often.”

            “Well I find it rather boring.” You admitted and the two men with him turned to give him a shocked look. “What? You know I love nothing more than a good fight.”

            “Oh You, without Chachamaru here you're the one coming off as evil.” Gackt remarked rather casually.

            “Seems your second life has had a stronger influence than I thought.” You remarked. “Gakuto would never say such a thing, I think I prefer you like this. I like that you treat me as your friend.”

            “Don't get me wrong, I'm a samurai and you have my unquestionable loyalty and respect.” Gackt argued. “Just, I suppose now I know what I can get away with it's hard to go back to being so subservient.”

            “I can't imagine you ever being subservient.” Hyde remarked, amused by the idea.

            “He was, too me anyway.” You defended Gackt. “Samurai's always were some of the loyalist of souls. Though you are right in a way, Gackt may have followed every one of my orders without question but if a command came from somebody else and he didn't agree, he made his voice heard. You always have been a leader Gackt, that's why I promoted you the first time and barely had to think about making you a General. You're the right man for the job and would have become one eventually anyway.”

            “So, you're saying if I fail then I still get my reward?” Gackt teased.

            “You won't fail, I won't permit it,” You responded. “You listening to me Gakuto? You have to succeed, it's an order.”

            “Yes, my lord.” Gackt replied even bowing to half height as he said it but as he stood up it was clear he was putting on a show for Hyde.

 

            Like his brother, Hizaki had a love of wearing women’s clothes but that was where the similarities came to an end. Where Mana was dark he was light, where Mana was cruel he was kind and whilst Mana only talked to those he saw worthy, Hizaki was welcoming to everyone unless they angered him, which was a rare occurrence. Hizaki was easy going and honest by nature and as he saw his visitors he smiled warmly.

            An angel on the left, his wings white as snow, a Valkyrie on the right with his own deep blue wings clearly visible as if being with the angel made him want to match, it was the samurai in the middle that really caught Hizaki's attention. 'The samurai is in charge', was the first shocking thing that crossed Hizaki's mind, the second the realisation that he was still alive. Standing up Hizaki greeted them all warmly, recognising the angel of music but having to be introduced to his companions.

            “You look like you have a purpose here, some kind of business?” Hizaki asked.

            “Seems the gossip hasn't got to you yet.” Gackt replied. “I'll be brief, I'm looking for my lover Kami.”

            “Your ex-lover, Kami is dead,” Hizaki replied. “You are still alive, I don't understand why you're here.”

            “Because I want him back.” Gackt replied stubbornly.

            “Hyde? You're helping him with this?” Hizaki asked stunned by this revelation.

            “He's proven his worth to me.” Hyde explained. “And I know he won't be talked out of this so yes, I feel that if any man deserves to get his lover back then it would be Gackt. He will succeed where Orpheus failed.”

            “You must truly think highly of him.” Hizaki commented. “If that is the case then I will admit that Kami is here.”

            “Really?” Gackt asked, stunned by this despite his certainty that he was right. It was just after searching so hard and for so long, the concept off having found Kami seemed rather strange, wonderful but still weird.

            “He is,” Hizaki agreed. “Poor man, couldn't bear to be without you but he's happy now. At peace.”

            “Please Hizaki, I need him back.” Gackt begged. “I'll do anything to be with him once more.”

            “Perhaps there is no harm in letting you say goodbye.” Hizaki responded but to Gackt that wasn't enough.

            “No Hizaki. You don't understand. I need Kami back in my life.” Gackt explained. “I'm not asking you to lose your soul, just let him live a little while longer.”

            “I don't think so, it's not how things are done.” Hizaki replied stubbornly.

            “Hizaki please. What can I do to make you change your mind?” Gackt begged but before Hizaki could answer Hyde had dropped to one knee.

            “Hizaki, grant this man's wish and you can borrow my finest musicians for every party you wish to throw.” Hyde pledged. “I know you love music almost as much as I do.”

            “If you need an army you can borrow mine,” You pledged, also dropping to one knee before Hizaki who was as shocked by this turn of events as Gackt was that it had been Hyde who had tried to bargain with the demi-god first. Who ever thought that Hyde, who had been so against the idea at first, was now so willing to help Gackt succeed?


	19. Trial 19: Hizaki's Challenge

            “And you?” Hizaki asked Gackt, as he stared at the two deities bowing before him. Both so eager to help the samurai achieve what should be an impossible goal. “What will you do for me?”

            “I can sing, that worked for Orpheus.” Gackt tried.

            “But I have the finest musicians in the heavens, should I agree to Hyde's offer.” Hizaki pointed out.

            “That's true, I can fight but you have You's armies.” Gackt added, trying to think what skills he had to offer the man before him.

            “I would have war and music, what can a mortal offer me?” Hizaki demanded.

            “I don't know, what do you even want?” Gackt begged. “Please Hizaki, there must be something.”

            “It seems you have touched the hearts of Valkyrie and Angel alike, so I must concede that you're special.” Hizaki admitted. “Here's my offer. Your friend must keep their deals off course, and you must find Kami and get him to ask for his life to be returned.”

            “Is that it?” Gackt asked surprised. “I already know he's here.”

            “Finding him won't be too hard, but when you do… He doesn't remember you Gackt. He's happy here. Why would he want to leave?” Hizaki questioned.

            “You think this is impossible, don't you? I'll prove you wrong.” Gackt declared, turning to leave but stopping when he reached half way to the door and couldn't hear anyone following. Glancing back, he realised this was something he was supposed to do by himself. Well OK then, he didn't need help to convince Kami to do anything, he never had needed it before.

 

            Kami was sat quietly painting as music played in the background, smiling to himself, sometimes it was just nice to be alone. Lost in concentration he didn't hear the door open and was taken by surprise as he heard a man's voice calling his name. Turning he watched curiously as what seemed to be a samurai came rushing towards him, grinning like a fool. Wrapped in the samurai's embrace Kami was shocked speechless.

            “Oh Kami, I’ve missed you so much.” The samurai exclaimed sounding like he was crying, in fact he probably was, as something warm and wet had just hit his cheek and Kami was sure it had to be a tear. “Are you alright? Hizaki said you were happy...”

            “I'm alright.” Kami replied, carefully releasing himself from the samurai's embrace, feeling confused. He knew he had memories missing, he remembered begging Hizaki to take them to relieve his pain, but he doubted this man from Japan’s distant past could possibly have existed in his life time.

            “Oh Kami, you really don't recognise me.” The samurai complained, looking broken hearted, though it was clear he had expected this.

            “Should I recognise you? No offence but you don't look like you came from 21st century Japan.” Kami replied, not unkindly but cautious.

            “Hey, I could be an actor or died in cos-play.” He pointed out, points Kami had to agree with.

            “Well are you an actor?” Kami asked.

            “Not so much.” He admitted.

            “Who are you?” Kami asked.

            “Gackt,” The samurai responded. “Sexiest man on earth, or so you tell me.”

            “I'll have to take your word on that.” Kami replied, finding the man rather egotistical, though he had to agree the samurai was gorgeous and there was a certain charm about him that attracted him. Maybe it had been the tears that showed a deeper side to this man? Or the pain that he wasn't remembered? Whatever it was Kami found himself inviting Gackt to sit with him, despite his desire to be alone. “If you want you could paint a butterfly with me, so I can have time to judge your claim?”

            “Sure, why not.” Gackt agreed, taking a seat and picking up a white paper butterfly, finding the task rather pointless but liking its simplicity as it gave him chance to think. Without his memories Kami thought of him as a stranger and Gackt was more than aware how nervous Kami could be around men he didn't know. He couldn't just ask Kami to come with him, especially when he seemed so at peace. That was bound to end in his lover growing angry and refusing to even talk to him. Perhaps if he got Kami to fall in love with him again? Earn his trust for a second time and then drop the bombshell that they had once been lovers?

            “I've finished.” Kami announced showing Gackt his completed butterfly. On the verge of complimenting him like you might a child, Gackt was set back as the paper suddenly fluttered and a real butterfly flew up from the table and out of an open window. It was beautiful but it was Kami's smile that touched his heart.

            “You always did love butterflies.” Gackt commented. “I bet this really is your idea of heaven, sitting here making them come to life over and over again.”

            “It is nice.” Kami agreed. “I love it here, the beautiful gardens, the kindness of strangers and Hizaki. He's so kind and sweet to us all. Whatever hurt me in the past is gone and I'm finally at peace.”

            “You wouldn't want to leave? If you were offered the chance of a life?” Gackt asked.

            “No, I don't think so. Not for a long time anyway.” Kami agreed, missing the sadness in Gackt's eyes as his focus was on his next butterfly. Beside him Gackt went quiet and it wasn't until his butterfly came to life that he spoke up once more.

            “Do you have any idea what the pain is that hurt you?” He asked.

            “I don't want to know.” Kami replied. “Why, do you know?”

            “It's the pain of never seeing your lover again.” Gackt confessed. “Of being alone, does that not bother you now?”

            “My lover?” Kami asked. “No, I don't want to know, I'm getting a headache. Why are you persisting on trying to get me to remember what I begged Hizaki to make me forget?”

            “I'm sorry.” Gackt apologised, feeling conflicted. What was he supposed to do? Kami was happy and at peace and he should leave him like this, but the selfish part of him screamed no. How could he just give up now? It wasn't like Kami had been sad before, he was always smiling, laughing or singing childish songs. Life hadn't been perfect but it had been good, Kami had been full of life but now he looked broken. He was like a survivor of some unknown tragedy that had managed to get through it and move on though, if you looked, the pain was still locked in his heart. The pain of losing him.    

 

            Sat before the grand piano Gackt began to play for Kami, choosing a song that was light hearted but just a little bit romantic. He had to get Kami to want him, to realise there was more for him than was offered here. You had been right, this place was kind of boring in its predictable nature. Everyone here loved it, Gackt knew this could never be his heaven even if he walked through the gates of judgement as an unmarked soul. The only thing here that caught his interest for more than a few moments was Kami, who shone like a lone star, bringing light to an otherwise dark sky.

            “You really can play.” Kami commented shocked.

            “What, you thought I was lying?” Gackt teased, his attention on his lover having no need to really focus on the music that came naturally to him.

            “What I mean is, I didn't expect you to be so good.” Kami corrected.

            “I have many surprises for you.” Gackt teased, his smile freezing as he saw the man entering the building on the far side. “I'm sorry there's someone I need to talk too, I won't be long. If I am, send in the cavalry, I’ll need it.”

            “And who's the cavalry?” Kami questioned, glancing over at the man who had destroyed Gackt's carefree mood, sensing he was dangerous. Whoever this man was, like Gackt, he didn't belong here. Unlike the samurai his presence wasn't welcome.

            “There's an angel and a Valkyrie staying with Hizaki, if I'm not back in half an hour tell them Közi is here.” Gackt replied, before hurrying across the room. As Kami watched Közi said a few words and the pair walked outside. Kami knew he was supposed to wait but he couldn't help himself and was soon pulling a window open a crack so he could sit beneath it and listen to what was going on.

            “What are you doing here?” Gackt demanded, he sounded angry and just a little bit scared, though he hid it well.

            “Can't I come visit my lover?” Közi asked sounding almost genuine, though there was a slight mockery in his tone.

            “You're not my lover Közi, I think we're enemies, if I remember right.” Gackt replied.

            “And how is your memory?” Közi asked. “Been forgetting things lately?”

            “Oh no, my memory is perfect, I haven't forgotten anything.” Gackt responded shocking the demon who went quite for just the briefest of moments, as he registered this new piece of information.

            “Well then you must remember our night together lover.” Közi replied sounding happy about this turn of events.

            “You mean the one where you raped me? I remember, I think it justifies my hate.” Gackt replied angrily, whilst inside Kami gasped in surprise. Gackt had been raped? Someone had actually overpowered him? It didn't seem possible but why would he lie about such a thing?

            “You enjoyed it, I know you did.” Közi replied with a smile.

            “If that's how you remember it, what the hell are you doing here Közi?” Gackt demanded, with what sounded like the sound of a sword being drawn.

            “Oh, you have a new weapon? Not as nice as my new sword.” Közi replied. “Mine is red with rubies around the hilt and fits just perfectly in my hand.”

            “What do you want.” Gackt demanded again, clearly losing patience.

            “Let's see, I want to feed the homeless, cure aids and bring world peace.” Közi replied. “And off course to thank Hyde for all his help.”

            “Hyde helped you?” Gackt demanded.

            “Why yes, you see I’ve always been second to Chachamaru but now he's in trouble, thanks to your precious angel, I get to rule for a while. You want to know the best part?” Közi asked.

            “I'm sure you're going to tell me.” Gackt replied.

            “Hyde only released Chachamaru's souls, he never touched a single one of mine and now I'm just five away from being stronger than he is. I could rule for eternity but I thought to myself, why just have five random souls when I could have yours? You'd tip the balance in my favour with just one contract.”

            “You think you can succeed, where Chachamaru failed?” Gackt demanded.

            “Oh yes,” Közi replied. “You see unlike him I'm going to hit you where it hurts. Make a deal with me here and now.”

            “If I say no?” Gackt demanded.

            “Well then, I’d keep a very close eye on Kami.” Közi warned. “You’re going to make a deal. Any deal you want, I'm not fussy.”

            “Sure. I'll make a deal.” Gackt replied. “You leave me alone and I won't sign any contracts.”

            “You've been warned.” Közi replied. “I'd keep a very close eye on your sweet lover, he may not be around for much longer.”

            “Don't you dare touch him!” Gackt screamed at the demon, loud enough that even without the window being open Kami would have heard easily.

            “Well then let's make a deal.” Közi suggested rather calmly.

            “Go to hell!” Gackt snapped making the demon laugh.

            “I'll see you both there soon enough.”


	20. Trial 20: Resparking Love

            Kami was stunned, Gackt was his lover? He'd actually had a man as beautiful as the samurai in his life? It didn't make sense and he was still trying to deal with this revelation when Gackt came in, looking like a man on a mission.

            “How much did you hear?” Gackt questioned, catching Kami by the window wishing he'd remembered just how hard it was to keep anything private from him. Short of surprise gifts he'd been allowed no secrets but had received the same level of honesty from Kami in return.

            “Just the last bit, I was checking you were alright.” Kami explained, sensing he wasn't in trouble he continued. “Something about him wanting to attack your lover?”

            “Oh yes, don't worry about him.” Gackt responded. “He's only making promises he can't keep.”

            “But who is your lover? Shouldn't you be trying to protect him?” Kami demanded.

            “Him? How do you know it's a man?” Gackt asked warily.

            “I don't know.” Kami stammered before finding the perfect cover. “Just I had a feeling you were flirting with me a few times tonight. I just assumed.”

            “My lover is fine, he's protected.” Gackt reassured Kami who couldn't help but smile at hearing this. Gackt was going to protect him? That was what he meant right, if he was Gackt's boyfriend anyway.

            “By your cavalry?” Kami asked.

            “Something like that.” Gackt agreed. “Don't worry about Közi, though if you're ever alone with him, whatever you do, don't listen to what he has to say and don't make a deal. He's a demon who will lie and manipulate you straight to hell if you're not careful.”

            “Maybe you should stay and protect me, if your lover is safe.” Kami suggested, placing his hand on Gackt's arm and smiling up at him. “There's a chance I heard more than I let on.”

            “Kami?” Gackt questioned. “How much more?”

            “Come, teach me how to play piano.” Kami begged taking Gackt by the hand and leading him back across the room.

            “Kami, how much.” Gackt demanded but his lover only sat down and began to play one of the simple tunes he knew. “You need to bend your fingers more.” Gackt informed Kami after a few more failed attempts to get the man to admit to what he'd heard.

            “You're here to say goodbye, aren't you?” Kami asked a few minutes later. “It must hurt you so much that I can't remember you.”

            “You could remember me though, if you asked for your memories back.” Gackt suggested. “Hizaki seems like a decent man, I'm sure if you asked out of your own free will...”

            “Gackt no, my memories caused me so much pain I came here.” Kami exclaimed. “I was crying when I first met him, I could barely talk and then he promised he could take my pain away. I've never looked back, I don't want to know what was ripping me apart like that.”

            “Losing me. That's what hurt you so much.” Gackt tried to explain. “You had a happy life with me, we were in love and you wanted to get married but I always refused.”

            “Why would you refuse?” Kami asked. “If we were as in love as you thought we were.”

            “Because, I can't believe I have to explain this again, my parents are deeply religious. They could barely handle us living together, if we got married they'd have disowned me.” Gackt explained.

            “And that was enough to stop you marrying me?” Kami demanded.

            “I don't know, I think there must have been a part of me that felt that if we just waited, if they saw how happy we were, they might change their minds? I was a fool, I know that now. Kami I swear that I’ll marry you in a heartbeat if you asked me again. I'd even propose if you asked really nicely.”

            “Oh, how romantic, if you ask me I’ll find the time to buy you a ring.” Kami teased though his tone was light and Gackt knew the other had accepted his reasoning.

            “We can still get married you know.” Gackt encouraged.

            “I'm dead, is there any point?” Kami asked.

            “You could try not being dead?” Gackt suggested.

            “And go back to whatever pain faced me before? Look I know you think we were happy and in love but I barely know you. How do I know you didn't beat me, or were some kind of stalker? How do I know that you're not the reason I'm dead? Maybe you cheated on me and I killed myself? And this is taking into account that what you've said so far is even true.” Kami exclaimed, about to start on a second list of things that could have led him here.

            “Trust me.” Gackt ordered. “That's all I ask.”

            “I don't know you.” Kami reminded Gackt, stopping to turn and look the samurai in the eyes. “But if it helps, I want to trust you.”

            “It helps.” Gackt replied. “Especially as I'm not a crazy stalker or psycho killer who attacks his boyfriends with chainsaws if they dare glance at another man.”

            “That's good to know.” Kami replied, turning back to the piano and beginning to play again determined to master this piece.

            “I suppose that means you committed suicide.” Gackt teased.

            “I must have,” Kami agreed. “Far more likely that you telling me the truth and my only pain was that of a broken heart.”

            “Ah yes, but wasn't your suicide caused by a broken heart?” Gackt asked.

            “Well that was one of the causes but I think the primary reason was because I ran out of milk and really wanted a cup of coffee.” Kami explained.

            “Understandable.” Gackt agreed, moving behind Kami and wrapping his arms around him. “It's a terrible thing to run out of milk.”

            “Agreed.” Kami replied, feeling Gackt's hands move over his stomach and then just a single finger tease the waist band of his jeans. “Gackt? What are you doing?”

            “Shhh just relax, I am your lover.” Gackt reminded him, pushing long hair out of the way so his mouth could find the hollow in Kami's neck that was always so sensitive.

            “I don't think...” Kami began to protest trying to pull away.

            “Please don't, thinking only gets in the way.” Gackt argued licking Kami's neck as his hands began to move up his chest.

            “Thinking gets in the way.” Kami agreed giving up all protests for now. If he ever doubted Gackt's claims of love they were all gone now, how else would he know just how to make him feel so good?

            Trailing his hands up Kami's chest beneath the t-shirt he wore, Gackt let his fingertip brush across an erect nipple smirking to himself. Ordinarily he'd tease Kami for being so easily aroused but now didn't seem like the time or place. He remained silent and bent around so he could place his mouth over his lover’s, kissing him gently before pressing his tongue against Kami's closed lips, seeking entry that was usually granted instantly. Tonight there was a pause reminding him once again that though on the outside Kami was exactly the same internally he was a stranger once more.

            His tongue met Kami's curious one and he stopped himself seeking dominance, letting Kami get used to his taste as he slid his hands over the familiar chest he had sworn he might never get to touch again. Part of him willed he would never have to let go, wanting nothing more than to cling to his lover forever and keep him from harm, but he knew such an occurrence was nothing but an impossible dream and settled in enjoying the moment.

            Letting Kami kiss him as he saw fit, Gackt moved his right hand back down Kami's body slipping his fingers beneath the belt before pulling them out and moving them back down, this time over the top of his jeans. He felt Kami's surprise in his touch, as easily as the arousal beneath his fingers but when there were no protests he began to stroke gently, working up a gentle rhythm meant only for pleasure and not to stimulate release.

            “Gackt...” Kami protested as he tried to pull away.

            “I said don't think.” Gackt scolded, reclaiming the others lips again.

            “But Gackt.” Kami complained pulling away. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

            “Is it important?” Gackt asked.

            “Just that I believe you when you say I can trust you.” Kami replied.

            “Shut up now.” Gackt ordered forcing his mouth over Kami's once more, though inside he was smiling. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to convince Kami to get his memory back? Then they'd be on the same side and Hizaki would have no choice to give him back, even if it was just temporary.

            As they kissed, Gackt released Kami's arousal and began to stroke it exactly as he remembered Kami loved to be touched. Every movement was deliberately executed to make Kami moan and after a few moments he moved his lips back onto Kami's neck, feeling the soft vibrations against his lips as he worked Kami's length.

            Kami couldn't believe how amazing this felt, couldn't believe he had asked to forget everything. Though if you had a memory like this and knew you'd never experience it again then maybe it was best to forget?

            “I know you're close,” Gackt whispered. “I could even count you down.”

            “You're just showing off.” Kami muttered, ignoring Gackt as he tried his best to hold on. Everything was just so wonderful right now and he was so close to letting go. His body trembled and as he released Gackt whispered a mocking word into his ear.

            “One” Gackt teased watching bemused as Kami came a split second later blushing bright red.

            “It's not fair! You know all of my bodies favourite things,” Kami complained. “Let me learn yours again?”

            “No, that's OK.” Gackt replied, trying to ignore his arousal but finding it difficult, especially when Kami slid off the piano stool and stared up at him knelt on his knees with that false innocent expression he had carved into his memory.

            “Let me help.” Kami whispered running his fingers over Gackt's crotch, as he tried to figure out how best to remove the armour.

            “No Kami, listen. If Közi comes back the last thing we need is for me to be caught off guard,” Gackt explained. “Please don't tempt me, I’ll only give in.”

            “Is Közi that dangerous?” Kami asked, feeling suspicious. The look in Gackt's eyes had been fear, understandable if his last sexual encounter had been rape.

            “I think so.” Gackt replied. “Ignore my needs, it'll go away eventually.”

            “Well I’ll be here if you change your mind.” Kami offered, watching as Gackt walked across the room and sat staring out of the window, ignoring his presence entirely as he waited for his arousal to go away by itself.

            Getting up Kami sorted out his clothes and cleaned up the mess he had made before going to sit on the sofa, watching Gackt's back as he thought over his options. Perhaps he should ask for his memories back? He just couldn't see how he could make a sensible choice without them and it was what Gackt wanted. Surely Hizaki could remove them again if he really didn't want to know?

            More worrying was Közi and his plans. What was the demon up too? Something about Gackt being a powerful soul and wanting him in hell. Poor Gackt, being chased by such an evil man, one who had raped him as well, one who was after him. It was the first time Kami had really thought about his own safety and it began to scare him. What if he was going to be raped in the near future? He'd just hate that. About to call Gackt over in a panic, the words never left his mouth as the samurai got up on his own and quietly went and sat beside him.

            “See, I told you it would go away on its own.” Gackt reassured him but Kami only moved closer, laying his head on Gackt's shoulder finding comfort in his presence.

            “Protect me from him, please.” Kami begged. “He scares me.”

            “I'll protect you, I always will.” Gackt promised and Kami believed him. Gackt just didn't seem like the kind of man who couldn't keep his word.            

            'I trust him, more than I trust myself,' Kami realised. 'I don't even know him, but I’d follow him to the ends off the earth.'


	21. Trial 21: Confessions

            “Hizaki, can you return my memories?” Kami asked as he clutched onto Gackt's hand, terrified off the answer. If Hizaki said no he'd be devastated and left in this eternal confusion but if he said yes then what? What if this dream of love he had with the samurai was just that? What if getting his memories back showed him things he didn't want to know?

            'Trust me' that was all Gackt had asked off him and Kami's instincts screamed at him to do just that. Much like Gackt's had screamed that You was on his side right at the beginning off the quest, when all this seemed strange and confusing and he had no idea who You even was, except for a man he knew in passing.

            “I can,” Hizaki replied calmly, hiding his surprise at such a request but admiring Gackt for being able to get Kami to ask. It wasn't normal for anyone here to want memories returned, he made sure to keep all memories of them asking for such things to be taken away to prevent such events happening.

            “Will you?” Kami asked.

            “Are you sure you want them? I'd hate to be erasing and returning your memory for all eternity.” Hizaki responded with a sigh.

            “I swear, I’ll only ask once.” Kami promised.

            “I won't erase them a second time as easily as the first,” Hizaki warned. “You'll have to earn your salvation.”

            “I'm prepared for that.” Kami replied, sounding confident but feeling anything but. He was putting his entire trust in Gackt's words, in the idea that his only pain was heartbreak and an eternity alone.

            “Your companion has the tongue of a snake,” Hizaki muted as he stepped closer and placed his hand over Kami's brow, focusing for a moment as he broke down all the walls he had placed within his mind. He knew Gackt was on the verge of success but he was a man off his word, if his soul asked then he would do his best to fulfil his wishes. He would not be like his brother, he would not let the gardens become a form off hell. He was better than that.

            Before Hizaki Kami blinked in confusion for a second as his memory reinforced logic and then with a squeal off delight he was clinging onto Gackt, exclaiming about how much he had missed him and how glad he was too see him again. Finally, they were reunited but as the excitement wore off Kami pulled away obviously crying.

            “Gackt I can't, I don't deserve you.” He announced before running out of the room distraught.

            “What have you done to his memory?” Gackt demanded.

            “Only what he asked, returned it all.” Hizaki reassured him. “This pain is his own doing. You both should have known better than to mess with these things.”  
            “You're one to talk, your very existence is to play with people’s minds.” Gackt complained.

            “I'm a demi-god, I know what I'm doing.” Hizaki retorted. “Now are you going to comfort your lover, or should I go erase his memory again?”

            “I'll comfort him.” Gackt replied, rising to the challenge and walking out, asking the first person he saw if they knew where Kami had gone.

 

            “Kami, it's me,” Gackt called as he pushed open the bedroom door and found Kami curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow as he cried. “I don't understand, what's wrong?”

            “I'm not good enough for you.” Kami got out as he sat up, still hugging the pillow and stared at Gackt with tear filled eyes. “You make all this effort to come and find me but I'm not good enough! I don't deserve you! I never could match your strength.”

            “Because you were kindness.” Gackt commented, as he sat on the edge of the bed. “You are honesty and love. I may be strong but I'm like this sword, dangerous to be around, who ever thought that I could be loved? But you did. You loved me and made my life complete and even managed to teach me how to be softer myself. Around you I had no walls because there was no need for them, my anger melted away like butter, my pain struggled to even exist. I need you Kami, can't you see that.”

            “You're making it worse.” Kami complained. “I'm not so sweet and kind and good. I'm not even half the man you think I am.”  
            “Kami, what's happened? You haven't felt this way ever before.” Gackt scolded. “I know you had doubts of your worth at first but nothing like this, your insecurities never brought you to tears!”

            “I cheated on you.” Kami whispered burying his head in the pillow, unable to look at Gackt anymore. How could he have done such a thing? There was no way Gackt would want him now, his entire quest had been in vain as he chased an impossible dream. The only sound in the room now was that of Kami's tears, as Gackt neither walked out or spoke in anger and it made it all the worst. Kami needed Gackt to be mad at him, needed to be called names and insulted. Anything but no reaction at all!

            “When?” Gackt eventually spoke up, his pain evident in his voice. It was almost too much for Kami to bare but he had to answer, had to let Gackt know.

            “Here.” Kami whispered.

            “When you didn't remember me? When you didn't know who I was?” Gackt asked.

            “That doesn't make it any better, I should never have wanted to forget you in the first place. I'm just a sex addict, all your joking was right. I am worse than you!” Kami complained, having never felt so miserable in his life. Perhaps it had been a mistake to get his memories back?

            Wrapping his arms around Kami, Gackt held him close, doing his best to control his jealousy. He couldn't blame Kami for his actions, you can't cheat on a man you don't know, but it wasn't exactly an easy thing to hear either.

            “As much as I hate the thought of you being with other men, I accepted you slept with people before me.” Gackt reminded Kami. “How can I get mad when you had boyfriends before? That would be unreasonable right?”

            “But I did know you, I just forgot.” Kami whimpered, pressing tighter to his lover for comfort that he felt he didn't deserve but craved anyway.

            “You returned to the Kami you were before you met me, shy, quiet, just a little bit scared when thrown into a situation out of the ordinary. That Kami couldn't cheat on me because he's not my Kami. My Kami is stronger than he knows and achieved all his dreams.” Gackt replied, firmly realising as he said it, that he was helping himself as much as his lover. “But you know, I think there was one ex-boyfriend you never told me about.”

            “Hizaki,” Kami whispered. “It was him, just after he erased my memory. I was so grateful the pain was gone and he wanted me and I couldn't say no. I couldn't think of a reason not to.”

            “Hizaki?” Gackt repeated.

            “Just once, but I think if I stayed he'd claim me again. Maybe that's just my ego talking, the ego you gave me for the record.” Kami scolded, knowing all his self-confidence was really just a small part of Gackt's ego that had flooded out into him, unable to be contained by just one mortal host.

            “I know You wants me,” Gackt spoke up. “Sexually at least, I don't think it's egotistical at all to think these creatures want us. Just I'm not so sure any of them can form a real relationship with anyone. They don't understand love from what I’ve seen.”

            “You, isn't he the man who rents us the shop?” Kami asked, settling into Gackt's arms still feeling miserable, though he was beyond grateful Gackt was still here, that Gackt could still love him.

            “He's the Valkyrie I'm travelling with. It was his idea for me to go to the afterlife and find you. I was going to summon a demon.” He admitted, cursing his own foolishness, was he really so stupid when suffering from grief?

            “You were going to summon a demon! Are you an idiot?” Kami demanded.          

            “Well...” Gackt replied slowly, as he thought over how best to tell his story. There was so much to tell his lover but he supposed he needed to start at the very beginning, before any off this had even happened. “Let's start with my death, on the battlefield hundreds of years ago, back when I was a samurai.”

            “You were a samurai?” Kami asked excited. “This outfit isn't just some lame attempt to seduce me.”

            “Why would I do that?” Gackt demanded.

            “Because you know I have a weakness for warriors.” Kami pointed out. “What are you saying, you were reincarnated?”

            “You mean your fetish for men in armour,” Gackt corrected. “I'm not so pathetic that I need to dress up as a samurai to get your attention you know, I'm a sex god even dressed in a tracksuit and you know it.”

            “Stop trying to change the subject, you were reincarnated?” Kami scolded with a mocking grin.

            “So anyway, I was dying on the battlefield, actually I was dead, and this Valkyrie appeared...” Gackt tried to explain but Kami was no longer listening.

            “You were reincarnated!” Kami exclaimed. “And you were so admiration that such a thing didn't exist, couldn't exist, was impossible in every way.”

            “Shut up, or I’ll get mad at you for sleeping with Hizaki.” Gackt warned, not liking to be proved wrong.

            “Who cares? You were reincarnated!” Kami exclaimed, excited by this news and wanting to tease Gackt mercilessly for being so epically wrong.

            “I said shut up!” Gackt exclaimed, forcing his lips over Kami's and kissing him hard before pulling away for air. “I'm warning you, don't tease.”

            “Reincarnation is real.” Kami responded, unable to stop himself.

            “Oh, that's it, you're asking for it now!” Gackt declared. “I'm going to tickle the life out of you.”

            “Too late, I'm already dead.” Kami retorted but that didn't stop his samurai lover from trying anyway.

 

            Hours later they were lying side by side on the bed as Kami aimlessly trailed patterns onto the back of Gackt hand as they talked. It felt just like old times now as they'd made many important decisions in such a position but they could never have guessed they would have to make this one.

            “What do you say, will you ask him?” Gackt asked.

            “I don't know, it doesn't seem right or fair that I should be brought back to life.” Kami replied.

            “Who cares? I can't live without you for the rest of my life.” Gackt complained. “It's easy for you, forget me until I can come back and visit you for half of eternity but what about me? How am I supposed to live alone without you?”

            “You could get a new lover, live your life knowing I am happy here and have no memories that could hurt me.” Kami tried.

            “That's just selfish, you get to be happy while I suffer this pain alone? How can you say that Kami? You came here because of the pain but I have no such options, even if I die it's straight to Valhalla.” Gackt exclaimed. “And if you say Hizaki can mess with my mind I may just hit you.”     “You'd never hit me.” Kami reminded him.

            “No but I’d think about it.” Gackt replied. “I'll think about it so much it'll be like I had hit you.”

            “Well if you're going to threaten me with thinking about violence then I may just have to leave you.” Kami replied. “I have my dignity you know.”

            “You're too scared to leave me, you never know what I might think about doing to you if you did. I may think about burning down your house or think about stalking you or think about kidnapping you and making you my sex slave for eternity.” Gackt mock threatened.

            “Oh, perhaps I am terrified,” Kami agreed. “Perhaps I’d better do as you ask and tell Hizaki I want my life back.”

            “You should.” Gackt agreed.

            “I will.” Kami promised and with that the deal was sealed with a kiss.


	22. Trial 22: Hizaki's Predicament

            Hizaki had known from the second Kami had asked for his memory back that Gackt would succeed and whilst he found it an admirable achievement, it left him in quite a dilemma. He had never expected Kami to trust Gackt so much that this could happen and now he realised he had no idea how to actually bring Kami back to life. Not that he wanted to anyway. He liked Kami, who was sweet and kind and so willing to please. Just thinking about their night together made Hizaki want him once more but he knew he was just being selfish. There were a dozen men here who he enjoyed just as much and he swore that sometime soon he would find Kamijo and have some fun, maybe that would distract from the fact he was losing Kami?

            ‘I need to figure out how to keep my end of the bargain.' Hizaki scolded, himself glancing over at Hyde who was teaching the Valkyrie how to play guitar, a surprising hobby for him to take up but he actually seemed to be picking things up well. Hizaki watched for a few minutes before realising he was procrastinating. He needed to ask for help before Gackt got back and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was at a loss over what to do he

            “I don't suppose either of you know how to bring a person back from the dead do you?” Hizaki asked, hating the fact he had to admit he didn't know but knowing it would be ten times worse to have to let Gackt find this out for himself.

            “You reincarnate them,” Hyde replied before frowning. “Only then Kami would just be a little baby, seeing as we can only put a soul into an unborn child.”

            “Exactly,” Hizaki replied. “What am I meant to do? I never expected Gackt to get Kami to ask for his memory back but now he has I'm stuck. I've seen how much Kami loves Gackt, I know he'll want to please Gackt, I’ve lost.”

            “This was your idea, what did you expect to happen?” Hyde asked, turning on You who for the first time realised he hadn't entirely thought things through.

            “Ask Hades?” You eventually suggested. “He was the one who knew off a way to bring back Orpheus's wife.”

            “Off course he knew, he rules everything here,” Hizaki responded. “How am I meant to do it?”

            “Reincarnation,” Hyde replied thoughtfully. “It's the only way we can bring back the dead but we choose the host, right? The child who will be born with our chosen soul. What if you could guide Kami to another body? An adult one. The insane don't always have their souls anymore.”

            “Or his own body, he was buried so it's still there, you're an angel you can heal it right?” You asked Hyde.

            “Heal the dead?” He repeated. “I don't know...”

            “What if we put Kami's soul in first, making him alive and then heal him?” Hizaki asked, strangely surprised to find he was enjoying the challenge.

            “Can you even put a soul in a dead host?” Hyde questioned. “I think I need to heal his body first somehow, perhaps I can do it. I've never tried.”

            “Or at the same time?” Hizaki suggested. “If you're healing him as I guide his soul....”

            “Why did you have to start this You?” Hyde demanded, frustrated by the impossible task. “Couldn't you have just let Chachamaru have one soul? I know he's stronger, stronger than I’ve ever seen, but Chachamaru wasn't your enemy right? So what if he was tougher?”

            “I'm a warrior! Strength is everything.” You argued. “Besides can't you see it?”

            “See what?” Hyde demanded. “That he's special? I can see that but he's not this special...”

            “He is,” You argued. “Chachamaru saw it too. It's why he fought so hard to try and take him away from me.”  
            “He's Ragnarok.” Hizaki commented, just putting things into place as he said it. “He will bring the apocalypse. Will I bring forth the apocalypse by helping him? I should say no, make him forget the deal, that is my speciality. He'll never know and you can't ever tell him.”

            “First Ragnarok is the end and the beginning,” You corrected. “Secondly, yes, it is Gackt but how do we know that Ragnarok isn't caused by his grief? By his suffering? Maybe the more we mess with him the more likely Ragnarok is? And we don't even know when it will be or how it will affect us. It could be a million years in the future and make us all gods, or it could be now and we all die. Either way we can't escape it, the fates have decided, so let's just go with our own desires and hope for the best.”

 

            Gackt returned the next morning with Kami close by his side, clearly having made up their minds. With grudging acceptance Hizaki acknowledge Kami's request and silently prayed to his mother, Mnemoysne, that everything was going to turn out for the best. You was right, Ragnarok couldn't be avoided and if Gackt was the start and the end of Ragnarok then his best chance would be to keep him on his side. Surely those Ragnarok favoured would be the ones left standing at its end?

            “I'm going to try and grant your request,” Hizaki promised. “To the best off my ability, and Hyde's.”

            “What?” Gackt demanded. “You're going to try? What happened to you will give Kami's soul back?”

            “It's never been done before, nobody knows how,” Hizaki explained. “I've been talking with You and Hyde and we've come up with a plan but we are only hopeful it will work.”

            “And if it doesn't?” Gackt demanded.

            “Kami will end up back here unless he'd rather wander as a ghost. Not something I advise. And on that, I have never reincarnated one of my souls before. I have never been asked. I don't know what will happen to my brand when I release you Kami. I may lose my hold on you completely. You'd have to keep wanting to come here I think for the rose to stay.”

            “Rose?” Kami asked confused but it was Gackt, and not Hizaki, who chanted the spell that brought the brand to life, a red rose forever marking him as Hizaki's, unless it broke. “Wow that is pretty and I don't think it will go. I love it here, honesty I do, even if I don't want my memory erased I’d love to come back.”

            “That's nice to hear,” Hizaki replied smiling, surprised to see the jealous look Gackt was throwing his way. So Gackt knew then? He should have guessed Kami would have told him and if anything it amused him that the warrior could see him as a threat. Did he not realise just how stupidly in love Kami was with him? Humans could be so strange sometimes, never understanding how others saw them despite how obvious it was. Maybe his centuries of exploring human minds made him more insightful than everyone else, or just more in-tune with how people expressed the way they felt.

            “So, the afterlife is sorted, Kami will come here and for my free time I can come and visit him?” Gackt asked.

            “If you like,” Hizaki replied. “As long as you don't try and bring more of my souls back to life. I won't accept that you know.”

            “Right, don't cause trouble,” Gackt agreed. “Now what's your plan to bring Kami back?”

            “Our plan, Hyde and You discussed it too,” Hizaki explained. “I'm going to reincarnate Kami into his own body at the same time Hyde heals it, but if that works Kami's life span is already up. Perhaps he'd die instantly or maybe he'll live forever, we want neither so I'm going to tie it to yours. When you die, he dies, if an accident should happen he's taking you with him and it may just shorten your own life having to support the two off you. I don't know, I’ve never done anything like this.”

            “But what if Hyde can't heal me?” Kami worried. “What if I'm forced to walk around in a body slowly decaying until Gackt dies?”

            “You could,” Hizaki agreed, rather unhelpfully but then he didn't want Kami to go through with this at all, not really.

            “You won't,” Gackt reassured him. “Or I’ll just die and we go straight to the afterlife together.”

            “Why can't you just die?” Hizaki spoke up. “If your afterlife is so perfectly planned together, then what need do you have of living?”

            “I have to succeed to earn my rank as General,” Gackt replied firmly. “You has to at least see I did everything possible, or I’ll lose the ability to ever see Kami.”

            “I see,” Hizaki replied with a sigh. “Kami, are you still willing to try this, even with all the complications?”

            “Yes,” Kami replied clutching Gackt's hand as he agreed. “I'm prepared to face my future, I won't run and hide.”

            “OK,” Hizaki agreed, with a sigh. “Well I need to go to earth then and alter the memories of your death, or there will be pandemonium. Gackt needs to go to earth, the long way I think as he's mortal, to retrieve your body for Hyde to heal. Which means Hyde also has to come to earth. You is useless it seems.”

            “No, somebody needs to guard Kami from Közi,” Gackt spoke up, glancing at Kami worried when the other’s grip tightened, mistaking the other’s sympathy for fear. “He was here, threatening me by hurting him the other day. Why do you think I haven't once been able to let Kami stray far from my side?”

            “I thought you were just being a clingy lover.” Hizaki replied, shocked by this news. “I can't believe a demon dared to come here!”

            “Well he did but I haven't seen him since,” Gackt spoke up. “I'm sure he's plotting something though and I need Kami protected. Who better than You? It actually works out really well that he's not needed.”

            “It does,” Hizaki agreed. “Still that demon had some cheek coming here!”

            “He's a demon, you expect him to play by the rules?” Gackt asked, to which Hizaki could only agree was unlikely.

 

            “Wait!” Hyde ordered just before Gackt stepped through the judgement gate, magically woven from the rose bushes that surrounded them. “Somebody has cursed it to send you straight to the world of the damned.”

            “Chachamaru,” Gackt spoke up with a sigh. “Always making things so difficult.”

            “Not really, it's a simple obvious curse than any demon or angel could see and break. Maybe even You if he looked for it, though Valkyries aren't known for using their magic, I think it's rather limited if I must be honest.” Hyde said, breaking the spell in a few seconds and turning to Gackt with a smile. “All safe and should lead you straight to death, now I’ve altered the spell.”

            “I don't know how I’d have got back without your magic.” Gackt spoke up, realising that he had never thoughts about this part. “Thanks Hyde, for everything.”

            “I've found I actually enjoy helping you,” Hyde admitted. “And You and I are on the verge of being friends you know. I like that, he almost feels like he could be one of my brothers.”

            “How many brothers do you have?” Gackt wondered, pausing before the arch to question Hyde.

            “All angels are my brothers and sisters,” Hyde replied firmly. “Though if you mean who do I share parents with, then it's only those associated with the arts. Eight in total.”

            “Maybe You could be your honorary brother then?” Gackt suggested. “When you both have your wings out you look like you could be.”

            “My honorary brother?” Hyde repeated. “You know I do like the sound of that, although it does bring up a rumour I once heard.”

            “What rumour?” Gackt asked curious.

            “Oh nothing,” Hyde replied. “Come on, let's go.”

            “Kami is more important than hear say.” Gackt had to agree, stepping through the gate leaving Hyde mulling over the story he had once heard about the angel Sofial giving birth to Odin's children. Could it be that it wasn't just a rumour? Could You really be his half-brother? Did it matter either way? As long as he felt love towards the Valkyrie they would forever be connected, as brothers, as friends.


	23. Trial 23: Breaking Point

            As they entered death Cerberus, in his dog form, was busy chasing souls into the river seeming to be having the time of his life. Gulping Gackt went to draw his sword, stopped only by Hyde's hand on his.

            “You go ahead and find a point which feels warm, that's where the walls are thin and you only have to think of life to return.” Hyde ordered.

            “But Cerberus...” Gackt worried.

            “I'll deal with him. You don't need to beat him up to stop him.” Hyde scolded, raising his wings and flying to the dog’s side, where he stood patting the beast that seemed to be totally in love with him. Surprised Gackt watched for a moment before he realised Hyde was singing a beautiful song that brought a smile to many off the souls who could hear. Feeling strangely at peace, Gackt began to walk, finding a warm spot quickly and closing his eyes as he pictured the street with a McDonald's on the corner that he had left so long ago. A blinding light engulfed him and suddenly he was there, standing in the cold as if he had never left, wearing the same jeans he had been wearing before he had entered the afterlife.

            He waited for Hyde who wasn't long and they headed to his home, where his body waited sleeping in a coma that lifted the second his soul returned. His first reaction was to grab his phone to check the time and date and he sighed in relief to find only an hour had passed. Nobody would have missed him, though it was strange that he had been gone so long, yet barely any time had passed at all.

            “So, grave robbing?” Hyde asked and Gackt nodded, realising that he now had to dig up Kami's grave. Well it was still very early in the morning, he had plenty of time before people would begin to wake up, and it was for a good cause. Stopping just long enough to get dressed, he led Hyde to the graveyard, breaking into the gardeners shed to borrow a shovel.

            Digging was hard work, especially as Hyde's only contribution was to watch out for anybody who might see Gackt digging up a grave, but he was determined to do this. How could he give up now after so much had happened? In comparison to his previous hardships this was easy and he focused on the rewards, eventually reaching the coffin and making Hyde help him drag it out of the large hole.

            “Now we wait for Hizaki,” Gackt said, glancing at his watch to see he still had a good half hour to wait before the demi-god got here. Exhausted he sat down with his back against the coffin and found himself quickly drifting into sleep, sure Hyde would make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

 

            He was shaken awake a little bit later, feeling groggy after his nap. What he needed was a good night’s sleep, something he hadn't got since Kami's death, but that wasn't going to happen this night.

            “Hizaki's here,” Hyde informed him and nodding Gackt rubbed his eyes, finally focusing on the man who seemed even more beautiful framed by the sunrise behind him. His hair shone like gold and there was something ethereal about his very presence here. 'He really does look like a god.' Gackt realised, before shaking away such thoughts. He had to open the coffin now, see the body of his dead lover, that had been dead a few weeks now. It really wasn't a sight he ever wanted to see but need dictated that he must.

            “Here goes nothing,” Gackt declared as he opened the lid off the coffin, wanting to get it over with instead of delaying things and making them worse. The sight that awaited him left him speechless from shock and then angry to the point he could almost cry. “He's gone!”

            “What?” Hyde asked, stepping over and staring into the empty coffin stunned. “I swear nobody has touched that coffin since we dug it up. It had to be empty before.”

            “You think the funeral home screwed me over? Burned the body and buried an empty coffin?” Gackt demanded, unable to fully comprehend what had happened here.

            “Why?” Hyde asked. “If they're burying a coffin it's only more work and expense to burn the body as well.”

            “Gackt you are slow,” Came a mocking voice from the shadows, that soon parted to reveal the grinning demon. “Did I not warn you that I was going to go after Kami?”

            “Közi!” Gackt screamed, lunging for the demon who was taken by surprise and fell to the floor before he could even think about using magic. A fist connected with his jaw but then he regathered his senses and managed to throw Gackt off, bringing up a barrier to protect himself, unamused by this assault.

            “It's not my fault you focused so hard on protecting Kami's soul, that you didn't think I might go after his body.” Közi scolded, rolling his eyes at Gackt's stupidity.

            “I'm going to kill you! I'll rip you to shreds and feed them to the dogs. I'll tear out your eyes and burn them. I'll behead you and stick it on a pike. I will find a way to make sure you die!” Gackt screamed at him, beyond angry. All his work, all the times he had risked his life, everything he had gone through couldn't end like this. How could he fail on the final step? How could he have been so stupid not to have realised that Kami's body was vulnerable?

            “I love this! That sounds like fun, especially the eyeball thing!” Közi declared excited. “I can see you being a great torturer.”

            “He'll behead you and rub salt in the wounds, so they can never heal.” Hyde spoke up. “What you've done is beyond low, you're not supposed to actively cause a human to make a deal!”

            “Angels and their rules!” Közi complained. “I'm a demon, we have fun! Hizaki, you understand right?”

            “I understand you're messing with the body of one of my souls,” Hizaki agreed. “I understand that you are trying to steal a soul from a Valkyrie. I understand why angels hate you demons so much.”

            “I see, well I always did prefer your brother,” Közi retorted. “He knows how to have fun, he knows how to really use his powers.”

            “I've spent a long time using my powers tonight to prepare for Kami's rebirth. Do you really want to mess with me?” Hizaki demanded.

            “Well if Gackt just made a deal, I’d tell him exactly where Kami has been hidden.” Közi replied.

            “Gackt isn't going to make a deal!” Hyde retorted, waiting for the backup that never came. Turning he found Gackt had let go off his anger and looked shaken, he'd given up.

            “What are your terms?” Gackt whispered. “What do I need to do to get him back?”

            “Gackt no! We can still find him!” Hyde exclaimed.

            “And then something else will happen,” Gackt retorted. “I've had enough. I found Kami's soul and had to convince Hizaki to give him back. I achieved what should have been impossible. I've come here, dug up a grave and for what? I've lost anyway.”

            “That's the spirit!” Közi declared excited. “Come with me and we can talk.”

            “I thought you were strong! I thought you were special!” Hyde exclaimed. “But you're not, you're just a weak little human who doesn't deserve to have his lover back!”

            “Hyde, I'm sorry but I can't go on like this.” Gackt exclaimed, stepping towards Közi only to have Hizaki grab him by the arm.

            “Don't you dare!” Hizaki snapped. “I will not lose my soul because you're so pathetic you can't live without him! Forget Kami, I’ll help with that, live happily. Be normal!”

            “Forget?” Gackt whispered shaking. “Could I do that? Could I really forget him? What then, who will I become?”

            “You can have Kami back,” Közi reminded him. “You can have your perfect life. Just come with me.”

            “I...” Gackt began unsure. Közi's way was so easy but Hyde's words still rung in his ears. He was being weak and pathetic, perhaps he had been the whole time? Seconds before making up his mind between Közi and Hizaki's offers, a new player appeared from the shadows, a fourth man to sway his decision that changed everything.

            “Közi, you're under orders to stop this,” The lesser demon informed him, looking almost like a punk rocker with his bright pink hair and heavy eye make-up. “Chachamaru insists that if he can't have Gackt then you can't either. He's so angry with you right now.”

            “Chirolyn, never more than his precious messenger,” Közi mocked. “You still think Chachamaru is in charge?”

            “Just because he's grounded to the world of the damned unless summoned by name, doesn't mean he's lost authority over you.” Chirolyn reminded him losing his confidence as Közi began to smile.

            “Tell me, who rules the world of the damned?” Közi questioned. “Chachamaru or the strongest demon?”

            “Chachamaru is the strongest demon.” Chirolyn loyally declared.

            “Was, then this very angel before you weakened him and Lucifer grounded him. I've overtaken him now, just a little but I'm working hard to get more souls and he'll never catch up if I get Gackt's. Which I'm going to, off course,” Közi bragged. “Come on Gackt, let's go rule hell. I think I’ll make you my concubine for a while.”

            “You're really in charge now?” Gackt asked surprised, Chachamaru had been so powerful that he hadn't ever considered the possibility that Közi would challenge him. Though thinking about it hadn't Közi been strong even when they first met?

            “Gackt you can't go with him. Chachamaru forbids it.” Chirolyn exclaimed, as Gackt took his first step. “He says if he can't have him then nobody can. Make your deal with Chachamaru, isn't that only fair? He offered first!”

            “Gackt stop this!” Hyde ordered. “Stop being a stupid idiot! You can't make a deal with either of them!”

            “But then what am I meant to do?” Gackt whispered. “How am I meant to find Kami's body without making a deal?”

            “Please, accept my offer,” Hizaki begged. “Look I’ll even restore your memory at death so you can come visit. Or give Kami the ability to come see you. We can make a deal that still keeps your soul with You and stops you feeling so miserable.”

            “I suppose you're right,” Gackt relented. “Looks like I don't need a demon after all. I choose Hizaki's offer to alter my memories.”

            “That's better.” Hyde responded, though he still didn't look impressed with Gackt for giving up.

            “You're a fool!” Közi snarled. “I'll be back, I’ll keep coming back until you finally make a deal with me. I'll bug you your whole life if I have too!”

            “See you soon,” Gackt replied with a false smile as he watched Közi disappear, turning to face Hyde's wrath.

            “What the hell were you doing?” Hyde screamed at him. “How can you give up now! How can you cast aside all your hard work? How could you do this to You!”

            “Hyde calm down, I never planned to make a deal,” Gackt informed him. “I just thought getting his trust might make him slip up and tell me where Kami was.”

            “Oh,” Hyde replied surprised and then pleased. “I should have known you wouldn't have given up so easily.”

            “That's OK, I'm glad I was believable.” Gackt replied, turning to glance at Chirolyn who seemed impressed by this attempt at manipulation. “You still here?”

            “Yeah, I'm here on Chachamaru's behalf,” Chirolyn explained. “As his subject I can't talk you into making a deal with my Lord, so you can relax. I'm here to help you, as Chachamaru ordered. I'm to do anything to stop Közi getting your soul and as it happens I might just know where Kami 's body is.”

            “You know where it is?” Gackt demanded, startled.

            “Well unlike you, Chachamaru didn't overlook the fact Kami's body was unguarded.” Chirolyn bragged. “Mainly because this would be exactly what he would do if their situations were reversed. I went to guard it but he's so strong that I stayed hidden and watched where he took it. So yes, I know where it is and I will tell you.”

            “For what price?” Gackt asked suspiciously.

            “You, and your friends here, need to take his power.” Chirolyn explained. “Or at least make his life difficult. Közi has declared himself Chachamaru's enemy and therefore he is mine. Such is the case that if helping you hurts him, then I will help without any deals being made. Or, if you like our deal is this, you promise never to give Közi your soul and I will tell you where Kami's body is hidden. There are no losers.”


	24. Trial 24: Rebirth

            “It's under the stage,” Chirolyn announced, feeling rather smug to be the one with this information. Közi had hid Kami's body in an old theatre that was now closed and in need off refurbishment. There were long drawn out arguments over what to do with the building, which was a listed property, but it seemed nobody actually wanted to keep it as a theatre. As it was it would be months before a decision was made, making the building a temporary safe haven for anything the demon had wished to hide.

            “It had better be,” Gackt warned, as he climbed onto the stage and found a trapdoor, which he pulled up surprised by how easy it was, he had expected it to be stiff with rusted joints but it was in surprisingly good repair. Wooden stairs led down inside the stage and he walked down them, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw a man lying in the corner. He was the right build to be Kami and had his long red hair but it was the smell that caught Gackt unaware. The whole place stunk off rotting flesh and it was clear he was dead. Unable to bring himself to move the body he called Hyde and Hizaki down, standing back as they worked their magic, silently praying this would work.

            “Ready?” Hyde asked, placing his hand over Kami's own and focusing hard on healing. It felt like pushing a large boulder up a mountain at first and he made no progress until slowly Kami's soul returned. Like a damn bursting his power shot through into the lifeless corpse, healing him quickly though it still took a while to reverse all the effects of death. Eventually he stirred but Hyde continued to heal, worried that if he let go Kami would drop dead again.

            “Gackt?” Kami whispered, trying to pull away but unable to break Hyde's grip.

            “Wait, we're not finished.” Hyde warned as Hizaki began to chant the spell that bound his life to Gackt's.

            “Oh Kami. I've missed you so much.” Gackt exclaimed, running across the room and hugging Kami hard as he cried against his shoulder. “You have no idea how impossible life is without you.”

            “Don't cry, you're making me cry too.” Kami complained as he felt a tear fall down his cheeks.

            “I can't stop,” Gackt whispered, clutching onto Kami, who clung back with his free arm trying to get the other to stop crying so he could stop crying too.

            “This is ridiculous. I'm leaving.” Chirolyn called down from the top of the stairs, hating the obvious display of love between the two men. Love in general was something he tried to avoid.

            “Thank you, for helping him.” You commented, shocking everyone who hadn't noticed he had appeared. “Tell Chachamaru that we're all grateful.”

            “I will,” Chirolyn promised. “Actually, I have a message from him. He says that you're not allowed to be mad at him because that was in your arrangement.”

            “He tried to steal my soul!” You exclaimed.

            “Did you not agree that no matter who won in the end, you would be friends?” Chirolyn questioned. “All's fair in love and war.”

            “I don't...” You began to protest, stopping when Chirolyn left and sighing. Should he forgive Chachamaru? He'd won now and they had agreed not to hold a grudge, no matter who got Gackt's soul. Perhaps he should visit Chachamaru and work things out, if only because he was so good in bed.

            “You can let go now.” Hizaki spoke up, watching nervously as Hyde stepped back pleased when Kami still stayed standing. Instantly the red-head hugged Gackt with both arms. Feeling hopeful Hizaki checked his mark, smiling in delight when the red rose appeared. “And he's still mine.”

            “What now?” Hyde asked. “As much as I want to go home, I hate seeing good people having to live with bad, I'm worried about what Közi will do next.”

            “I'll stick around, I’ve been watching Gackt for years anyway.” You offered.

            “And Kami too? You need to protect him like he's your own.” Hizaki warned.

            “I will.” You promised but Hizaki looked sceptical.

            “You don't even like him.” Hizaki accused.

            “What?” Gackt demanded, hearing this last bit and turning to glare at You.

            “He's soft, gentle, kind and generous. Always putting others first,” You remarked. “In essence he's the exact opposite of a warrior, so I should hate him. In reality I have no strong feelings either way, just confusion over why you like him. But I will protect both of you, if only because Közi will prove to be quite a challenge.”

            “I love Kami because he is kind and gentle, because he's not a warrior,” Gackt tried to explain. “He reminds me there is more to life than war, that I can have passion for more than just a good fight. Really, he has shown me everything I missed in my first life, he showed me love.”

            “Stop being so romantic! You'll make me cry again!” Kami complained.

            “Well I hope this is what you were missing because after you've caused me so much trouble I am not reincarnating you again!” You informed him. “I don't care how much you cry and beg.”

            “We'll see.” Gackt teased, just as a tremor ran through the stage.

            “We need to get out of here,” Kami worried. “Where are we anyway?”

            “An old theatre beneath the stage.” Gackt replied as a second tremor ran through the building stronger than the first.

            “Earthquakes are one of the first signs.” You worried but Gackt wasn't listening, too busy trying to lead them to safety. With a sigh You prayed this was just a regular earthquake, they were in Japan after all, and not the beginning of Ragnarok.

 

            The earthquake lasted for just a few minutes and had barely done any damage to the city which was a relief, such a gentle quake couldn't possibly be the beginning of Ragnarok right? Deep in thought You followed the couple home, saying his goodbyes as they entered, making sure Gackt knew exactly how to summon him should Közi do anything. They'd want their privacy now so he left them too it and returned to the afterlife, though it wasn't Valhalla where he wanted to go.

            Walking into the castle You realised it was in pandemonium, it was clear a power struggle had happened here, as the main hall was in such a broken mess. It soon came apparent that Közi had stolen Chachamaru's throne and was busy making changes to the world of the damned. Well that kept him busy and relieved Gackt would at least have some peace, You searched for Chachamaru, finding him in one of the castles suites still respected as Közi's second.

            “Cha?” You called as he saw the demon lying on the bed, feeling nothing but worry when he saw what a state he was in. He was more than just depressed, he was broken and beaten and no longer had the power to heal himself. He's drained his magic and only rest would return it.

            “There is no point trying to hurt me,” Chachamaru warned. “I'm already broken.”

            “I can see that,” You agreed as he slowly approached. “Looks like you've been punished enough, if you ask me.”

            “You're not hear to shout at me?” Chachamaru questioned, sounding surprised.

            “No, I came to thank you. For sending Chirolyn to guard Kami's body. I don't think Kami would have been brought back to life without his help.” You explained. “Besides the old saying is right, all's fair in love and war.”

            “I'm glad Chirolyn helped,” Chachamaru admitted. “That you've still got Gackt. I couldn't stand if Közi took him away from you. Away from me.”

            “I hear you're grounded,” You commented. “Lucifer wasn't happy?”

            “No, he's furious over what happened on my watch,” Chachamaru admitted. “Swears if an angel steps foot here again he will rip them to pieces. He cares little about what Michael would say about that.”

            “You're grounded. Like a naughty mortal child?” You teased.

            “Not allowed to leave unless summoned by name,” Chachamaru admitted. “Not allowed to chase after Gackt's soul, or send a demon to do so on my behalf. Közi is going to get himself in trouble soon enough. Lucifer won't like what he's doing you know.”

            “I hope Lucifer notices soon,” You agreed. “But I'm not here to gloat, or get information from you. I just want to see if our agreement still stands. No matter who wins nobody holds a grudge, or lords it over the other? Wasn't that what we said.”

            “Pretty much.” Chachamaru agreed.

            “Now don't get me wrong, I'm not happy with what you did to Gackt, but in the end you helped him when all looked lost. If you want, we can still be friends?” You suggested.

            “We're still friends,” Chachamaru agreed and smiling at this You leant over and kissed him, softly letting his innate magic seep through into the demon healing his wounds.

            “You...” Chachamaru whispered.

            “No talking, just lie back.” You ordered, straddling Chachamaru and kissing him again, this time with passion mixed in. He suspected Gackt would hate this, if he knew, but who ever said he had to be told? So what if Chachamaru was evil? It wasn't like he was so good himself, he was a neutral creature and good and bad didn't really affect him all that much.

            “You, don't you have to protect Gackt?” Chachamaru asked, as the Valkyrie began to strip him off his clothes.

            “Közi is busy, we have time.” You reassured him, with a smile on his face. “And if Gackt isn't inside Kami right this minute it's only because Kami has managed to claim him.”

            “That, or they're being romantic.” Chachamaru scolded.

            “No, they'll be having sex. I'm sure of it.” You corrected, as he unzipped Chachamaru's trousers and quickly found his erection, kissing it through his underwear. Perhaps it had been wrong to forgive the demon, perhaps they should have remained enemies but when it came to Chachamaru You found himself weak. It wasn't his fault Chachamaru was so damned sexy! It wasn't his fault he craved to feel the others touch, to fuck him again and again until he got tired and let Chachamaru fuck him. It wasn't his fault he was so horny around him all the time. It was just the way he had been made. Perhaps Chachamaru was right, perhaps he was as sex mad as his father but really was that such a crime? Was it wrong to want to be touched? He didn't think so and he knew that if it was bad Chachamaru would only crave it more. Perhaps a demon lover was exactly what he needed, though for now he'd keep this relationship secret. Just to keep Gackt on his side.


	25. Trial 25: Celebration

            “We need champagne,” Gackt announced. “Why don't we have champagne?”

            “Because you said your special French wine was better,” Kami reminded him, bemused at the way Gackt was glaring at his wine rack as if it had personally betrayed him. “You said there was no room for champagne and it was pretentious to buy it.”

            “I don't remember that.” Gackt argued.

            “Do you remember me telling you that buying wine that cost triple the price of an average bottle of champagne was worse?” Kami asked.

            “Vaguely,” Gackt admitted selecting the bottle in question and going to fetch two crystal wine glasses to drink it from.

            “Vaguely? We had our first major argument over that wine.” Kami reminded him.

            “And that's why I blocked it from my memory,” Gackt realised, placing the wine glasses on the kitchen worktop and going back to the wine rack to select a different bottle. “How about this one then? You made me buy it just because there was a butterfly on the label.”

            “We don't know if it's nice though. Can't we just go for your favourite?” Kami asked.

            “No, we drink that all the time.” Gackt replied, frowning as he glared at his wine rack again. It had betrayed him, when he needed it most it had failed to give him champagne or a decent wine to drink.

            “Well what do you suggest?” Kami asked.

            “I don't know.” Gackt replied staring at his wine with an intensity that one might actually wonder why it didn't turn into champagne just to please him.

            “We'll drink this one,” Kami announced grabbing a bottle at random hiding the label from Gackt until it was opened and ready to pour.

            “That isn't as nice as...” Gackt began but Kami stopped him with an annoyed look and poured two glasses with no regard for Gackt's special way of pouring.

            “You've done it all wrong.” He informed Kami, taking his glass and the bottle from his lover and leading his lover to the sofa where they quickly settled next to each other knowing they had a lot to talk about.

            “Seeing as this is a celebration we need to make a toast.” Kami decided.

            “To life,” Gackt suggested lifting his glass. “May we both grow old together.”

            “To eternity, may we forever be happy and loyal to Hizaki and You, as much as we are too each other.” Kami added and smiling Gackt drank to that, before whispering the spell pleased to find the magic still worked.

            “Is that your mark?” Kami asked curious.

            “Forever branded to You,” Gackt replied, holding out his hand so Kami could inspect the glowing mark. “I owe him everything.”

            “Hizaki too.” Kami loyally added.

            “Yeah and Hyde. In a crazy twisted way Chachamaru too.” Gackt replied with a frown.

            “Hey Gackt, can you tell me some stories from your past?” Kami asked.

            “You and your samurai fetish,” Gackt teased. “I bet it made your day to find out I was one.”

            “You're so sexy as a samurai.” Kami replied dreamingly. “And it proves me right, so what's not to love?”

            “Anything to keep you happy.” Gackt agreed catching Kami smiling at him and smiling back.

            “Yeah well, there's a whole lifetime of memories that you've never told me. Perhaps learning about your other past will help me understand you better. I know you seem the same but surely such memories have altered you, if only slightly.” Kami explained.

            “You know I think they have,” Gackt agreed. “All right I’ll tell you a story, I’ll answer your questions but if you had it your way we'd be here all night.”

            “Well samurai are fascinating.” Kami responded, making Gackt laugh.

            “Not when you were one, to me they seem quite dull. And there's the first thing these memories have changed about me.” Gackt realised, he had been relatively interested in Japan's history before but now it just felt like his own life.

            “I can handle that change, it comes with all sorts of amazing stories,” Kami responded. “They better be amazing.”

            “We'll start with the one where I won my favourite horse.” Gackt decided beginning the tale, trying to keep it light and entertaining, though too him it felt rather nostalgic. He began to wonder what had happened to the people from that time, his friends, his family. Perhaps when he died he could find them? Being a General certainly had its perks but right now all he could ever want was to be with Kami.

 

            Much later that night, when the bottle of wine was long finished, they finally retreated to the bedroom, both quietly confident about what would happen here. Sure enough, when Kami kissed Gackt the other’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and he pushed his body against Gackt's, forcing him to step back until he fell clumsily onto the bed. Instantly Kami crawled on top of him and pinned his arms down as he kissed Gackt again, startled to find his lover shaking.

            “Gackt?” Kami worried, instantly letting go and sitting up, still straddling Gackt's legs but returning his freedom.

            “I'm sorry, I...” Gackt tried to explain but Kami already understood.

            “It's because of him, isn't it? Because he raped you?” Kami demanded, angry at Közi and not Gackt who was nothing but the victim off a cruel assault.

            “You know about that?” Gackt asked surprised.

            “I know everything about you.” Kami teased, removing his weight from Gackt's legs, unsure if his lover even wanted to touch him now. He should have known something was up that night in the gardens but he hadn't been himself and believed Gackt's explanation, never questioning it later on.

            “I never wanted you to know. I never wanted this to affect us,” Gackt complained. “But then you pinned me down and it all came back.”

            “So, what now?” Kami worried. “You know I’d never pressurise you for sex but this isn't right. Maybe we should find a helpline to call in the morning.”

            “I'm not that bad, just don't pin me down,” Gackt reassured Kami. “For a while just let me lead, maybe things will fix themselves?”

            “I don't know.” Kami replied doubtfully.

            “Stop worrying, it'll cause winkles.” Gackt scolded straddling Kami this time and kissing his forcefully just to prove he wasn't off sex, it's take more than rape to do that. His problem was only in being dominated and given time he was sure he'd be able to let Kami lead again but not now, not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to enjoy his lover and touch every inch of his skin to check it was all the same, exactly as he remembered it.

            Clothes scattered quickly and Kami lay back, trying to keep his worries at bay. As gentle as he was by nature he could just kill Közi right now for hurting his lover. Not just physically but psychologically as well. How dare he take advantage of Gackt? It just wasn't right! Still even anger couldn't survive for long when Gackt was kissing his stomach so tenderly, making him tremble in the anticipation of pleasure.

            “Gackt please, I just need to feel you inside me!” Kami begged but Gackt wasn't listening, moving down over his thigh and then up onto his aroused length kissing every inch of it in hungry kisses. Gasping Kami clutched the sheets throwing his head back in ecstasy when he felt a finger push inside him. He hadn't even realised Gackt had the lube but he must have, because there was no friction as the digit teased him. With a loud moan of Gackt's name Kami realised that for now it didn't matter that he couldn't dominate his lover, there was just so much pleasure in submitting!

            A second finger slid inside him like liquid fire burning pleasure into him, followed by a third brushing across his prostrate and making him scream out loud in pure joy. Every inch of him needed more and he found himself begging uncontrollably for it.

            “You're eager tonight.” Gackt scolded, as he pushed his erection into Kami and began moving at a frantic pace just as desperate for sex as his lover. It'd been so long since they had made love like this and their need had been made worse by the fact they usually had a more than healthy sex life. They both loved nothing more than the pleasures of the flesh, though Kami was more discreet about such things.

            “I know, just touch me.” Kami got out, reaching to stroke himself only to find Gackt's fingers locking into his. They brought him off together, stroking manically until cum shot over their joined hands like a celebration of this union. Seconds later Gackt came too, filling Kami with a loud cry of his name.

            “You haven't lost your touch.” Kami whispered a little bit later, when he had returned to his favourite position, naked and wrapped in his lover’s possessive embrace.

            “I have,” Gackt complained. “I can't believe I freaked out before. How can my body not know to trust you?”

            “We'll go slow,” Kami promised. “Remember how long it took you to want to submit to me in the first place? We'll just have to start again. I'm patient, I can wait. Though I expected blow jobs whenever and wherever I ask.”

            “Don't you always?” Gackt teased.

            “Like you don't!” Kami scolded. “You're worse than me! At least my places are private!”

            “Sure, the storage cupboard at work is so very private. You know everyone heard every moan.” Gackt scolded.

            “The shop was empty,” Kami corrected. “Closed for the night.”

            “I meant next door.” Gackt teased.

            “Please! How can you compare that to even half the places you're made me suck you off?” Kami demanded.

            “Not my fault you're so beautiful.” Gackt defended himself.

            “Well I better stay that way because I never want to let you go.” Kami decided, getting nothing but agreement from Gackt who swore there was nothing in this world that would ever take the beauty away from him. How could it when Kami's beauty was in his soul?


	26. Trial 26: Future Plans

            Jun Ji was a bright cheerful man, a few years younger that the music shops two managers. He tended the shop and helped make important decisions and it was because of him the store had kept running despite Kami's death and Gackt's complete inability to function afterwards. Gackt was beyond grateful for the younger man's hard work in his hour of need, so that morning when Jun Ji arrived at work he wasn't just surprised to see Gackt had opened up before him, there was also a large bouquet of flowers waiting for him.

            “Gackt? What's this?” Jun Ji asked as he stared at the lilies, the same bright orange as his hair.

            “It's a thank you gift for keeping this place running so smoothly,” Gackt explained. “Of course you're getting a bonus, we'll discuss this later when Kami arrives.”

            “Kami's back from his holiday? Does this mean you guys finally made up?” Jun Ji asked, his turn to surprise Gackt. Was this the story that Hizaki had spread around? That they'd argued and Kami had left for a while?

            “Yeah we made up.” Gackt agreed. “Everything is back to normal.”

            “Thank god! You've been impossible to work with,” Jun Ji exclaimed giving Gackt a hug. “I'm so happy the two off you worked things out.”

            “Don't we always?” Gackt asked hearing the bell chime above the door and knowing Kami had arrived, only delayed by parking his car.

            “Yes, but I’ve never seen you argue like this. For Kami to move out for almost a month and you to be heart broken. What on earth caused it?” Jun Ji questioned curious.

            “We were arguing about if we should get married or not,” Kami explained. “We've argued about it before but this time it got out of hand. But we figured things out. You're going to propose soon right? Somewhere romantic?”

            “Are you demanding I propose?” Gackt teased, remembering his promise from before, if Kami asked then he would buy a ring and do as asked.

            “I'm asking,” Kami replied giving Gackt a meaningful smile before turning to Jun Ji. “We're going to have a few changes it seems. I want to start giving lessons in drums and guitar which means both Gackt and I will be busy teaching and away from the store. We'll hire more staff off course but we need you to be our manager.”

            “We haven't discussed this.” Gackt said frowning.

            “I know, but you always wanted me to teach,” Kami pointed out. “I've finally found the confidence in myself to do so. Life's short so why waste it?”          

            “Sounds like your time apart was good for both of you,” Jun Ji declared. “And by a strange twist of fate myself included. Maybe you two should argue more often?”

            “Oh no. I'm not going through that again!” Gackt exclaimed. “If you had any idea how hard I had to fight to get him back...”

            “I'm glad you did,” Kami interrupted, giving Gackt a light kiss on the lips. “But no more time to talk, let's get this place ready for opening.”

            “He's got bossy.” Gackt stage whispered to Jun Ji, who couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was so nice to see his bosses getting along again, knowing everything was finally back to normal. From now on everything should be fine, better than fine in fact and he was looking forward to a bright future. Everything was just perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

            “Hey, this looks like Közi.” Kami commented holding up a flyer that he had just found within the post.

            “It is Közi!” Gackt exclaimed, grabbing the leaflet and reading it with a dark expression on his face. “A life coach?”

            “I take it you don't like this man,” Jun Ji commented, reading over Gackt's shoulder. “He does seem kind of egotistical. 'A life changing experience, one meeting can change your world.'”

            “This is how he's been getting so many new... clients so quickly.” Gackt realised.

            “And he's going to get more if he's advertising like this.” Kami replied, clearly worried.

            “Want to fill me in?” Jun Ji interrupted, not liking the fact he was being left out.

            “Oh sorry,” Kami apologised. “Közi is this guy who's been bugging Gackt recently. Neither of us want to see him do well.”

            “Come on, it's me, you know you can give me more information than that.” Jun Ji complained not realising that this was just another thing the couple couldn't tell him.

 

            You had only just finished getting dressed after his long night with Chachamaru, when he heard Gackt's summons and hastily bidding the demon goodbye he returned to earth, only to have a single piece of paper thrown in his face.

            “Look at it!” Gackt ordered. “Look at what he's doing!”

            “I would but I can't read anything that's pushed against my nose,” You complained, taking the leaflet away from Gackt so he could read it, looking anything but amused. “Well he's smart, I give him that.”

            “Too smart,” Gackt complained. “Weak minded people will be queuing up at his door step and with some clever phrasing he could claim their souls without them even realising.”

            “It explains how he got so powerful so fast,” You agreed. “I don't know how to stop this either. He's not breaking any rules, humans are still seeking him out when they call the number. It's the equivalent of summoning him to make a deal.”

            “So, what do we do?” Gackt complained. “He's already powerful enough to have overthrown Chachamaru and we already know he isn't predictable. He'll create a reason for me to need to make a deal with him. What if he attacks my family? My friends?”

            “Right now, he's only gathering power.” You replied, confident in this conclusion after his time hanging around the castle. All the servants were talking about how Közi was determined never to lose his throne the way Chachamaru had and how he swore nobody would even dare to challenge his might. “We have time.”

            “Until he becomes so strong nobody can stop him,” Gackt complained. “We need to go after him now! We need to stop him in his tracks! How do you kill a demon? Hyde said something about beheading him and then using salt?”

            “Nice and messy,” You agreed. “Not necessarily a bad thing. Salt is a demon's poison, but a nice drowning will send them straight back to whatever hell dimension they came from for a while.”

            “What's the easiest way to kill one?” Gackt demanded. “What's the easiest way for me to destroy Közi for good?”

            “Force him to eat at least a mug full of salt, or behead him and rub salt in the wounds so he can never heal and then he will die,” You explained. “A demon is just a soul that's lost all the good it ever had and twisted into a creature of evil, it's hard to kill the dead.”

            “Cerberus can do it and so can I.” Gackt replied forcefully. “Közi will be stopped. I don't want to have to live in fear of what he might do.”

            “You're just a mortal. I don't know how you're going to find the strength to defeat a demon who's already strong enough to challenge almost everyone who's beneath the level of a god.” You commented, his words the exact opposite of what Gackt wanted to hear.

            “There will be a way, there always is,” Gackt replied stubbornly. “I just need to figure it out.”

 

            Közi sat behind a desk, grinning as he watched the man leave, having just sold his soul for a promotion at work. Such stupid little things people were asking his help with and every time he gave them the same advice, 'Just be more confident, stop doubting yourself!' before cleverly tricking them into making a deal. He was even being paid by the hour to do this and as word got around that he could make peoples dreams come true, he was only getting increasingly popular. He could feel the new strength coursing through his veins and he felt like he could do anything. It was such a shame that his power also increased Lucifer's own, or he'd be planning the day he stole the fallen angel's place.

            Forever Lucifer's second was annoying but unavoidable and Közi had to admit that he couldn't have everything. Still he craved power, craved strength and most off all he desired to rule. He had his hell and now he would claim the earth as his own just like he had always longed for.

            Once, centuries ago, Közi had been just a man, poor and starving on the streets he was the bottom off society. Even the poor turned their noses up at him, calling him names and mocking his depravity. He had been half blind and unable to fend for himself. Then Lucifer had appeared before him, a kind man who had taken him in and shared his story, his brother’s betrayal that led to his father disowning him. They were comrades in arms and when Lucifer had offered him a deal he had accepted it quickly. There was a thousand things Közi could have wished for but what he chose was his sight. It cost him his soul but he didn't care, he just wanted to see the man who had been so kind.

            It was then that he had seen Lucifer for the devil he was and strangely he wasn't afraid. Awe struck he had sworn his loyalty again and, with his new gained sight, managed to get a job and earn his way. But it wasn't enough, he was barely beginning to live when his time was up and he was forced to pay his debt.

            Next came unbearable pain, he was tortured, twisted, broken and finally reborn as a demon. He was truly one of Lucifer's own and had gladly accepted the offer to torture other souls, only relieved he was no longer the one on the receiving end.

            Over time Lucifer grew greedy, the souls he harvested himself simply weren't increasing his strength fast enough. He wanted to be stronger than his brother Michael, stronger than the father he only ever referred to as God. He had appointed his favourite four demons to make bargains on his behalf and Közi had found he was one of them. Chachamaru too had been promoted at that time and for every soul they bargained with, half the strength channelled into the fallen angel. They all grew stronger and Lucifer's hell grew until it had to be accepted as the fourth hell dimension by all.

            He should have ruled then, he should have sat by Lucifer's side as his Queen but Chachamaru could charm the scales of a snake and Közi had always been one step behind. Well not any more. He was finally where he always deserved to be, on top, and now he would show it to the mortals who had mocked him when he had been so young. Humans would tremble beneath his might and he would rule them all as Emperor, Prime Minister and as King. Just as soon as he had the power to crush all those who dared stand in his way.


	27. Trial 27: Assault

            Gackt had never really been too involved with the running of the shop, that was more Kami's domain than his. He'd helped set it up off course, helped choose the suppliers of instruments and music books and all the thousand other things the shop sold. He'd helped with the decoration, with the advertising and hiring of staff but the moment all that had been done, and the shop was making a nice profit, he had grown bored. Truth be told he had missed working for the host clubs, the endless excitement and fun. He even missed getting so drunk he had to throw up to become sober, just to start drinking all over again. He wasn't happy managing the shop but knew he couldn't go back. Kami was too happy here and more relaxed now he knew his lover wasn't out flirting with women for a living. It hadn't been until he left the host club that Gackt had realised just how much strain it had put on their relationship but now it was his turn to be unsatisfied.

            Then one day reading a shops notice board whilst he waited for Kami to arrive he had seen the advert. A man offering guitar lessons and a number to call. He'd grown excited and realised that perhaps he could do the same. Perhaps he could teach piano and get out of the rut he had become stuck in.

            He'd talked it over with Kami first, explained how he felt and his lover had been more than supportive. He'd noticed that Gackt wasn't satisfied and encouraged him to do this and so Gackt had placed a small sign in their shop offering his services. Kami had applied straight away just to offer his support but it wasn't long before he had real customers and he had found a career that he enjoyed.

           

            Gackt knocked on the door to the large house, interested to meet this new client. A woman had phoned requesting lessons for her son and having lost so many clients after his breakdown he was pleased to receive new business.

            The door opened and the woman greeted him warmly, leading him through her home until they arrived in a room with a grand piano. He son was nowhere in sight and Gackt found it strange he hadn't been waiting. Perhaps this boy didn't even want to learn? He had taught children like that before and for the most part had managed to convince them that playing a piano was fun, though his record wasn't perfect.

            “Just wait at the piano,” The woman ordered and obediently Gackt sat down, checking the instrument was in tune before the lesson would start. He expected the woman to fetch her son but to his surprise she didn't seem to be leaving. Something wasn't right here but before he could figure out what was wrong a cloth was pushed against his mouth and nose and as much as he tried to struggle and fight back the chloroform worked quickly, knocking him out and he cursed his own foolishness. Why had he thought it was a good idea to take on new clients now? He knew Közi was after him and had he been paying attention he would have noticed this woman wasn't even human.

            Darkness surrounded him and he fell from the piano stool, feeling the sharp thud as he hit the floor. In a whisper he got out the beginnings of the spell to summon You but again the cloth was pressed against his face and he fell unconscious knowing this was all Közi's doing.

 

            He awoke in a large soft bed but the luxury was soon made irrelevant as he realised that his arms and legs were all securely fastened to the corners. Panic shot through him and he struggled until his wrists and ankles could take no more. He tried to scream but quickly realised he was gagged, panic welled up within him again, escalating into a second panic attack the moment he realised he was naked. He fought again, not caring or even noticing the blood that began to run down his arms from the cuts he had made in his own wrists from his pointless struggle. This time he fought until he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

            The second time he awoke the panic had subsided into fear and he was able to focus on his surroundings. He was in a large room that was decorated in a simple but sophisticated style. A picture of a happy couple still hung from the wall and Gackt feared they were both dead now. It was the ceiling though that harboured his curiosity, as he stared up at the collection of black symbols wondering what they might be. They were clearly magic and trepidation settled in Gackt's heart as he figured out what they might be, Közi must have cast a spell to keep You from finding him. Why else would he have cast magic on the room like this?

            Trying to lie still, Gackt couldn't stop his body trembling and part of him wished Közi would just come and rape him now. At least then everything would all be over with. The waiting was the hard part and by the time Közi did arrive he was on the verge of thrashing in the bed once more, something would eventually have to give and let him go free.

            “Is sleeping beauty awake and calm yet?” Közi asked, tracing his hand up Gackt's thigh and over his crotch with a teasing smirk on his lips. “Sorry your prince can't be here to save you, but this is reality and the good guys don't always win I'm afraid. I know, Disney has a lot to answer for, spreading such rumours and lies. Or maybe they're not lies at all? Perhaps were you really a princess, Kami would have rode in and rescued you by now? Or maybe Kami is just a terrible prince charming. You should have chosen a stronger lover it seems.”

            Hate welled up inside Gackt, wanting to spill out but unable to do so. How could Közi attack him and insult Kami's good name? How dare Közi mess with him at all. This had nothing to do with the demon, he hadn't summoned him, never asked for his help. He was cruel just for the sake of being cruel and Gackt cursed the demons name over and over again. He would kill Közi one day, no matter how messy or dangerous it might be. He'd die just to kill Közi too, if he had too. Even death wouldn't stop him destroying the demon.

            With a smile Közi let his hands wander over Gackt's naked form, admiring ever curve and every bulge in a lazy display of false affection. He had all the time in the world to play and he certainly wasn't going to rush. It had been so easy to get Gackt here that he almost felt cheated, instead he felt proud off his own intelligence and cunning. He could do anything he wanted, even break Gackt's will. He would succeed where Chachamaru had failed and bring honour to his name.

            “Chachamaru tried kindness and fear, so I know neither will work on you.” Közi thought out loud. “Especially as you've already got Kami back, so I had to do some thinking. You're so stubborn and loyal to that damn Valkyrie that it makes things difficult but there must be a way. Mana was a good bet but I don't like to copy and he'll be so annoyed to find his efforts went in vain before. I really don't want to upset him. No, I have to be different and then I remembered a spell I haven't used in a long time. How do you fancy becoming my puppet? What's that? You're totally fine with it? Oh good, but then you're already my puppet. Like a ventriloquist dummy, I can stick my hand straight up your ass and control your every move. Shall I? It sounds fun doesn't it?”

            Ignoring the fight for freedom Közi grabbed a bottle of lube and began to pour it over Gackt's naked form, laughing at the panic in the other’s eyes. He took his time teasing Gackt before eventually sliding a finger deep inside him, making the other shiver in fear. Well it was nice to see he already had the others respect and slowly he slid a second finger beside the first, stretching Gackt mercilessly as he slowly added another finger. He took his time now, not wanting to rush this. He wanted Gackt to enjoy the sensations his fingers could bring.

            Gackt had become hard quickly and he felt the familiar shame of enjoying Közi's touch. It was worse now as he knew what the demon was planning and he still suffered from the trauma of the first time he had been made a victim. There was nothing he could do to help himself and he tried to focus on the pain instead. Not from inside him, Közi was being too careful for that, but from the cuts he had made on his own wrists. Rubbing his wounds against his bonds they hurt worse but this was good, the pain was his doing and distracted from the pleasure the demon was forcing him to feel.

            A fourth finger slid into his unwilling body and Gackt could feel the pressure building now. He had never been stretched like this before and he didn't like it. It felt like he was too full, like a balloon about to burst and he stopped trying to bring his own pain. He just wanted all of this to go away but Közi had threatened him with his whole hand and bracing himself Gackt felt the thumb slide in along with the fingers making him scream around the gag. It hurt now, it hurt like hell and he wanted it to stop. Still Közi persisted on pushing further and deeper until he really thought something might be damaged if he went any further.

            “Now at this point I could keep going until I can literally rip out your hear,t but that would kill you. We don't want that now do we?” Közi teased. “So I’ll stop. I think you get my point now anyway, you're my puppet and I will do to you as I like. The thing is, and it's such a problem I have to share, I can only control your body and not your mind. Now that's troublesome, as I'm so desperate to make a deal with you, so now comes the spell. I'm going to alter you from inside out and all it takes is one little seed.”

            Worry swept through Gackt as Közi pulled out a small black orb from his pocket, it resembled a marble in size and as he watched its dark centre shone bright red. Whatever it was he didn't want it near him and he began to struggle all over again but it was no use, the orb was being pushed into his entrance as far as Közi could reach and then, with a cheerful goodbye, the demon left, leaving him alone.

            At first it didn't feel bad at all, just warm and unwanted but then it began to move. Panicked Gackt wanted it gone but there was nothing he could do. As he lay aroused and abused he felt the orb uncurl to double its size, now more of an oval than an orb. It felt as hard as glass and as he lay praying for rescue, it began to grow constantly twisting and moving inside him, feeding off Gackt's fear and arousal it only got bigger and would keep growing because there was nobody here who could stop it. Gackt was at the creature’s mercy and realising that he began to cry, praying that whilst he suffered Kami was safe and not stupid enough to come to his aid alone. Kami had died saving one woman, he didn't want him to die again, not like this anyway. Kami deserved a long happy life and he had been determined to give it him. Now he knew he couldn't, Közi had defeated him, but that wasn't too bad. Hizaki would care for Kami and his lover could be happy once more. If only he could be sure of his own fate, maybe then he wouldn't be so scared of the creature growing inside him. A creature who could somehow change his very personality. Gackt had never been so scared and pitiful but what did any of that matter? It wasn't like there were any witnesses here to see his shame. It wasn't like anybody here even cared, or could do anything about it if they did. Közi was in control now and under his authority everything could change.

 


	28. Trial 28: Absent Lovers

            You had noticed Gackt's absence the second Gackt had entered the enchanted room and with it came instance anger. How could Gackt do this? How could Gackt have betrayed his trust? What on earth had happened to make him change his mind? How dare he make a deal with the devil!

            Anger faded to worry as it occurred to You that perhaps Gackt hadn't betrayed him, maybe someone or something was just blocking his magic. He preferred this explanation but he did worry that under such circumstances Gackt would be vulnerable to betraying him anyway.

            He had to find Gackt quickly, he left Valhalla materialising in Gackt's bedroom. Nobody was here and as he hurried through the house calling his name nobody responded. He paused in his frenzy long enough to remember Gackt would be working at this time and hurried to the shop, throwing open the door and heading straight to Kami, who was busy serving a customer.

            “Where is he?” You demanded, glaring at Kami for a moment before adding. “How can you be so calm at a time like this?”

            “Jun Ji, can you come and help this customer?” Kami called over, making his apologies to the customer in question and leading You to the back room so they could talk in relative privacy. “What's wrong? I thought you always knew where Gackt was.”  
            “I do, and now I don't.” You explained. “So, I came to ask you where he might be.”  
            “I thought you were a warrior, warriors don't have panic attacks.” Kami scolded, almost backing away from the glare this comment had rewarded him with.

            “I'm not panicking. I'm looking for him because he's either made a deal or someone is blocking the magic that tells me where he is.” You informed Kami forcefully. “Now, where is he?”

            “Have you tried calling him?” Kami asked, trying to stay calm. They didn't know what had happened to Gackt, so there was no need to automatically assume the worst.

            “Calling?” You repeated. “You mean on the phone?”

            “It's what normal people do when looking for someone.” Kami scolded, pulling out his phone and dialling Gackt's number, growing concerned when he only reached voice mail. He left a message and hung up trying to remain calm, though You's worked up state wasn't helping matters.

            “He's teaching, perhaps he can't answer or he left his phone in his car. He's done both before,” Kami suggested. “I'm sure he'll call back as soon as the lesson is over.”

            “No, I’d be able to sense him. I can't sense him Kami, you’re not getting how serious this is. We both know Közi is after him, it's not a crazy conclusion to make that he's involved.” You pointed out.

            “Maybe we should check on him?” Kami asked, knowing he wasn't going to be able to focus on work now. “I don't normally keep track of his schedule but he was seeing a new client and her address is still written on a notepad near the phone.”

            “I need to find him,” You announced stubbornly and understanding this sentiment Kami went to find the address knowing that he would have to keep track of Gackt better now, get copies of his schedule or something, anything to help prevent You's panic attacks should the magic fail him again.

 

            Kami parked his car outside the large house, relieved to see Gackt's was here, and quietly went to ring the bell shocked when You brushed past him and broke the lock and let himself in. He was calling Gackt's name before he had entered the house and Kami followed a little warily. This was breaking and entering and 'Gackt didn't answer his phone' would hardly stand up as a reasonable reason for doing so should he end up in court.

            “He's not here!” You declared a few minutes later, as he reappeared before Kami after searching the house. “The whole place stinks of demon magic though. Now do you think I'm wrong to panic?”

            “No, not wrong at all.” Kami replied, trying to ignore the worry eating away at him so he could think. “His car is in the drive so I'm sure he didn't leave alone and I'm not insecure enough to think he's gone off with someone else, unless there was some kind of emergency.”

            “This isn't even a real home. All the upstairs rooms are empty,” You reported. “And I mean empty, no furniture, no curtains, some didn't even have light bulbs.”

            “Any ideas how to find him?” Kami asked, but You was as clueless as he was. With a sigh Kami called Gackt again, leaving another message before hanging up, the beginnings of an idea forming. “Maybe we could ask the neighbours, actually best if I ask. You're in no state for dealing with people.”

            “How are you so calm anyway?” You demanded. “Why aren't you in a panic?”

            “I come from a large family, emergencies are something you learn to deal with,” Kami explained. “I won't be long, I'm going to ask a neighbour, you wait by my car.”   

            “Fine,” You agreed, watching Kami go with something akin to pride. Kami was no warrior, he wasn't strong and he couldn't fight but he was brave and resourceful. He wasn't as pathetic as You had first assumed and for the first time he began to see just a little bit why Gackt was so madly in love with the other. 'Not good enough for Valhalla but certainly worth some respect.' You concluded, before his worry hit him all over again.

 

            “That house? It's been empty for months but the ‘For Sale’ sign disappeared the other day. I think someone must have bought it.” A woman explained to Kami, who wasn't surprised to hear such things. Perhaps Közi had bought the house, or perhaps he had removed the sign himself, but it had to be him involved in this. The house was just a decoy to lead Gackt into a trap, one Kami was beginning to believe he'd fallen straight into.

            “Could you tell me the name of the estate agents? I really wanted to buy it myself and they might be able to give me the number of whoever got there first.” Kami asked smiling as sweetly as he could. Just an innocent man wanting to buy his dream house, nothing unusual here.

            “Oh, off course, shall I get you the phone number as well so you can ring right away?” she asked helpfully and Kami eagerly accepted, waiting patiently by the door for the woman to return. She was being really helpful, but as always Kami didn’t stop to wonder why. Many women flirted with a completely oblivious Kami, who simply didn't realise just how handsome he was. It was endless amusement to Gackt, who was more than attune to women's needs and motivations, but it was his innocence in these matters that he loved as well.

            “Here you go, you can use my phone if you like.” The woman offered but Kami only pulled out his own.

            “That's OK, my friend is waiting for me anyway.” He thanked her before heading back to the empty house, already dialling the number.

 

            You waited impatiently for Kami to return and finish his phone call, hating the fact he couldn't simply appear before Gackt like he longed to do. Off course if he could do that he would have no need to worry and no need to check up on him in the first place.

            “Well?” You demanded as Kami finished his phone call.

            “This house was for sale and as far as the estate agents knows still is,” Kami explained. “He probably just removed the sign. I asked if Közi had purchased any properties, I told them I was his boyfriend, and they say he hasn't. Then they reassured me they wouldn't sell to him without consulting me first.”

            “Why would they tell you that?” You asked surprised.

            “Well that boyfriend of mine is always making rash decisions and spending our money without consulting me first. He's such a pain, I don't know why I'm with him sometimes.” Kami replied with a proud smile on his lips. “I'm really good at lying to strangers, nobody ever expects a sweet man like me is capable of having anything but honest intent.”

            “That doesn't help us find Gackt though,” You complained and having to agree with him Kami knew there was only one solution, one he wasn't sure You would be comfortable with.

            “We need to summon Chachamaru,” Kami announced. “It's the only way.”  
            “What? You're making a deal with him after everything Gackt went through?” You demanded.

            “No, I want his advice, I'm sure he doesn't want Közi getting Gackt's soul any more that you do,” Kami reassured You. “Who better to understand a demon’s intentions than another demon?”

            “Chachamaru would be horrified if Közi got even more power,” You agreed. “And if he won't help you, maybe he'd help me.”

            “Why would he favour you over me?” Kami asked confused.

            “We deities stick together.” You lied, knowing that if he admitted the truth, that Chachamaru was his lover, Kami wouldn't be happy with him. In fact, Kami might not even trust him any more if he learned this secret and he'd certainly tell Gackt the second he got the chance.

 

            “OK the circle is complete.” You announced, stepping back and admiring his work. They were still at the abandoned house but had moved to the back for privacy. With some candles and various herbs You had collected for Kami, being able to appear and disappear as you willed had its advantage, he had arranged everything for his mortal friend. “I can't summon him though, not when Lucifer is watching. Only you can and you need to be very careful of what you say, if Lucifer suspects there is no deal to be made then Chachamaru will be dragged straight back to hell.”

            “What should I say?” Kami asked. “How much can Lucifer see?”

            “Only what is said, unless he's actually here,” You reassured Kami. “You can say one thing and do another, if you write something down he won't be able to see.”

            “OK then, here goes nothing,” Kami replied taking the paper You had offered him and moving to the middle of the circle, chanting the words and feeling their power grow inside him. The spell was simple, far easier than Gackt's had been when he had done the same thing, and called Chachamaru by name.

            “Kami?” Chachamaru asked as he appeared, looking pleased to be on earth once more. “I suppose this is your spell You? The words are so lazy.”

            “They served their purpose.” You replied.

            “What can I help you with?” Chachamaru asked with a smile. “I'm sure you want to make a deal.”

            “Oh, I do.” Kami replied shaking his head sure Chachamaru had got the message he added. “But first I want you to prove your worth to me. Only the smartest and most powerful of demons can help me.”

            “What do you need?” Chachamaru asked, curiously accepting the paper from Kami and reading it quietly. It explained everything and as he reached the part about stopping Közi he smiled.

            “It seems we're on the same page,” Chachamaru announced. “I'll accept this challenge.”

            “We thought as much,” Kami replied. “Now can you help us?”

            “Of course.” Chachamaru replied turning the paper over and writing on the other side. 'Anything to be a thorn in Közi's side.'


	29. Trial 29: Rescue

            Chachamaru waved the scrying stone over the map once more, watching it land and reading out the address so You could write it down and starting the cycle all over again. He was searching for spots where strong spells had been cast in the city to give them some clues as to where Gackt might be. There was no saying he was even in Tokyo any more, never mind on earth, but Chachamaru hoped he was. It wasn't like Közi to go to more effort than necessary. He was lazy when it came to anything that didn't bring him instant pleasure and that had always been his downfall.

            “So much magic,” Kami commented as the stone fell on its fourth spot and it was added to the list. “How can so much exist here on earth?”

            “This is the strong magic as well, anything weak wouldn't block my power,” You commented. “You'd be surprised how many immortal creatures walk among you.”

            “I don't know, you've been watching Gackt for years,” Kami reminded him. “How long exactly?”

            “Most of his life. On and off. Never too close, just enough to make sure I'm wasn’t losing him. I came close once, when he gave up on martial arts as a child. It seemed he had entirely lost his will to fight and my brand was weak for a while.” You remembered.

            “But he got it back when he stood up to a school bully,” Kami remembered, Gackt had shared a lot of his past with him and that was one of his stories. “He fought him and almost lost and ever since then he swore he'd never come close to defeat again. Is it really just martial arts that kept him on the path?”

            “1487 West Midori Street,” Chachamaru read out, interrupting the conversation just to read out the address.

            “No, it's his will to protect others I think,” You replied. “Martial arts was just his means to do so.”

            “He always is so keen to help others,” Kami replied with a smile. “He doesn't even see it as a heroic trait. That's why I did it you know, why I jumped into the river to save the woman. I knew Gackt would have done everything in his power to help her, if I didn't do the same I wouldn't be worthy of being his lover. He's such an amazing man but it means I have to go to greater lengths to prove my worth than with anyone else. 110% all the time. It can get tiring but I wouldn't want to live any other way. What you accomplish far out ways the struggle to get there.”

            “Last one,” Chachamaru spoke up, reading out the last address and picking up a different crystal. “Now to scry for demons. If I find some in any spots that match the list then they're good places to start.”

            “Thanks, Chachamaru.” Kami replied sincerely, watching Chachamaru work in silence for a moment before glancing over at You who was watching him with a strange expression. “You? What is it?”

            “I'm just thinking,” You explained. “The more time I spend around you the more I realise what the big fuss was about. Why Gackt wouldn't let you go. You're both special, I thought it was just him but it isn't. Hizaki is lucky to have you but if you ever decide to follow the warrior’s path I’ll be here to sweep you away.”

            “Kami will never follow the warriors path. It's not his nature to want to fight,” Chachamaru spoke up, letting the crystal drop for a moment to join in the conversation. “And you think I'm bad for stealing souls?”

            “It's not stealing if Kami chooses for himself.” You retorted.

            “Yet it's stealing if I make a deal? We are more alike than you want to admit.” Chachamaru scolded.

            “Perhaps,” You admitted. “I suppose when it comes down to it we both offer souls a way to bypass the judgement gates.”

            “You're agreeing with him?” Kami asked startled.

            “He had a point,” You replied smiling fondly at Chachamaru a second before encouraging him to continue his search, unaware off just how much of his feelings for the demon Kami had seen from this exchange.

 

            As it turned out there was only one location that had both strong magic and demons present and it was pretty clear if Közi wasn't here then he had left the city entirely, or perhaps never been here in the first place. They were only guessing he was involved, just like they were only guessing he was here in this large house before them. But they both seemed like a safe gamble to make.

            Clutching the salt he had insisted on taking, much to Chachamaru's disapproval, Kami stepped out of the car more than happy to let Valkyrie and Demon take the lead. He was out matched here, unable to defend himself, never mind save anyone, but You and Chachamaru weren't, they could handle whatever Közi threw at them.

            “Find Gackt and stay out of trouble, I don't want to have to save you as well.” You called over his shoulder as he marched towards the front door and broke open the lock. That seemed to be his usual way of entering places recently but this time his antics weren't going unnoticed.

            “What do you want?” A woman demanded, clearly in charge.

            “Move out of the way Melinda,” Chachamaru ordered. “We're here to get Gackt and you know you can't face me.”

            “I don't know, I’ve heard you've grown weak of late. Lucifer isn't happy, not happy at all.”

            “You heard wrong.” Chachamaru declared angrily.

            “Have I?” Melinda asked, shooting fire at Chachamaru who casually flung it straight back in her direction, even weakened he was still a powerful demon and Melinda clearly didn't have the magic to stop him.

            “Don't kill her, just stop her,” You warned. “Killing her will only alert Közi.”

            “I thought it was hard to kill a demon?” Kami questioned as he followed You up the stairs, where more demons appeared to fight them back.

            “It is permanently, but temporarily isn't too hard.” You explained, drawing a sword seemingly from thin air like some kind of video game character. The commotion downstairs had alerted every demon in the house and both Chachamaru and You were fighting hard to keep them back, succeeding despite being so outnumbered. With head down and sticking to the edges Kami managed to make it up the stairs and began opening doors searching for his lover.

 

            Gackt was still tied to the bed when the commotion started downstairs but he was too distracted by what was happening inside him to pay too much attention. The creature had grown now, filling him as much as Közi's hand had before, perhaps more so because there was no space left for anything more. Uncontrollable pleasure shot though his entire body, despite his wishes for the creature to be gone. Moans escaped him and then it all got too much, the creature was licking his prostrate making his whole body tingle until he came over himself not even losing his erection as he did so. Fighting for his freedom that simply wouldn't come Gackt would have screamed if he was able too.

            Then his prince charming finally arrived. Kami had found him and flinging open the door he was there within a moment, unfastening the gag clearly horrified by what was happening but staying strong even now. Kami was always strong, always brave, always there when he needed him.

            “Are you OK?” Kami asked, the second the gag was gone.

            “Get it out!” Gackt got out in a desperate plea for sanity. “Please just get it out of me.”

            “Get what out?” Kami asked startled by Gackt's reaction.

            “Inside my ass, some kind of creature. Get it out, please. I hate it and, just get it out!”

            “OK, I’ll try.” Kami promised, trying to calm Gackt down with gentle words as he slid his finger inside his lover seeing the other squirm in pain at the added pressure. He could feel the creature move beside his finger but with a yelp he had to pull away. “It bit me! Whatever it is it has sharp teeth!”

            “Oh god!” Gackt got out, half moan and half panic.

            “I'll try again.” Kami reassured Gackt but at that moment the creature came out on its own. Shaped like a snake it began to slither up Gackt's naked torso clearly with some purpose. Grabbing it Kami flung the snake across the room but it only turned around and slithered towards Gackt once more. Keeping his eyes on it Kami tried to unfasten Gackt's bonds quickly but the snake was fast and he had only undone a single wrist when it made it to the bed again. This time it was cautious of Kami and bared a mouth full of sharp fangs every time Kami tried to stop it. His hand still bleeding from his first bite kept Kami cautious and as he watched helplessly the snake was on Gackt's chest once more.

            In a desperate bid for Gackt's freedom, Kami grabbed his salt and flung a handful at the snake watching in relief as it hissed. Smoke was pouring from its scales now and grateful that salt worked on demonic creatures, as well as demons themselves, Kami poured the entire container of salt over the snake relieved when it shrivelled up and died. Grabbing the snake with his one free hand Gackt flung it back into the corner shaking now everything was over.

            “I knew he was wrong,” Gackt got out. “You aren't a terrible prince charming at all.”

            “You seem to be a bit delirious.” Kami teased gentle, as he began to free Gackt from his bonds.

            “I am,” Gackt agreed. “That thing was inside me!”

            “I know.” Kami reassured him.

            “No, you don't get it, it was inside me,” Gackt whispered, grabbing onto Kami as he shook. “It hatched and grew and you saved me.”

            “Don't worry about that,” Kami scolded. “None of this was your doing.”

            “I,” Gackt began but at that moment You had arrived running over to Gackt and hugging him tight, even with Kami in the way.

            “I thought I’d lost you!”” You exclaimed. “You're still mine, right? Still loyal to me?”

            “You, get out!” Kami snapped. “The last thing Gackt needs right now is you worrying about who his soul belongs too.”

            “I'm yours,” Gackt spoke up, still clinging onto Kami desperately.

            “Good,” You replied. “And you're OK?”

            “I'll get back to you on that one,” Gackt replied. “Could you guard the room so we can be alone for a bit?”

            “If you like,” You replied sounding hurt as he got up and walked out, shutting the door behind him leaving the couple in privacy. He didn't understand why he had been rejected and with a sigh he slunk to the floor, soon joined by Chachamaru who said nothing and sat beside him offering comfort though he said or did no more.

            “You're still hard,” Kami whispered. “Should I help with that? Would that be OK?”

            “I'll never reject your touch.” Gackt promised and carefully Kami moved so that he could wrap his mouth around Gackt's hardened length, sucking gently as he worked at relieving Gackt's arousal, his hand sliding into his own trousers and releasing his own erection. He cursed his own bodies reaction to Gackt's predicament but he couldn't have stopped it even if he tried. Gackt was just too sexy tied up and aroused the way he had been. There had been dozens of times Kami had seen him like that before but this was the first when it hadn't been his doing. Sadness filled him as he realised it could be months before Gackt would ever allow himself to even submit again, if he ever would, and silent tears began to fall. Kami had never hated anyone before but he hated Közi right now. He hated that he had attacked his lover and he hated him again for his sexual assault. He would kill Közi and the only excuse for failure was if Gackt got there first.


	30. Trial 30: The Old God

            Gackt left the bedroom first, now fully dressed in clothes he had stolen from the wardrobe, they hung loose from his slender frame but didn't look too bad. He'd be fine, as long as the belt held the jeans up.

            As he walked into the hall, shock raced across his face, he had just caught You and Chachamaru kissing! Kami had warned him the demon was here, explained why he had come and Gackt hadn't been entirely happy at first, but he understood Kami's motives. It was You's betrayal that stunned him now. Did You not realise how horrible Chachamaru could be? Did You not care?

            “Gackt?” Kami spoke up, resting a reassuring hand on Gackt's arm as he glared at the couple who were now pulling apart, neither looking in the slightest bit guilty. In fact, You looked annoyed with him, which was strange given the circumstances but was caused by the fact he had taken being kicked out of the bedroom a little bit too personally.

            “I'm OK,” Gackt reassured his lover. “Really this is kind of amusing when you think about it. The same demon and Valkyrie who were helping me find you, ended up being the ones to help you find me.”

            “Are you sure you're OK?” Kami asked, knowing Gackt well enough to tell he wasn't but was hiding it well.

            “Well Cha, thanks for your help but Kami doesn't want to make a deal, he was stringing you along.” Gackt cheerfully informed the demon who suddenly felt Lucifer's full attention on him.   

            “Kami is this true?” Chachamaru asked, pleading with Kami to deny it so he could stay but the man knew for whatever reason Gackt wanted Chachamaru gone, so with real apologies he admitted he didn't want to make a deal and let Chachamaru be dragged back down into hell.

            “What did you do that for?” You demanded. “He could have helped us!”

            “I don't want him around,” Gackt replied firmly. “Need I remind you he's the one who dragged me to hell? He's the one who gave me to Közi in the first place. If it weren't for him Közi would have never attacked me!”

            “You summoned him! This is all your fault!” You exclaimed. “Don't blame Közi's actions on Chachamaru!”

            “What? You're defending your demon lover now?” Gackt snapped angrily.

            “I just think you acted rather hastily in getting rid of him,” You replied. “Especially as he might have known what that creature is in the bedroom. I notice things Gackt, I know there was something in there with you. How do I know it's not controlling you now?”

            “It's dead! It never entered my brain!” Gackt exclaimed, realising now that was what the creature had been trying to do. It had hatched and matured inside him and had been trying to reach his head when Kami had killed it.

            “Chachamaru was still our best hope.” You complained.

            “Well perhaps I didn't want to see you and him kissing all the time!” Gackt snapped.

            “Well if you and your lover hadn't so rudely kicked me out before, I wouldn't have been in the hall kissing him, now would I?” You exclaimed.

            “So, what, a couple has to do everything in public? Nothing is private?” Gackt demanded.

            “Guys please, stop fighting!” Kami interrupted. “We didn't mean to upset you You, we just needed some time alone. You must understand that, right?”

            “I suppose,” You replied with a sigh. “Fine, I won't be mad, if Gackt isn't mad at me.”  
            “We're even,” Gackt eventually decided. “But Közi and I aren't. I need to kill him and it has to be permanent.”

            “Well it's going to be hard to even hurt him, where is he anyway?” Kami asked. “I thought he was the one who had attacked you?”

            “He was, he must have left. Let's get out of here before he comes back.” Gackt suggested not wanting to hang around here for any longer.

 

            It wasn't until they had returned to Gackt and Kami's home that conversation on how to defeat Közi returned. They all knew they'd been incredibly lucky that Közi hadn't hung around to guard Gackt before, as he was already stronger than Chachamaru had been and even You wasn't sure he could take him.

            “You shouldn't have sent Chachamaru away,” You sulked, after they'd gone over a dozen plans concluding they were all doomed to fail. “We needed him and now he can't help at all. Lucifer won't fall for the same trick twice, he was probably suspicious the first time.”

            “We don't need your lover,” Gackt responded. “Maybe Hyde will help?”  
            “Hyde isn't a fighter. He's already got involved far more than I ever expected he would have.” You responded.

            “We could still ask.” Gackt replied.

            “Is there anyone else who could fight? Another Valkyrie perhaps?” Kami suggested.

            “Maybe, I could ask but I'm not sure if they would get involved. We Valkyrie are rather cautious of each other, who knows who will end up on each side when Ragnarok comes.” You explained.

            “Shame we can't just feed him to Cerberus,” Gackt muttered. “That dog knows how to kill a man for good.”

            “Cerberus,” You repeated. “You know that isn't such a bad idea!”

            “Cerberus?” Kami asked. “The three-headed dog who guards the afterlife?”

            “Didn't you see him when you died?” Gackt asked, surprised because he had met Cerberus both times.

            “No. Just a lot of dead souls and then a gate. I wasn't there long. I didn't like it and the gate was calling me,” Kami explained. “I thought 'what can be worse than staying here?' and stepped through.”

            “So, no creatures at all?” You asked.

            “No none. Why, should I have met a three-headed dog?” Kami wondered.

            “Shape shifting dog,” Gackt corrected. “He can be a sea serpent and a dragon as well.”

            “Not everyone meets Cerberus, sometimes he's sleeping.” You informed Kami.

            “Could Cerberus do it? Could he kill Közi?” Gackt asked.

            “I don't know, maybe we should wake up his master?” You suggested.

 

            Cerberus's master and creator was a god so old that his very existence had been long forgotten by living man. It was said that he and his wife had been the first of the gods, always existing, though now so tired off their eternal existence that they had both fallen into a deep sleep that had lasted for millennia. It was no easy feat to wake them but You knew how and casting the spell they waited eagerly for the god to answer.

            As they sat an old man appeared out of nowhere and shuffled up, struggling to stand with his walking stick. Instantly Kami was there offering his help, which was instantly denied as the old man stood up straight his winkles flattening out and his features returning to that off a young man, though he still carried the walking stick as if it was an extra limb.

            “What a nice man,” The old man complimented Kami, brushing past them both to claim the arm chair where he sat, waiting to find out the reason for his awakening.

            “Are you Yu~ki?” Gackt nervously asked, not sure what he had been expecting but sure it hadn't been this. Yu~ki seemed old and frail even now, his mind not entirely functioning as it should. There was something almost crazy about him and Gackt wondered, as powerful as Yu~ki was supposed to be, would he be any use to them at all?

            “I'm Yu~ki,” the god replied, sounding sure of himself before adding. “I think.”

            “Did you create Cerberus?” Gackt asked, trying not to be impatient or rude but finding it hard when he suspected the man before him was senile.

            “Cerberus? Oh, my dog. I left him in death, didn't I?” Yu~ki asked.

            “You did.” Gackt agreed.

            “Is he a good dog? Still doing his job?” Yu~ki asked.

            “Yes, very good. I was wondering if he would do us a favour though,” Gackt tried. “You see there is this demon and...”

            “Aren't you going to offer me some tea or coffee?” Yu~ki interrupted.

            “I'm sorry that was rude of us. Would you like something to drink?” Gackt asked.

            “No,” Yu~ki replied. “You have pretty hair.” He added, staring at Kami as he spoke.

            “Thank you,” Kami replied, glancing helplessly at Gackt.

            “Yu~ki, please try and focus. What would happen if Cerberus ate a demon?” You asked.

            “Very bad,” Yu~ki announced. “But then he's a demon so off course he is.”

            “Who is? Cerberus?” Gackt asked.

            “No, the demon is a demon. Cerberus is my dog. You need to listen better young man.” Yu~ki scolded. “Though you're not so young, not so young at all. In fact, you've very old. As old as me perhaps? No, not that old, only she's that old, but you're still from the beginning. Now what was it that I called you? You had a name, a special name, just for you. Nobody else. Your name. Ragnarok. It's coming, it's coming soon. Run away. Hide. You can't. It's Ragnarok. Hello!”

            “He's no help.” Gackt sighed.

            “Cerberus can't eat your demon,” Yu~ki spoke up. “Not his food at all. But I could create another dog. One who likes the taste. Yes, I can do that.”

            “Would you do that for us?” Kami asked, sensing both Gackt and You were too wound up to remember to be polite to this god.

            “For the polite man, yes, I will do it. I will make a dog for Ragnarok,” Yu~ki decided. “That demon can't win, not against you. Nobody can defeat the end, nobody can stop the beginning.”

            “That's true.” Gackt agreed deciding it was better to humour the old man.

            “It is. I say so,” Yu~ki replied. “Now where's my tea? I want some biscuits to go with it. Chocolate ones, only without the tea, or the biscuit.”

            “I'll get you some,” Gackt promised walking out quickly to search for some chocolate, reaching the end of his patience with Yu~ki. It wouldn't be so bad if the god was genuinely crazy but something about him seemed entirely sane. Like he knew exactly what was going on but only pretended that he didn't.

            'Did he just call me Ragnarok?' Gackt realised as he found some chocolate. 'I will make a dog for Ragnarok', that's what he said. But did he mean me or the apocalypse? It has to be the later but I swear he thinks Ragnarok is my name!'


	31. Trial 31: The Final Battle

            It took almost an hour of dealing with Yu~ki's insanity before the god decided it was time to make a new dog for Gackt. By this time the saner men in the room were all close to breaking point and wondering if he would ever help at all. It was like the god was testing them. Their patience, their manners, their motives and ambitions. No matter how crazy the words that came out of his mouth, they always had some purpose, some hidden test that they must have passed because now Yu~ki was pulling open the kitchen cupboards pulling out salt, sugar, flour, herbs and more spices than Gackt had been aware they even owned. In fact, he was sure they hadn't owned some of them because he had never heard off wattle-seed or mace before, never mind bought either.

            Happy with his selection Yu~ki encouraged them all to carry everything into the bathroom where he began to use the bath as a giant mixing bowl. Again, the quantities of the ingredients he poured in couldn't possibly have been contained within the smaller packages but Gackt knew better than to question him. This was just how Yu~ki's magic worked and he would just accept it for what it was.

            “I hope the dog isn't too big. It'd be rather noticeable that way,” Kami worried as he stood beside Gackt, holding his lovers hand without even realising he was doing so.

            “Big?” Yu~ki spoke up. “Only in power and heart. But then, big things come in small packages so maybe this dog is biggest off all?”

            “Maybe he is,” Gackt agreed, watching as the ingredients suddenly bonded together forming a small white Chihuahua. The dog barked happily and wagged its tail, looking delighted to be here.

            “He's so cute!” Kami exclaimed, picking the dog up, but the ball off fluff wasn't interested in him, it was too distracted with trying to get to Gackt. Realising he was only getting scratched by the dog’s paws, Kami passed the Chihuahua to Gackt and watched as it tried desperately to lick his lover’s face.

            “That dog is supposed to defeat Közi?” You asked Yu~ki sceptically.

            “He's Gackt's weapon. You'll see. When the time comes,” Yu~ki replied. “But for now, I'm going back to sleep. This world has grown so tiresome. But I wonder how much longer? It's coming, I can sense it. It's soon but when is soon? I no longer know. Could be years.”

            “Well thank you Yu~ki,” Gackt replied, not doubting the god's words though he had no idea what they meant. If Yu~ki said this dog could defeat Közi, then it would defeat Közi, his friends might be sceptical but he wasn't, maybe because he was the only one who saw the sanity that lay beneath the façade of senility.

            “Oh, it's no big deal, you're a special man. Everyone should help you and those who try and stop you will feel Eneru's bite. Not just Közi but your future enemies too. Eneru is yours for eternity because he was born from a fragment of your soul.” Yu~ki explained before yawning and hobbling away, disappearing as if he had never been here at all.

            “Well that was useless, all we have is a Chihuahua.” You complained.

            “Eneru,” Gackt corrected. “He's my weapon just like Yu~ki said. He will lead me to victory.”

            “You seem confident,” Kami replied surprised. He had expected Gackt to feel as defeated as he and You did but instead Gackt looked like a man about to fight a war he already knew he would win.

            “I am. Yu~ki knows what he's doing. You both seem to have missed it but there's nothing crazy about him at all. If anything, he's the sanest man I know. He sees everything and understands. The craziness was just an act to test us.” Gackt explained and though he didn't know it, Yu~ki had heard and was smiling, pleased that once again the samurai had proved he was far smarter than anyone could ever know.

 

            As it happened it was only a few hours later when Közi appeared before Gackt, looking furious that he had escaped.

            “You're so cruel, we hadn't even begun to play my game before you left,” Közi complained. “Do you not know how hurtful that was for me? I can't help but get the feeling you don't like me.”

            “I don't. In fact, I hate you.” Gackt replied and at his feet Eneru growled a warning. “So much in fact I'm going to kill you.”  
            “Oh really Gackt. How do you plan to do that?” Közi asked. “All you have is a little dog and nasty words. Just watch me die laughing!”

            “Go on then. Die laughing.” Gackt challenged.

            “You're not that funny.” Közi scolded. “But then you don't need to be. All you have to do is smile and everyone loves you for your handsome face. That's OK though, I only want you for your body.”

            “And that's why you'll never get any of me,” Gackt replied firmly, glancing at the doorway as Kami appeared. You had gone to check on Valhalla but his absence was probably why Közi had chosen this moment to appear. “Not like Kami. He knows I'm more than a pretty face.”

            “So do I, you have a nice tight ass too. Is it still tight after what I did I wonder?” Közi asked. “You should hear the way he moans for me Kami, I bet he doesn't moan like that for you.”

            “He doesn't scream in agony when I take him, no,” Kami replied. “Perhaps I'm doing it wrong?”

            “No Kami, you do everything perfectly.” Gackt announced. “Kami is my world and now I have him back why would I ever want to be with you?”

            “Because I demand it. I'm going to become a god, I can feel my time approaching. It's my destiny to rule over man!” Közi declared. “Make a deal with me and you will only grow when I insert my new world order. It's the only way to avoid being crushed like a fly beneath my might.”

            “You seem confident in your power, like I'm confident in mine,” Gackt announced. “Why don't we fight this out? An old fashion duel? If I had a glove I’d throw it at your feet.”

            “Gackt don't!” Kami exclaimed, with such genuine worry that Közi smiled in delight, confident Gackt stood no chance.

            “Very well. The car park at the end of your street, midnight. Be there,” Közi ordered. “When I beat you, I want to hear what you want for our deal, you have no choice but to make one.”

            “Sure.” Gackt replied.

            “No tricks. No friends to help you fight. Just you and your weapon of choice.” Közi added.

            “Same for you.” Gackt replied, waiting for Közi to go before turning to Kami. “Stop looking so worried, Eneru will defeat him. Yu~ki won't let me down.”

            “But what if Eneru doesn't defeat him?” Kami worried. “I know you're confident but you're putting your entire existence into the hands of a chihuahua!”

            “Eneru will help me win,” Gackt replied firmly. “If not, I'll make sure the deal I make involves the freedom to visit you.”

            “Still,” Kami complained but Gackt was sick of hearing his doubts and decided he'd rather make Kami use his mouth for other things. If he was going to hell he might as well enjoy the sin of another man's flesh first. It was only fair.

 

            The car park was almost empty when Gackt entered it, the only person here was Közi himself, sat on the roof of a car waiting for Gackt to arrive. Confident in his power he said nothing about Kami's presence, only wondering if perhaps he could get both souls tonight. Surely when Gackt made his deal Kami would be inclined to make one too?

            “You brought your dog.” Közi commented in a mocking tone.

            “He's my weapon of choice,” Gackt replied at which Közi couldn't help but laugh.

            “Magic against a little dog, oh how fun!” Közi exclaimed in delight, conquering up a fireball in an instance and sending it at the chihuahua expecting the dog to be dead in an instance. To his surprise the fire burnt around Eneru and then becoming a ball of light, the dog floated upwards reforming into a shining white sword that hovered in the air waiting for Gackt to wield it.

            “Magic against a magic sword.” Gackt corrected, taking his weapon and testing its weight. Heavy but comfortably so, he could win with this surely? The fireballs were being shot in his direction now but each one was absorbed by the sword.

            Közi tried more spells off course but Eneru stopped them all and with a smirk Gackt raised the blade and flung it at Közi knowing as he did that the weapon didn't need his guidance. Sure enough, as Közi failed to disappear it struck him through the heart and the demon exploded, existing no more.

            “You actually did it!” Kami exclaimed in delight, running to Gackt and giving him a hug as Eneru, back in dog form, ran back to stay with his master.

            “Eneru did it, you're a good dog.” Gackt informed his Chihuahua, patting him as he chanted the spell to summon You who appeared in an instance looking pleased.

            “It's over? Eneru actually did it?” You asked, knowing it must be over but needing clarification anyway. He'd known about the battle off course, known what could happen but his presence wouldn't have been tolerated the way Kami's had been, so he had remained behind.

            “Of course, Eneru did it,” Gackt replied, stroking his dog. “He turned into a sword that could absorb all magic and then brought Közi to a true death. I'm sure he won't reform, it looked nothing like the time I defeated Richard. Besides even if he does, I have Eneru.”

            “That Yu~ki, he really is powerful,” You replied thoughtfully. “Well is this it? Is it all over? You've finally got exactly what you want?”

            “Yes, but I owe you my thanks too,” Gackt replied. “You deserve happiness as well.”  
            “I am happy, I still have your soul,” You replied but that wasn't what Gackt had meant and as You watched Gackt performed a simple ritual to summon Chachamaru once more.

            “I shouldn't even answer your calls anymore,” Chachamaru complained. “It's not like you’re about to make a deal.”

            “I want to make a deal,” Gackt announced firmly. “But only if you can accept something other than my soul in return. Is that possible?”

            “In theory, but what can you give me other than your soul I wonder?” Chachamaru asked and with a smile Gackt whispered what he wanted into the demon’s ear.

            “That sounds fair. I accept your deal.” Chachamaru declared, sealing it with a kiss before taking You by the hand and disappearing into the afterlife.

            “Gackt, what was that?” Kami demanded. “What trade did you make?”

            “I asked for Chachamaru's freedom, for him to regain his lost power and rule the world of the damned once more,” Gackt explained. “In return I have to protect him should any demon threaten his place. It keeps the other demons away and guarantees everyone’s happiness, right?”

            “It does, that was a nice deal,” Kami agreed smiling. “But now what? We just go home?”

            “Yeah home,” Gackt agreed. “Where I'm going to find a nice meaty treat for Eneru and we can work on repairing the damage Közi has done. You will top me again one day, I just need to replace the terrible memories with some nice ones, right? Go slow. It may take us a lot of time in bed together but I think it can be done.”

            “I think so too,” Kami agreed, giving Gackt a gentle kiss, bemused when Eneru barked in jealousy.

            “Don't get jealous Eneru! You just have to learn to share.” Kami scolded the dog, who stared up at him with an innocent expression before trotting off ahead, leading the way home.


End file.
